


My What Now?

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derogatory Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Kageyama wasn't sure how he ended up in this position. He was having a hard enough time with his new team. Why did Oikawa think it was a good idea to pretend to be his boyfriend?Translation into Español available: ¿Ahora qué? by themechanicalmoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [¿Mi qué?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101394) by [themechanicalmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/pseuds/themechanicalmoon)



> Hey all, this is something a little different than what I usually write. Let me know what you think!

Tobio wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation.

 

He had thought things would be different when he went to University. He had grown a lot in high school, had learned how to be part of a team. Hell, they had been to Nationals multiple times! He had thought that now, even without his team beside him, he would still be Kageyama Tobio, setter from Karasuno. Not Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court.

 

Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi weren’t here with him. Tsukishima had gone to a school in Tokyo with his “he isn’t my boyfriend” boyfriend Kuroo. Hinata had stuck close to home, playing for a local school. Yamaguchi wasn’t actually in Tokyo but he was close to it, only a short train ride away. Yachi was attending school with him as the two had begun to date in their third year. At the moment, Hinata was the only other person playing but he was sure Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. Especially with the fact that his school’s team consisted of Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa. He would be playing eventually. But that wasn’t important. No, what was important was that his friends, yes friends, had split up and Tobio found himself alone in a new school with a new team.

 

He had met many, many people over the years thanks to volleyball. From his own school, from opposing schools, from the national training camps. So how was it that out of all the universities possible he had chosen a school where he was stuck with a group of people who only saw him as the failure he was in middle school? Most of them didn’t even deign to speak with him. Not that that stopped them from talking _about_ him. He was getting tired of defending himself to them. Nothing he had said had helped, anyway. And the constant digs at his non-existent social life weren’t helping him make friends either.

 

“We all know Kageyama is just going to marry a volleyball,” Mori, one of the second year setters muttered as he walked past. “No one else would put up with him.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind trying him out,” his friend Goto commented, not even bothering to keep his voice down, “for a night, anyway. He looks like he’d be nice and –“

 

Kageyama moved away quickly. He had already heard a few suggestive comments from the third year and those comments were enough that he really didn’t need, or want, to hear anymore. Tobio glanced over at the captain, Ishii, hoping that the older boy would put a stop to it. There was no way Daichi, Ennoshita, or Yamaguchi would have put up with something like that from the team. Hell, even _Oikawa_ would have put a stop to it back in junior high and he hadn’t even liked Kageyama. But Ishii avoided his gaze and turned his back on Goto, pulling their libero into conversation instead.

 

Well, he wasn’t going to get any help there.

 

He had thought that after a few weeks the comments would have stopped. Instead, they actually seemed to be getting worse. Goto and Mori had cornered him in the clubroom a week before and Goto had some…things to say about Tobio’s physical form.

 

He had been too nauseous to eat dinner that night.

 

“You really should be careful what you say,” a quiet and stoic voice cut Goto off mid-sentence as he began to describe the various ways a _certain person_ could ‘please’ him. “Kageyama’s boyfriend isn’t the nicest person. He really wouldn’t be happy if he heard how this conversation is progressing.”

 

_Kageyama’s what now?!_

Tobio turned toward the familiar voice, his eyes wide in disbelief. Kunimi, the one person he truly knew on the team though they hadn’t talked since the school year started, was staring at Goto with hard eyes.

 

“His boyfriend?” Mori sputtered. His eyes flickered to Tobio and then back toward Kunimi before disbelief flashed across his face. “Right. There’s no way that that kid has a-“

 

“It isn’t well known,” Kunimi continued, cutting off the senior without any type of recognition that the other boy had been speaking. Mori protested loudly but Kunimi just stared at Goto, his eyes unblinking.

 

_What the hell is he doing?!_

“Neither of them are very open about it but they’ve been together for some time now.” Has Kunimi finally lost his mind? What did he think this was going to accomplish besides making Tobio look even more pathetic? “But I think he would be interested to know the things you’ve been saying. Even if Kageyama won’t tell him, I will.”

 

There was complete silence at the veiled threat in Kunimi’s words. The threat of Tobio’s non-existent boyfriend. The entire team was staring at either Goto or Kunimi. Well, most of the team. Ishii was looking at neither. No, his eyes were focused on Tobio. Tobio swallowed hard and turned away from his captain. What was Kunimi doing? He should have just left it alone! Now what would the older boy do when he realized that nothing Kunimi said was true?

 

Would it get even worse?

 

“And if it is such a secret, how do you know about it?” Goto snapped, his dark eyes narrowed and his large arms crossed over his chest as he attempted to intimidate the younger boy. “I’ve never even seen the two of you talk to each other. Now I’m supposed to believe he told you about-“

 

“He didn’t tell me,” Kunimi agreed, earning himself a snarl when he cut Goto off. Looking as unfazed as he ever was, Kunimi just continued with his very creative story. “The two of them tried to keep it a secret but it is hard to hide things from your team.”

 

…huh?

 

“I believe the two of you went to different schools,” Ishii commented, speaking for the first time since this entire thing started. Tobio’s hands clenched into fists at his sides as he spoke. If Ishii had just spoken up earlier, none of this would be happening!

 

“I’m not talking about Kageyama,” Kunimi responded, tilting his head sideways as if the thought was completely incredible. In truth, it was. After their…history, it was insane to think that Tobio would trust a secret like that to Kunimi. “Actually, I believe all of you would know his boyfriend as well. He’s actually our senpai from junior high. You would have played against him on a few occasions.”

 

Cold dread began to rush through Tobio’s body. He knew Kunimi didn’t like him but the other boy wouldn’t do this to him. Surely he didn’t hate him that much. There was no possible way that he would –

 

“And who is that?” Goto snarled as he took a menacing step toward Tobio’s fellow first year.

 

But Kunimi didn’t move. Instead he looked up and met Goto’s flashing eyes with a smirk plastered on his usually stoic face. “Oikawa Tooru.”

 

He did hate him. He really, really did.

 

What the hell was Tobio going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio was still in shock later that night as he sat on the bed in his room. He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened after Kunimi’s announcement. He remembered the shocked sounds that penetrated the air. He remembered the voices of protest and the murmurs of “That Oikawa?” and “With him?!”. Kunimi’s shrug as he told them it wasn’t up to him to convince them, he was just informing them of the situation and they could just continue doing what they had been doing and deal with Oikawa later. Tobio remembered the looks of horror on many of the team members faces when he suggested doing so.

 

And then Tobio remembered being in his room.

 

He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Kunimi. What the hell had he been thinking? Was he trying to make things even worse for Tobio? He knew that Kunimi had never really forgiven him for junior high. Tobio and Kindaichi had come to a sort of truce between them over the years but Kunimi had never bothered. He hadn’t even acknowledged Tobio during their games. Was this his way of finally getting revenge?

 

An incoming message broke through Tobio’s jumbled thoughts. He stared down at the phone sitting beside him. He was sure that whatever it was could wait. The only people that bothered to message him were Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. He heard from Tsukishima every couple of weeks but it was usually in a group chat. He hadn’t made any other friends since graduating and his senpai’s didn’t message him. Usually they contacted Hinata and Hinata relayed whatever the message was. Whoever it was could wait.

 

What would Oikawa do when he found out? Would he take a two hour train to get here just to deny it to his team? Was that Kunimi’s plan? To embarrass him even further?

 

His phone chimed once more and Tobio yelled out in annoyance. He quickly snatched it from the bed and opened the messages.

 

 _Tsukishima:_  
Received 19:24: So, I hear congratulations are in order.  
Received 19:36: Seriously King, why didn’t you tell us things were that bad?

What the hell?

 

 _Sent 19:38: Wht r u tlking bout_  
Received 19:39: This is why I do not message you. I feel like I’m trying to decipher a code.  
Sent 19:41: what  
Received 19:45: I don’t know why I try. Oikawa had a very interesting story to tell us at practice today.  
Sent 19:47: r u playing  
Received 19:49: Not the point, King.  
Received 19:51: Oikawa told us that he heard you’ve been dealing with some things from “sleepy-chan!”. I assume he means Kunimi.   
Received 19:52: He also told us his “brilliant” plan.  
Received 19:52: So I’m congratulating you.  
Received 19:53: I know how obsessed you’ve always been with the “Great King”.  
Received 19:54: I’m sure the two of you will be very happy together.  
Sent 19:57: …what  
Sent 19:58: not obsessed  
Sent 19:58: plan?  
Sent 19:59: he knows?  
Received 20:00: You really are an idiot, King. 

Tobio jumped as his phone began to buzz in his hand. “Hello?” He answered hesitantly.

 

“Tobio-chan! Tsukki-“ “Don’t call me that!” “ -told me to call you! Apparently my dear Kohai needs my help!”

 

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio greeted in horror. First at the fact that the boy that he was apparently “dating” had called him and had done so on his ‘friends’ orders. Second, because he was actually happy to hear Oikawa’s voice. He hadn’t seen or heard from Oikawa in years, why would he be happy to hear from him now? What the hell was wrong with him? And had Oikawa just call Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’? He stifled a laugh at the look he imagined on the blonde’s face.

 

“Yes, Tobio-chan! You don’t need to sound so horrified! I’m helping you out, you know!”

 

Wait… “Helping me out?”

 

An irritated sigh came through the receiver and Tobio scowled. Well, _that_ was certainly something he hadn’t missed... “Keep up, Tobio-chan!” How was it that one short conversation with Oikawa could leave Tobio wanting to reach into the phone and choke him? “Seriously,” Oikawa said, the faux nice voice suddenly dropping and leaving the serious Oikawa in its place. “Kunimi told me the things that have been happening at your school-“

 

Why would he do that? Tobio hadn’t known that Kunimi had been aware of the comments. And the looks. And the…everything else.

 

“-and after talking to Tsukki-“

 

“Seriously Oikawa-san, call me that again and I’ll-“

 

“-and finding out that you hadn’t even told your friends what you’re dealing with, I decided to help out my dear Kohai.”

 

“Oikawa-san, what are you –“

 

Tobio broke off as he heard some sort of shuffling and yelling from the other side of the phone. He pulled it away from his ear in annoyance. What the hell was going on over there? And what was Oikawa trying to tell him?

 

“King, you really are a moron,” Tsukishima’s blunt voice came from the receiver. Ah. Apparently Tsukishima had realized Tobio had no idea what Oikawa was going on about. He always did have trouble understanding the older setter. It was like he started at point A and then ended up at Z without any of the letters in between. “Look, Oikawa decided that the best way to get those guys to leave you alone was to make them think you had a boyfriend. And, since the Great King is perfect in every way-“

 

“Tetsu-chan, why does your boyfriend sound so sarcastic?!”

 

“-he decided he would play the part. He told Kunimi to tell them that the two of you were dating. I think it’s a stupid idea but he insisted.”

 

“Tetsu-chan! Make him stop!”

 

“So I’m supposed to pretend that Oikawa-san and I are dating,” Tobio muttered, the pieces slowly sliding into place. Well, some of them. Truthfully, he was just running into more questions the longer he thought about it. “How is that going to work? Oikawa-san hates me.”

 

There was a deep sigh and then the sound of a door. “Hey! That’s my phone! Where are you-“ The door slammed shut and Tobio thought he heard Tsukishima muttering something about flashy idiots. “He doesn’t hate you. He was afraid of you, still is to an extent. But you aren’t the only person that has grown up, King. I think this is his weird attempt of making up for the things he did when the two of you were in junior high.”

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

“Agreed,” Tsukishima responded and they both froze for a moment as that sunk in. Then they shuddered. Tobio hated it when he agreed with Tsukishima. They might have cultivated some sort of friendship over the years but it still made him uncomfortable when they agreed on something outside of volleyball. “But he’s trying to help,” Tsukishima continued. “Just play along with it until those idiots back off and then the two of you can go back to ignoring each other. I doubt you’ll really have to talk to him often, anyway.”

 

Tobio scowled at his wall. Pretend to date Oikawa. Pretend to break up with Oikawa. “This is stupid,” Tobio muttered once again but this time in acceptance of the situation. It had already started anyway. Not really a way of stopping it now.

 

“I know,” Tsukishima said back and Tobio’s scowl grew when he heard the obvious laughter in the blonde’s voice. “Now, I suppose I should return Oikawa’s phone. I’m sure he would be delighted to go over the details with you.”

 

“Or you could tell me why you didn’t protest when Oikawa called you Kuroo-san’s boyfriend,” Tobio growled back at the familiar salty tone in the others voice.

 

“Fuck off, King.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is up with this story! I mean, I start to write the chapter and then I feel like there is a point that is a perfect place to stop - and the chapters are so short! Much shorter than I usually write. Ugh. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Practice the next day was…interesting. For the first time since school began, Tobio didn’t have to deal with the constant suggestive comments that were usually directed his way. However, there were still plenty of comments _about_ him. Every person on the team seemed to have something to say about Kunimi’s little “revelation” the day before.

 

“It can’t be true. I mean, it’s Oikawa-“

 

“-do you really believe-“

 

“Maybe we can get a practice game with them. They’ve never really bothered with us before-“

 

“-didn’t Kunimi mention they were in junior high-“

 

“How long do you think-“

 

“-something about a nickname. Great King or-“

 

“-Karasuno beat them during-“

 

“Kageyama?” He held the volleyball in his hand tighter at the questioning tone. It was the first time someone had actually spoken directly to him the entire practice. They had been practicing spikes and Tobio had been setting for a portion of the team. Most of them had hit the toss and then walked away or given him a small nod. No one had actually commented on needing to change the toss he sent them. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

Of course, the one exception to this new unspoken rule had been Goto. “I knew you would be great at handling balls. I can see why Oikawa would be interested,” the boy muttered as he spiked the last toss. “He has to be getting something out of it.”

 

Tobio had flinched and felt himself curl inward slightly. Of course Goto would be the one person to not leave it alone.

 

It wasn’t even as if the older boy was wrong. No one would believe Oikawa would willingly date him. If anyone actually saw the two of them side by side, they would know something was going on. They would probably assume Tobio was paying the older boy or he was dying and Oikawa was dating him because he felt sorry for him.

 

Not that it was a very far off assumption.

 

“Kageyama!” he heard once again. He blinked in an attempt to clear his head and turned slightly to see a familiar pair of eyes fixated on him. “Do you mind if we talk after practice?”

 

Tobio merely nodded his head in acknowledgement and went back to working with the older spikers. He wasn’t sure what Kunimi wanted but he had a few of his own words he wanted to say to his fellow first year. Mainly wanting to see how this entire thing had started in the first place and what the hell Kunimi had been thinking when he agreed to it.

 

Wasn’t Kunimi supposed to be the intelligent one?

 

Or maybe Kindaichi was just an idiot and by being around him Kunimi had the appearance of being smart.

 

Practice ended quickly enough and Tobio changed out of his practice clothes quickly. He found Kunimi waiting for him outside, the other boy having already finished changing. Tobio was usually one of the last out of the gym. Kunimi nodded his head as Tobio came close to him and the two boys moved away from the gym together, neither saying anything until they were sure no one from the team was around. It was Kunimi that stopped walking and turned to Tobio. “So, are you angry or just confused?”

 

“Both,” Tobio responded, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. It wasn’t completely true. His talk with Tsukishima had relieved at least some of the confusion the night before. He was still irritated that this entire thing had started in the first place. The problem was that he didn’t know if he should be blaming Oikawa or the boy in front of him.

 

Kunimi nodded like that was what he had expected. “I don’t like you,” the other boy said and Tobio felt his shoulders stiffen at the blunt words. He knew it was true but he wished Kunimi hadn’t said it quite like that. “But we were friends once.”

 

_We were?_

“Well, I considered us friends,” Kunimi responded to the unasked question, his lips twisted a bit as he stared at Tobio’s narrowed eyes. “And I don’t dislike you enough to do nothing when you’re being harassed like that. Especially when there isn’t any reason for it.”

 

Tobio didn’t know what to say. How do you even respond to something like that? _So he doesn’t like me but he doesn’t like the guys on the team more? Is that what he means?_ “Uh…thank you?”

 

Kunimi snorted and his lips twitched slightly before he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. It didn’t stop the amusement from shining in his eyes. “Still as emotionally constipated as always.” He let out a deep sigh, “I didn’t like the way things were going at the club but I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I contacted Oikawa to get his opinion – I didn’t even use your name! That guy always sees more than you intend him to,” he muttered the last part with scowl as he started somewhere over Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio briefly followed his gaze but the only thing he saw was trees. He turned back to the other first year and wondered what it was Oikawa had figured out about Kunimi that had the other boy looking like that.

 

The only time he saw that look on Kunimi’s face was when…

 

…he didn’t want to think about that.

 

“Then how did he know-“

 

“He knew we were playing on the same team,” Kunimi responded, moving to look at Tobio once again. Apparently he still didn’t think much of Tobio’s mental skills if the way he stared at him was any indication. It was that look he used to give him when they were studying math together in junior high. “I was telling him about a fellow first year that was dealing with some things on the team and what the older guys were saying. He took it from there.” He shrugged one should, looking completely unconcerned as Tobio felt like he was choking. Oikawa had figured out Kunimi was talking about him from that? Had the other boy just assumed that Tobio would have problems at University? “Look, Oikawa-san mentioned something about a practice game –“

 

“We never have practice games with-“

 

“It’s Oikawa-san,” Kunimi cut him off as he rolled his eyes toward the sky. “Do you really think he couldn’t get his coach to schedule a practice game with us if he really wanted one? Especially knowing that you are here? He’d do anything to try and get you back for that last loss,” Kunimi shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of that last game. Tobio closed his own eyes in agreement. Yeah, he was sure Oikawa was just waiting for his chance to play him once again. Of course, he didn’t think the seniors would allow him to play in a game anytime soon. He might not even step on the court by the time Oikawa graduated. “You just have to play along when they come,” Kunimi continued after clearing his throat pointedly. He smirked when he realized he once again had Tobio’s attention. “Hopefully the guys will leave you alone after that.”

 

Tobio scowled at the words. “This is stupid.”

 

Kunimi’s lips twitched once again before the boy turned around and began walking down the path, “Oh, it can’t be too bad. I remember how much you craved his attention in Junior High. Now you have it.” He sent a smile over his shoulder at the fuming Tobio. “Maybe he’ll even teach you to do his serve.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Still short, sorry about that. Hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

After the initial shock of Kunimi’s announcement wore off, not much seemed to change. He went to practice, tried to ignore the comments from a select few and the blatant disregard from the rest of his teammates about the comments. Coach had been trying out different rotations for the past few days and Tobio had to wonder if the reason was because of the practice match Kunimi had mentioned. His coach hadn’t said anything about the game but Tobio knew better that to think Oikawa hadn’t been able to get a match if he truly wanted one.

 

Maybe a date just hadn’t been set yet.

 

Or maybe coach didn’t want them to know until he decided on the starters.

 

Either way, Tobio had no intention of being on the bench. He might be a first year with plenty of other setters older than him, but he knew for a fact that he was one of the best there. It just depended on the coach. But if Oikawa really was coming, Tobio had to play. He could just picture Oikawa’s smug face if he showed up and Tobio was regulated to the bench.

 

That couldn’t happen.

 

He had kept up with Oikawa’s career after he graduated. The boy had started his first year of university. He had actually taken the place of a senior player. His team had always been good but with Oikawa on their side they had quickly been taken up to the next level. And now, as a third year, Oikawa was the captain of the team even though there were fourth years still playing.

 

They trusted him enough to make him the captain.                                             

 

With those thoughts in mind, Tobio practiced more than he had in years. He had changed a lot since his time as the “King of the Court” and had learned how to play with many different people and many different styles. However, it was still an instinct to throw that super quick to a person that was no longer beside him. He had to get that under control or there was no way he would be starting.

 

Surprisingly enough, it seemed that one of the people he worked best with was Kunimi. Or maybe it wasn’t so surprising. He didn’t know. He felt like it surprised him but he had played with Kunimi in junior high. And he had seen the way Oikawa brought out the other boys potential their first year in high school – even if they hadn’t been on the same team he had noticed the difference. Noticed the way Oikawa was able to make Kunimi actually work for a win. The way Kunimi had actually tried. He had played against him often their second and third year and had watched the boy morph once again. He never played as well as he had when Oikawa was on the team but he was still better than he had been when he played with Tobio in junior high. Maybe it was just because Kunimi’s playing style was so engraved in his brain that he was able to synch with him so well. Whatever the reason, Tobio wasn’t really surprised that toward the end of the different rotations he and Kunimi were always on the same team.

 

It was after this two week period that Coach Banno announced the practice game with Chuo University. Tobio knew he wasn’t imagining the looks he received from every person in the gym. Chuo had never been interested in a practice match with them before now. Or if they had, it hadn’t been in any recent years.

 

“I guess Oikawa needs a fix,” Goto said loudly as he looked at Tobio lecherously. There was a tittering among many members of the team though a few just looked uncomfortable. Tobio didn’t bother to respond as he stared at the coach. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kunimi make his way forward and stand on his right side. His arms were crossed over his chest but his face betrayed nothing but its usual sleepy expression.

 

In the corner of his mind, Tobio wondered if Kunimi ever managed to get enough sleep.

 

“Be that as it may,” Coach Banno continued and Tobio felt his eyes narrow when he realized his coach didn’t seem to care about the comment, “we got a game with Chuo. If it took some…persuasion from a member of our team, well, it’s still a chance for us.”

 

Tobio’s teeth ground together at the insinuation that the entire reason their team was getting this match was because he had somehow…convinced Oikawa. He saw Kunimi’s expression shift slightly at his side. He glanced over to see the other boys eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at their coach. Banno apparently noticed the look because he quickly glanced away from Tobio and Kunimi and looked at Ishii. “The game is set for next Wednesday. The starters for the match will be as follows…”

 

Tobio stared down at the floor of the gym, his hands fisted as the names began to wash over him. Then, finally, he heard it. ”…Kunimi. Setter, Kageyama.”

 

His head shot up as he stared at his coach. He did it. He had made it as a starter in his first –

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

Tobio turned his head slightly to see a furious Mori stomping forward and pushing other players out of his way. “He’s a first year! He doesn’t know anything about the team! You’re making him a starter?! Just because he’s fucking Oi-“

 

“Enough,” Coach Banno snapped, cutting Mori off mid-sentence. Tobio blinked in surprise. Coach had never seemed to care before. Maybe it was because Mori was questioning him this time. “Kageyama has proven that he can lead a team. Or did you forget where he came from?” Mori snarled but didn’t say a word. “He might have a lot to learn about our team but there’s someone he knows better than any other person here. Oikawa.” Coach Banno turned toward Tobio with hard eyes. “I watched recordings of your matches with Oikawa during your first year. You know how he thinks. Whether it be because of…personal attachment or not. We’ve never gone against Chuo in a full set since Oikawa joined their team. With you two,” he turned his attention toward Kunimi as well, “I believe this will prove to be a very interesting game.”

 

Tobio turned his eyes toward Kunimi but the other boy just stared at Banno stoically.

 

He does realize that’s a double edged sword, right? He knows Oikawa but Oikawa knows him just as well. Tobio had learned how to be a setter from watching Oikawa. He measured his own sets, his own team play, against everything Oikawa did. Hell, he still watched videos of the other boys serves to try to improve his own.

 

_Can I really beat him without my team?_

“Not only that,” Banno continued with a smirk, “but Karasuno would regularly practice with other high school teams in Tokyo. Those teams’ players include Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotarou,” there was more murmuring from around the room and eyes turned toward Tobio with a new awareness. “There is one more point of interest. Chuo has a new first year middle blocker that will be starting. Tsukishima Kei. Former middle blocker from Karasuno.”

 

The murmur’s turned into louder commentary as Tobio blinked in surprise. He had suspected that Kuroo would have needled Tsukishima until the other boy gave in and joined the team but he didn’t think Chuo would put Tsukishima in as a starter.

 

Unless Oikawa had something to do with it.

 

Did the other boy think the same thing that Banno was thinking? That putting in Tsukishima, someone that had worked with Tobio for years and knew how he thinks is the best bet for winning the practice match? Did Oikawa want to see how Tobio was dealing with the new team? Did he know that Banno would put him in?

 

“Not everything is about volleyball,” Kunimi muttered at Tobio’s side. Said boy turned to the other sharply. What? Of course it was about volleyball! “I already told you that Oikawa was going to get a practice game with us. You know why.”

 

“He wants to see how-“

 

“Oikawa will always be thinking about volleyball somewhere in that brain of his,” Kunimi muttered while rolling his eyes. “And yeah, he probably wants to see how you’ve improved. But you and I both know that that isn’t the main reason he pushed for this.”

 

Tobio scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I just know he’s the reason they’re starting Tsukishima.”

 

“Probably,” Kunimi admitted. Tobio tried to ignore the mutterings around them as well as the glances, and glares, he was receiving. None of them could hear the conversation he was having with Kunimi. It didn’t matter what they thought. “He is Oikawa, after all. He wouldn’t be him if he wasn’t thinking about winning. But he wants to be here to help you out. Let him do this so he can fix whatever it is he thinks he needs to fix. I have no idea what happened between the two of you but he seems like he wants to make up for something.” Tobio winced at the feel of Oikawa’s hand on his shirt and the terror he felt when the other boys hand was moving toward him. He had forgiven Oikawa long ago. He didn’t need…whatever this was so the older boy could feel better. “So take a deep breath and do what you do best,” Tobio frowned in confusion. What he did best? “Focus on volleyball,” Kunimi told him with a small smirk. “After all, this is going to be my first time playing against Oikawa. I don’t want to lose,” the other boy said with a gleam in his eye.

 

Tobio stared at him in surprise. Kunimi was excited. An excited Kunimi meant that he was willing to work. Willing to practice.

 

Willing to work with Tobio in the way he had worked with Oikawa.

 

“Then let’s win.”

 

******8******8********8******8******

 

 _Tsukishima:_  
Sent 15:23: ur strtng  
Received 15:24: No idea what that means, King.  
Sent 15:24: u r starting  
Received 15:26: Ah. You found out.  
Sent 15:28: u didnt tell me  
Received 15:32: Really, King. I won’t even make you use punctuation. At least spell out words.  
Sent 15:37: why didnt you tell me  
Received 15:38: Better.  
Received 15:38: I was under strict orders not to do so.  
Received 15:39: Not that I care.  
Received 15:39: I just didn’t want to deal with the whining if I did.  
Received 15:40: He’s tiring.  
Sent 15:42: why  
Received 15:42: I think he was born with it. It’s his personality.  
Sent 15:45: what  
Sent 15:46: no  
Sent 15:46: why didnt he want me to know  
Received 15:48: How would I know? I don’t want to know how his mind works.  
Received 15:50: Ask him yourself, King.  
Received 15:51: I’ll see you at the game.  
Received 15:51: I’m looking forward to watching you lose.  
Sent 15:52: we wont lose  
Received 15:52: We’ll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is getting a great response from everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

For the first time in his life, Tobio was avoiding going to the gym.

 

The Chuo team would be arriving soon, within the next twenty minutes most likely, and Tobio didn’t want to be there when they did. He knew it would probably upset his team, and his coach, but he couldn’t force himself to leave his dorm room.

 

He didn’t know what was going to happen. He had no idea what Oikawa would do when he arrived.

 

But is feelings toward the older setter hadn’t changed in the last four years. He still remembered the words he had told his team when they were playing against Ushijima during his first year.

 

He couldn’t think of anything, or anyone, scarier than Oikawa Tooru.

 

Which was why he was pacing around his small room with his hands clenched. He was lucky his roommate wasn’t in – not that it was any different than usual. He had only seen the other boy a handful of times since they moved in at the beginning of the semester. He wasn’t sure what the other boy did that took up so much time but Tobio wasn’t going to complain. He would have rather roomed by himself anyway.

 

The slow knock on his door made Tobio freeze mid-step.

 

His stomach filling with dread, he slowly made his way over to the door. It couldn’t be Oikawa – he didn’t know where Tobio lived. But still... he pulled the door open slowly and blinked in surprise when he saw Kunimi standing there. Oh. He wasn’t aware that the other boy knew where his room was. “Stop stalling,” the sleepy eyed boy said as soon as the door opened. He slipped around Tobio and into the room, leaving Tobio sputtering behind him. Kunimi didn’t bother to respond to the unasked question and Tobio wondered how things had come to be like this. Kunimi quickly grabbed the sports bag Tobio had left by the bed and turned back toward the door. “Come on. Coach will be upset if we’re late.”

 

Tobio followed behind him at a slow pace. Usually, he would probably argue with the other boy but he didn’t know how to deal with this Kunimi. He had never told him what to do before –and Tobio didn’t think he had ever see him be that forceful. Especially not to him. He usually just rolled his eyes or ignored him completely. Well, that’s what he had done in junior high. Every few minutes Kunimi would look over his shoulder to make sure Tobio was still behind him and then roll his eyes (yeah, that was more familiar), but he didn’t bother trying to get the setter moving any faster.

 

They reached the gym all too quickly and Kunimi led them into the clubroom. “Ooh,” a voice taunted as they stepped inside. Tobio flinched at the sound. He knew that voice. “Are you ready to see you _boyfriend_? I’m sure you’re just _aching_ for it, aren’t you?” Laughter sounded from the upperclassman surrounding Goto, Mori being the loudest. He was still upset about not being chosen as the starter in the game.

 

Forcing himself to not acknowledge the other boy, Tobio followed Kunimi closely. He tried to tune out the various comments between Goto and his group of friends, especially as he was changing. As soon as he was finished, Kunimi grabbed his shoulder and pushed him toward the door. He didn’t hesitate to follow the unspoken order and he wasn’t even surprised when the other first year followed closely behind him. “Careful, Kunimi! Wouldn’t want Oikawa to think you were moving in on his little friend!”

 

The door slammed shut and Tobio couldn’t help but glance over at the usually stoic boy. Kunimi’s eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pinched. “Sorry,” Tobio said hesitantly and slightly awkwardly.

 

Kunimi didn’t even look at him, “What are you sorry for?”

 

“They might start in on you if-“

 

“I’m not worried about it,” Kunimi muttered as they finally stepped into the gym. “They’ll get what’s coming to them soon enough. You know how Oikawa-san can be. Let’s help get things set up before Chuo gets here.”

 

Well that certainly didn’t help calm Tobio’s nerves.

 

Those that had been in the clubroom joined them only a few minutes later and the gym was reading for the practice match shortly thereafter. Tobio practiced setting to various members of the team as they waited for their opponents to arrive. “Don’t go throwing this to please your boyfriend,” one of the fourth year middle blockers muttered after he hit. “I don’t give a shit if he’ll be upset with you. Don’t let it affect the match.”

 

Tobio couldn’t fight back a scowl at that point. “I want to win as much as you!”

 

“Yes, but _what exactly_ are you wanting to win?” Goto called out and multiple team members began to laugh suggestively.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that!” A voice sang out across the court. The ball in Tobio’s hands fell to the ground and bounced toward the net. Oh no. “There is no way Tobio would just let me win. Not that it matters,” he continued, his voice darkening at the end.

 

Well, it seems it was a day for firsts. First time Tobio didn’t want to go to the gym. First time Oikawa called him Tobio without the honorifics. First time Tobio missed that obnoxious _chan_ at the end of his name.

 

The team all turned toward the open doorway, some of them even taking a small step back when they saw Chuo standing there. Tobio had to blink to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Bokuto had his large arms crossed over his chest as his eyes moved from one player to the next, a frown on his usually cheerful face. Kuroo was wearing that grin of his that he had during games – the one that promised pain. Tsukishima’s face was stoic, though anyone looking could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

  
And Oikawa?

 

Well, Tobio had hoped he would never see that smile again.

 

He supposed he should be thankful it wasn’t directed at him.

 

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi greeted as the rest of the team stared at the four boys. It seemed as if the rest of the Chuo team was getting their things together to warm up, their coach speaking with Coach Banno. Kunimi moved forward to stand near his old senpai and Oikawa’s smile darkened at Tobio’s team momentarily before he turned his attention toward the younger boy.

 

“Sleepy-chan! I’m glad you’re here!” Oikawa’s deadly smile turned more genuine as he placed a hand on Kunimi’s shoulder. “Come now, introduce me to your captain!”

 

Oikawa sent a wink Tobio’s way as Kunimi led him toward Ishii. “Uh oh,” Goto muttered as he slid into the open space beside Tobio. “Looks like Kunimi wasn’t the one that needed to worry. It’s alright, I’m sure someone like you will easily be able to turn that pretty boy’s attention back. With a few...favors, anyway.”

 

“That ‘pretty boy’ will happily take you apart with one serve,” a gravelly voice cut in, “that is, if you even get to play today.”

 

“Hello, Kuroo-san,” Tobio turned his own attention toward the tall middle blocker and ignored his teammate. Kuroo waved a hand in return, not turning his eyes away from the third year at Tobio’s side.

 

Goto stood up straight and pulled his shoulders back, trying to make himself look bigger than he was. Even doing so, he wasn’t nearly as big as the boy in front of him. “I’m a wing spiker and there is no way someone like _that_ -“

 

“Like what exactly?” Bokuto cut in with a scowl. His eyes were still narrowed as his huge form lumbered beside Kuroo’s. “You sayin’ something about our captain?”

 

“I believe he was, Bokuto-san,” this was Tsukishima’s input. Tobio wondered how the other boy had managed to come up beside him without him noticing. He thought he finally tuned his radar enough over the past few years to notice when the other first year snuck up behind him.

 

Apparently he was getting rusty.

 

“Eh? And what was he saying exactly?” Hands slid around Tobio’s waist and his mouth dropped open in surprise and horror as he was pulled back against a strong, warm chest. “Hello, love.”

 

What.

 

Tobio didn’t have time to respond as Goto snarled at the space right above Tobio’s left shoulder. “We’re going to wipe the floor with you. Well,” he turned the glare on Tobio. “Unless someone causes us to lose. Is that your strategy? Distract your little boy toy so you can-“

 

“Boy toy?” Oikawa asked, his light voice somehow still holding a viciousness that made Tobio shiver. The arms around him tightened in response. “Oh, you don’t know Tobio at all, do you? Volleyball _always_ comes first. For _both_ of us. And,” the growl became more pronounced as the boy leaned forward. Tobio found himself having to move as well, bending slightly at the waist which pushed him more firmly into the body behind him. For some reason, he felt slightly out of breath. Oikawa must have been holding him too tight. “I don’t need to do _anything_ to Tobio to win against you. I can promise you that.”

 

“Oikawa! Get warmed up!” Chuo’s coach called out and the arms around Tobio loosened but didn’t disappear completely. The hands were placed on his hips and Tobio had to turn his head to face the other setter.

 

“Got to go!” Oikawa said with a cheery smile. “Don’t ‘go easy’ on me now!” Tobio’s eyes narrowed at the obvious challenge.

 

“That was never an issue, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Tobio!” Oikawa whined loudly and his forehead came down to rest on Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio flinched at the sudden weight. Oh. Oikawa’s hair smelled nice. “I told you to stop calling me that!”

 

Huh? He had never said-

 

Oikawa pinched his side harshly and Tobio tried to pull away from the other boy.

 

Oh. Right.

 

“Sorry,” Tobio muttered as his own hand came up to rest on Oikawa’s. To anyone else, it probably looked like he was just wrapping their hands together. In actuality, he was squeezing the slim fingers and trying to get him to let go.

 

He was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“We got to go,” Kuroo finally said, his eyes still narrowed dangerously on the rapidly retreating Goto. “Coach is going to get pissed.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa said airily as his hands finally fell away from Tobio’s person. “Let’s get warmed up so we can get this started. And I can pulverize my dear Kohai,” he winked playfully at Kunimi.

 

Oh. When did he get here?

 

“We’ll see, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi responded lowly.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“Coming!” the setter called back as Kuroo and Bokuto followed Tsukishima. Oikawa took a few steps forward as well before turning his head slightly toward Tobio. “That guy that was here? Is he the little ‘ringleader’ Kunimi has told me about?”

 

Tobio pursed his lips. He really didn’t feel like it would be safe to answer that question.

 

“Yes, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi replied instead.

 

“Hmm,” the Chuo setter turned his head forward and continued on toward his team. Tobio turned on Kunimi instantly.

  
  
“You shouldn’t have-“

 

“He knew anyway,” the boy muttered as he pulled Tobio toward where the rest of the team was rallying beside their coach. “It’s easier just to tell him. Makes less of a mess that way.”

 

Well, he couldn’t disagree with that.

 

“Most of you have seen Chuo play in the past,” Coach Banno started. “Bokuto’s spikes are a force to be reckoned with. That middle blocker, Kuroo, has great defense. And we all know about Oikawa,” there were a few hoots at the name and even more suggestive grins toward Tobio. “However, that first year blocker isn’t going to be easy. And their libero isn’t anything to laugh at. You all need to be on top of your game if we are going to win this.”

 

“Right!”

 

“Go get lined up!”

 

Tobio fell into his place in line and stared across the net at the other team. He first caught Tsukishima’s eye and the blond sent a smirk his way. Tobio glared back in response. It was odd seeing Tsukishima across the net. He was used to the taller boy being beside him. His eyes then traveled down the line, taking in the various players. Tsukishima wasn’t the only one watching him. Almost every person on Chuo’s team seemed to be staring at him. Apparently Oikawa had said something that caused all of them to be completely focused on Tobio.

  
Great.

 

Bokuto smiled at him brightly when his eyes finally came to rest on him. Tobio bowed his head in return. Kuroo was beside the owl like boy and Tobio slid his eyes past him quickly. He always made him slightly nervous. He wasn’t sure how Kenma could stand being around him all of the time.

 

The last person he saw was Oikawa. Said boy was the only person not looking at him. No, instead, Oikawa’s eyes seemed to be fixated on someone else. And those eyes were full of malice, even if the grin on his face showed otherwise.

 

Tobio shivered and bowed with the rest of his team. “Thank you for the game!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I think I've decided that this fic is just going to consist of a lot of short chapters. Sigh. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this one!

They were losing. Of course they were. Not only did the opposing team consist of Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto, both Bokuto and Oikawa seemed to be having a very good day today. Bokuto hadn’t gone into ‘dejected mode’ even once. And all three of the boys seemed to be out for blood.

 

Tsukishima was being his usual snarky self – which meant that every person on Tobio’s team absolutely hated him. Between Tsukishima and Kuroo, none of their spikes were making it through. Bokuto’s were literally powering through every single wall they put up. And Oikawa –

 

Well…

 

It seemed that the only people Oikawa wasn’t aiming to maim was Kunimi and Tobio himself.

 

Which was odd because Tobio was usually the one person Oikawa was aiming for.

 

Tobio’s teammates were breathing hard and sending glares to the other side of the net. And Tobio. Though Tobio had no idea what he had done to deserve those. He was tossing the ball the same way he always did. He and Kunimi had managed to block the other team more than any of their senpai’s. Hell, Tobio had even managed to stop one of Oikawa’s setter dumps! Even Oikawa had seemed surprised by that one. And incredibly irritated, based on the twitching grin he had given Tobio from across the net.

 

“What do we do?” Ishii questioned in irritation after the first set. Tobio was scowling at the scoreboard. 12 to 25. They had lost with a score of _12-25._

 

He was never going to live this down.

 

Those four would hold it over his head for months.

 

Years.

 

Good lord, they were still going to be talking about it after he died, weren’t they?

 

“Kageyama! What the hell do we do to stop them? This is ridiculous!” Ishii snapped, throwing his water bottle toward the bench. Coach Banno shot him a disapproving look but he didn’t say anything to reprimand him.

 

“We need to stop Oikawa-san’s serves-“

 

“Right, because _that’s_ an easy thing to do.”

 

“Kuroo-san and Tsukishima are read blockers. If we can trick them-“

 

“Trick them _how_?”

 

“And if we start blocking Bokuto-san he will lose concentration. Then he will-“

 

“Kageyama, I swear I’m going to-“

 

“Oh, calm down, captain!” Mori said loudly, coming up and throwing his arm around Ishii’s shoulders. “It isn’t Kageyama’s fault that he doesn’t know what to do to stop his _friends_ and _boyfriend_ from destroying us.”

 

“Yeah,” Goto chimed in, causing Tobio’s already tense body to tense even further. “Maybe the best thing to do would be to distract them. Or maybe,” Tobio watched as his grin darkened and his eyes slid over to rest on Tobio, “we should try something else. Maybe the problem is that poor Kageyama is worried about how this game will affect his _relationship_. Maybe we should change it up a bit.”

 

Ishii was nodding his head but Tobio just stared at his teammates in horror. They weren’t saying that he should be taken out of the game, were they?

 

Apparently they were.

 

“Kageyama, sit this one out,” Coach Banno sighed, nodding his head toward Goto. “This might be too much for you right now. We’ll talk more later.”

 

“I don’t need to-“

 

“Mori! You’re going to start this set!”

 

“Yes, Coach!”

 

Tobio’s fists clenched.

 

“Let it go,” Kunimi muttered. “Let them see what happens without you there. After all,” he smirked as his dark eyes stared at the other team. “I can’t block them all.”

 

Tobio continued to scowl and quickly made his way over to where the rest of the team was standing. Many of them chuckled or sneered at him as he walked toward them. “Well, that didn’t last long,” one of the upperclassman muttered.

 

Tobio watched as the team once again took the court. Chuo’s team followed shortly thereafter and even from where he stood, Tobio could tell that Tsukishima was furious. He had known the other boy long enough to know what that cold, calculating look meant.

 

Tsukishima’s eyes flickered over the court until they came to rest on Tobio. He narrowed his eyes considering before turning away and looking toward Kuroo. Kuroo already had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

It was Oikawa that made Tobio take a step back.

 

The older setter was close to the net, his eyes fixated on Mori. Tobio couldn’t hear what the older boy said but Mori’s startled expression confirmed that it wasn’t anything good. Kunimi’s shaking shoulders were just further proof of that.

 

“Oh, is your boyfriend defending your honor?” One of the first years crooned, earning himself loud laughs from the other team members.

 

“My boyfriend is about to knock the rest of the team on their asses,” Tobio snapped back, completely fed up with the comments. The laughter instantly stopped as the boys exchanged startled glances.

 

Tobio was not going to think about the fact that he had just referred to Oikawa as his boyfriend.

 

He really wasn’t.

 

Tobio watched as Kuroo leaned over and said something to Bokuto. The other boy nodded grimly. Uh oh.

 

Bokuto was up to serve first. The ball shot forward, almost as strong as Oikawa’s and definitely as strong as a spike, and easily sailed over the net. It slammed into the libero’s arms and the small third year stumbled back as the ball flew out of bounds. Said libero had fallen backwards onto the floor, eyes wide as he stared at Bokuto.

 

Second serve had Ishii cursing loudly as it slammed into his arms.

 

It was another service ace.

 

Third serve was back to the libero. He managed to get it up, barely, but the boy had lost his balance once more when doing so. The ball went toward Mori who set it for Goto. It was slow, slower than anything Tobio set, and Goto was just as slow hitting it. Tsukishima was there before the other boy could even process what was happening. The ball slammed down to the floor.

 

Another point.

 

Tobio could only watch in an odd mix of amusement and horror as point after point was scored off of his team. On one hand, he was horrified that he was part of this team and they were out there being completely decimated. On the other hand… well, it was kind of amusing. They had taken him out of the game because they thought he was the reason they were losing.

 

Turns out that wasn’t exactly correct.

 

It was Kunimi that finally stopped Bokuto’s streak. Ishii had managed to get the ball up and Mori set it toward the sleepy eyed boy. Kunimi had always been more intelligent than Tobio. And he was certainly more observant. So, he guessed he shouldn’t be surprised when Kunimi delayed his jump just slightly to throw Tsukishima off and scored the first point for their team.

 

It was then time for Ishii to serve. Unfortunately for them, Chuo’s libero easily received the messy serve and sent it toward Oikawa. Oikawa jumped up to serve – only to spike the ball himself. The only person to even think of blocking was Kunimi but the other boy was too far over to make it in time. The ball flew forward, slamming into the stomach of a shocked Goto.

 

Tobio’s hand flew over his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to explode. Goto fell backwards, holding his stomach and groaning loudly. “Oh,” Oikawa called loudly, a look of fake concern crossing his features. “Are you alright? You know, you should really learn to put your arms up when you’re receiving. It can be a lot less…painful, that way.”

 

Oikawa was up next to serve. Most of the members of Tobio’s team took a few steps back to prepare, though Tobio noticed that Goto still hand one hand on his stomach. Oikawa threw the ball up into the air and ran forward, jumping just before he hit the line. Tobio felt his eyes widen as the ball flew forward. It had slammed onto their side of the court before anyone had a chance to move.

 

They were no match for this team.

 

No match for _him_.

 

And Oikawa wanted them to know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! New chapter! Thanks to everyone that has been leaving kudos and commenting! I hope you enjoy this!

Coach called him over after yet another point was won by Chuo and Tobio couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows when he did so. “Get in for Mori,” the coach muttered as he scowled toward the court. Tobio’s eyes narrowed as he moved to make the substitution. He wasn’t sure how he should be feeling about this change. He supposed it was a good thing that Coach Banno realized that it wasn’t Tobio’s fault that they had lost the first set.

 

Then again, he was a little pissed that the coach had thought so in the first place.

 

The whistle blew and Mori scowled furiously when he saw Tobio standing there. He stomped toward the younger boy and grabbed the paddle from his hand. “Don’t think you’ll make any difference in this game,” he snarled quietly, “your little friends will make sure of that.”

 

Tobio turned cool eyes onto the older boy. “My _little friends_ are good,” he informed him, making sure his voice was loud enough to carry over the net. “But I’m _better_.”

 

“There’s the King I know,” Tsukishima drawled as Tobio walked away from the gaping setter and toward his team. “Too bad we’re going to have to prove you wrong.”

 

“Yeah!” Bokuto scowled with his hands on his hips as he pouted at the first year. “That was rude!”

 

“He’s always rude,” Oikawa goaded with a mocking smile. Tobio had to force himself not to wince at the hard look in those brown eyes. “It’s Tobio-chan after all.”

 

Tobio ignored them and stepped beside his team. “So what are we going to do?” Ishii asked as he sneered at the score. _18-5_

 

“We’re going to score,” Tobio muttered. What type of question was that, anyway? Yeah, it was probably impossible to win this set but he was sure they could close the gap at least a bit. And maybe they could talk to the other team into playing another match as well.

 

“And exactly how are we going to do that?” Isshii demanded.

 

“By letting Kageyama actually play,” Kunimi said in his calm voice that made every person on their team turn toward him. “Have you all forgotten who he is? He was invited to the 19 and under Japan team. He went to Nationals every year in high school. Yet none of you seem to trust him enough to let him toss to you the way he needs to so we can win.”

 

Tobio looked at the other boy in shock. Trust him? The only person that had put complete trust in him when playing was Hinata. Sure, his team had come to trust that he would get them the ball and toss them what they needed but they never reached the same level of trust the redhead had. And the fact that it was Kunimi saying those words…well, something in Tobio seemed to roar to life.

 

A few members of the team were exchanging a kind of accepting glance but Ishii was staring at Kunimi stoically. And Goto seemed to almost be growling. Tobio took a hesitant step away from the older boy. Maybe he had rabies or something.

 

“That’s an interesting statement coming from you,” Ishii finally commented as his eyes narrowed slightly. “I remember hearing about your time in junior high-“

 

“That is irrelevant,” Kunimi rolled his eyes and Tobio once again found himself gaping in shock. Irrelevant? “We have both grown since then and Kageyama is in no way the person he was.”

 

“His friend just referred to him as the King,” Ishii retorted with a motion toward Tsukishima.

 

“He might be a King, but he isn’t a horrible one,” Kunimi shrugged. “Not anymore. And if you want even the slightest chance at redeeming ourselves here, you should listen to him.” He turned his back on the captain, who was still looking at him with narrowed eyes, and looked toward Tobio. “What did you see?”

 

“Kuroo is still a better blocker than Tsukishima,” Tobio said bluntly and quietly. No reason to piss the blond off even more than he was with that comment. It wasn’t even like Tobio was wrong – but Tsukishima would be furious. “It will be harder to trick him. But you can fool Tsukishima with delayed attacks and feints. Not always but enough. If we get him too riled up it’ll be more difficult. He thinks more than usual at that point.”

 

“And Bokuto?”

 

“We need to block him,” Tobio started and received rolled eyes and tsked responses from everyone except the person he was actually talking to. “He’s only hitting straights at the moment. It’s an issue of his. He feels good about one thing in particular and has trouble changing it up. Narrow down where he can hit and have someone waiting to receive. We’ll be able to stop at least some of them and he’ll start to get upset.”

 

The libero was nodding his head slowly. “I can do that.”

 

“What about your boyfriend?” Goto snapped as he took a menacing step forward. Tobio instinctively took a step back and he could have sworn he heard someone hissing on the other side of the net. “Not going to give us any info on him-“

 

“Oikawa-san is a very good setter,” Tobio admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “He knows his team well and he knows how to use them. But if we can stifle the other players, it will throw him off. That’s what we need.”

 

Ishii was nodding his head slowly as the rest of the team looked between themselves. Finally, Ishii spoke, “It’s the best we got. Get into your places.”

 

“He’s going to serve to you,” Kunimi muttered as Oikawa smirked at them from where he was standing, volleyball in hand. “We don’t really have anyone that can give a great toss on the court.”

 

“Cover me,” Tobio whispered back. Kunimi nodded hesitantly. He had worked on receiving Oikawa’s serves when they were in school together, but that had been years ago. He looked as if he wasn’t sure he could actually receive it this time.

 

Tobio wasn’t sure either.

 

As soon as Oikawa jumped to spike, Tobio took a step back and Kunimi moved. The ball slammed forward into Kunimi’s arms. “Crap,” he muttered as it was thrown off balance. “Cover!”

 

Tobio moved, running forward and getting under the ball before anyone else on his team realized what had happened. He glanced around quickly, looking toward his spikers, and set the ball left.

 

They scored.

 

The team cheered and Kunimi walked over to give Tobio a high five. Tobio hesitantly did so. He had never really gotten used to doing that. Kunimi’s face shifted into a type of exasperated amusement. “Still as awkward as ever.”

 

“It was just one point,” Goto growled out, causing most of the team to fall silent. “No need to be singing his praises.”

 

“Uh, pretty sure that’s supposed to be our line,” Kuroo commented from the other side of the net as he raised an eyebrow at the third year and placed his hands on his hips. “You really are confused about this whole ‘team’ thing, aren’t you?”

 

The game continued and, although Tobio was right about them not coming even close to winning, they did manage to close the gap enough that it wasn’t a complete disaster. He had hoped that a second game would be played but the Chuo coach had declined the invitation, claiming that he had a group that needed to get back to the school. “Oh, don’t look so sad, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa cooed as he threw an arm over Tobio’s shoulders as they began to clean up. Tobio staggered under the sudden weight. Why was he suddenly so warm? “I’ll come back to visit soon! And I’ll even bring the idiots with me!” Tobio vaguely heard Kuroo and Tsukishima muttering about being called idiots while Bokuto was wailing something in the background.

 

“I’m not upset that you’re leaving, Oikawa-“

 

“I know,” Oikawa cut him off with a sudden smile, “but I’ll convince coach to schedule another match with you guys! Maybe after you have time to actually pull yourselves together a bit.” His voice was purposely loud and Tobio winced as his teammates turned their heads toward them. “I mean, it’s kind of a waste of time to come all the way here if you guys are going to play like this.”

 

Goto growled once again but stopped as Ishii moved forward, “Listen here-“

 

Oikawa turned toward the older boy, dropping his arm from Tobio’s shoulders, and Ishii abruptly stopped speaking. Tobio wondered what look Oikawa had plastered across his face to make that happen. Was it that demonic look that always made Tobio uncomfortable? Was it that sweet smile that basically told you if you said the wrong thing he would cut you? From behind, Tobio could see that his head was tilted. So was it that wide eyed look that promised pain if you disagreed with him?

 

“Am I wrong, Captain-kun?” Oikawa asked in a chillingly sweet tone. Ah. That one. Tobio felt a shiver run down his spine. He really, really hated that one! At least it wasn’t directed at him. “If you think I am then your team has more issues than I thought. Maybe _my_ Tobio-chan chose the wrong school after all.”

 

Tobio’s shoulders tensed. What. Was. That? There were reasons he had come to this school! And Oikawa didn’t even know what those were! What right did he have to comment?

 

Wait, did he just say _my_ Tobio?

 

Seriously?

 

Ishii lowered his eyes for just a moment and that was enough for Oikawa to know that he won. He was smirking when he turned back toward Tobio. “Let’s step outside for a minute, Tobio-chan! I’m sure no one would mind.”

 

People would _definitely_ mind but Tobio didn’t have a chance to disagree with the older boy before he was gripping Tobio’s wrist and hauling him out of the gym. He pulled him off toward the side and somehow managed to spin Tobio around so his back was pressed against the wall. Oikawa took a step closer and leaned toward him as he rested one arm on the wall beside Tobio and the other had left his wrist to rest on his waist.

 

Well, this was awkward.

 

Tobio tried to move back but it was impossible with him already being pressed against the wall. “Oikawa-san, what-“

 

“Just for show, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said lightly, his breath actually brushing against Tobio’s cheek as he spoke. Yeah, he was way too close. “If someone comes looking for us we need to make it look good.”

 

Make it look good? Did people actually do things like this in _public_?!

 

“Now, there are many, many things we need to talk about,” Oikawa said quickly, his voice low in a way that wasn’t exactly threatening yet somehow still made Tobio feel like lightning was shooting throughout his body. “We obviously need to keep up the pretense for a while longer. At least until your captain decides to actually do the job he was given.” The scowl on the other boys face betrayed exactly how he felt about Tobio’s captain. Tobio couldn’t even defend the other boy.

 

And he wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that he agreed with Oikawa. It almost made him as uncomfortable as when he agreed with Tsukishima.

 

Best not to think about that.

 

“So we’ll keep this up,” Oikawa continued. He leaned his head down a bit and Tobio couldn’t do anything but stare in surprise as the other boy pressed their foreheads together lightly. The light brown eyes stared back at him and Tobio didn’t know what to think when there wasn’t a hint of malice in the gaze. He was pretty sure he had never seen that look before. At least not directed at him. “But you now owe me. After all, I’m giving up my bachelor lifestyle for you.”

 

He knew it. Tobio tried to move away but the grasp on his waist tightened. “What do you want?” Tobio finally growled when it became apparent he wasn’t going anywhere. Oikawa pulled his head away and he smiled down at the slightly shorter boy.

 

“Want? Well, there are many things that I want, Tobio-chan.” Tobio wondered just how much trouble he would be in if he kicked Oikawa. At least he would be able to get away from him then. “But, since I know what you’re asking, I’ll tell you!” The smiled dropped. “Let’s make a deal, Tobio-chan. I pretend to be your boyfriend and we get your… _team_ off of your back.”

 

“And?” Tobio demanded.

 

“And,” Oikawa mimicked as he rolled his eyes. “You pretend to be my boyfriend and come with me to visit my parents next weekend.”

 

“… _what?!”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a bit rough but here you go...

“Close your mouth, Tobio-chan. I can’t have my boyfriend looking that unattractive.”

 

Tobio instantly tried to pull away from Oikawa but the older merely laughed and kept him in place with firm hands. “None of that! It was just a joke!”

 

“Oikawa-san-“

 

“If this is going to work, you should call me T-“ Oikawa broke off and scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Oikawa. Just Oikawa.”

 

“If _what_ is going to work?”

 

Oikawa sighed and pulled away slightly. Tobio felt his entire body relax as he did so. He didn’t think he would ever be comfortable with the other so close. It was like his entire body was on high alert. He didn’t like it. “My parents have decided to…set up a marriage meeting,” he growled with a scowl.

 

“…a marriage meeting.”

 

“That is what I just said, Tobio-chan.”

 

“And this has to do with me because…”

 

“Because you are going with me to my parents’ house to convince them that I am fully capable of choosing my own partner.”

 

“What?”

 

Oikawa stared at him in exasperation, “You really are an idiot, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio scowled up at the pair of laughing brown eyes in front of him. “I am not-“

 

“You are. No need to lie,” Oikawa mocked, a smirk once again crossing his features. Tobio glared up at him but didn’t bother to try and protest the accusation yet again. Oikawa would just shoot him down anyway. As always. “So, you come with me and be the perfect little boyfriend so my parents back off. I continue to put up with…this,” his lip curled as he gestured toward the gym, “and help you. It’s a win-win situation.”

 

Tobio stared at the third year in disbelief. “Have you completely lost your mind, Oikawa-san?”

 

“I thought we just went over you dropping the honorifics.”

 

Tobio was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say to this? He hadn’t asked Oikawa to step in and get involved with the issues he was having with his team. And now he was expected to pay the older boy back by pretending to be his boyfriend in front of his parents?

 

Maybe Iwaizumi-san had hit Oikawa in the head with a volleyball too many times.

 

“You really are insane.”

 

Oikawa huffed loudly. “Stop saying that!”

 

Tobio couldn’t help but stare at Oikawa with wide eyes. How did Oikawa even think something like this was going to work? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew Oikawa pretty well. He knew how much the older boy disliked him. There was no possible way Oikawa hadn’t broadcasted that dislike to everyone in his vicinity. He could just imagine the things the older had said to his parents over the years. What even possessed Oikawa to think that he could just bring Tobio home and everything would be okay?

 

“I really don’t understand.”

 

Tobio watched at Oikawa threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Do I need to get Glasses-kun out here to explain it? He seems to have a knack for that!”

 

 _Glasses-kun…_ Tobio really, really wished he could watch Oikawa call Tsukishima that to his face. It would no doubt be entertaining.

 

“Oikawa-san, you hate me.”

 

There was another loud groan and a hand flew up to pinch the bridge of Oikawa’s nose. “You really aren’t going to make this easy for me, are you Tobio?”

 

There it was again. _Tobio._ The name coupled with the lack of honorifics rang throughout Tobio’s head. “I just don’t-“

 

“-understand, yes, I get it,” Oikawa muttered, “no need to repeat yourself yet again. I could comprehend it the first time.”

 

_Still an ass._

 

“Oikawa? You out here?” A voice called. Oikawa moved instantly. Before Tobio could blink, the older setter was pressed up against him and his head was buried in Tobio’s neck. Tobio froze in shock. His chest was against Oikawa’s. Oikawa had a knee between his legs. His entire body was burning… “Jeez, I know you missed each other but come on!”

 

Tobio jumped and yelled out at the sudden sharp, sting of pain between his neck and shoulder but the sound went unnoticed as Oikawa stood and turned to face the boy standing in front of him. His hand flew up to cover the area but he didn’t feel anything. Deciding to ignore it, Tobio turned his attention back to the intruder. It was the libero from his team…Tobio had never caught his name. “Coach wants us inside. We gotta head back.”

 

“Fine,” Oikawa pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“Hurry or we’ll send Bokuto.”

 

The boy hurried back toward the gym and Oikawa turned his attention on Tobio once again. Tobio took a step back at the sudden mischievous yet proud look he was being given. Was Oikawa that happy that someone had caught them in a…somewhat compromising position?

 

“Well, looks like time is up!” Oikawa chirped with a satisfied grin. “Don’t worry – we’ll see each other again soon. And Kunimi is sure to keep me up to date on things here since my _boyfriend_ doesn’t seem inclined to do so.”

 

“I’m not your-“

 

“I’ll contact you tomorrow so we can finalize the plans for this weekend,” Oikawa continued. “I had hoped to get through it today but…I didn’t count on how long it would take to get you to comprehend the situation.”

 

Furiously, Tobio narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Oikawa that there was no way in hell he would be going with him that weekend but his jaw snapped closed as a warm hand suddenly grabbed his own. Instantly, his eyes fell. A hand was holding his. A hand was twining their fingers with his own. Long fingers. A strong hand. A hand connected to a strong arm which was connected to a broad shoulder.

 

Why was Oikawa holding his hand?

 

“Come on now, Tobio-chan! It’s never fun when Kou-chan gets sent after me…truthfully, I would rather take Tetsu-chan over that,” he muttered as he began to pull Tobio back toward the gym. “Even Glasses-kun. Speaking of,” he sent a bright grin over his shoulder and Tobio suddenly wished he had a pair of sunglasses with him. And a cold towel. Why did his cheeks feel so hot? “I have to admit I was surprised that you and Glasses-kun became friends. You two didn’t seem very close the last time I saw you.”

 

Tobio didn’t bother to respond. It was true after all – he and Tsukishima could barely be in the same room together their first year of high school. But things had changed.

 

Apparently more than he was ready for. Four years ago the only reason he could think of for Oikawa’s hand to be anywhere near him was if it was slamming into his face.

 

“Oh! There you are!” Bokuto yelled loudly as he ran up to the two boys.

 

“Here we are,” Oikawa agreed as he pulled Tobio past Bokuto and into the gym. Tobio bowed his head to the owl like boy. They had never really spoken much but he did consider him a…friend. Sort of. “I need to go talk to your captain, Tobio. I’ll call you later.”

 

And then Oikawa leaned down and pressed his lips against Tobio’s.

 

Tobio could only stand there in complete shock as those soft lips brushed his own. He dimly heard various cat calls throughout the gym as Oikawa pulled away from him with a smirk. “We’ll work on that,” Oikawa murmured as his grip finally loosened before letting go completely as he walked away.

 

“Well,” a very unwelcome voice said, “that looked cozy.”

 

“Very,” another voice agreed.

 

Tobio turned his wide eyes onto the boys standing beside him. Both Tsukishima and Kunimi had wide smirks plastered across their faces as they stared at him. Tobio tried to swallow but his throat was so dry…

 

He had no idea what was happening.

 

Again.

 

“You two looked like you had an interesting time,” Tsukishima continued, his eyes flashing behind his lenses.

 

“Agreed,” Kunimi deadpanned with twitching lips.

 

Tobio licked his tingling lips, trying to get some moisture. He needed water. “I-have no idea what you’re talking about,” he rasped. He really, really needed water.

 

“Tsukki! We’re leaving!” Kuroo called as he made his way toward the gym doors with the rest of the team. Tsukishima nodded in response before leering at Tobio once more.

 

“You two seem really into this…act of yours. You might want to invest in some sort of cover up. Though Oikawa has always come off as someone that likes his work to be on display.” With those parting words, Tsukishima nodded his head toward Kunimi and followed his team out the door.

 

Tobio was frowning. Why couldn’t Tsukishima just ever say what he wanted to say? Half the time he had no idea what the other boy was talking about. “What was that?”

 

Kunimi’s eyes were twinkling. He was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. “Oikawa-san really does enjoy people seeing his…work. I think it’s his way of staking a claim.”

 

_Claim? What is he-_

The sharp, stinging pain on his neck. The throbbing he had pushed into the back of his mind because of Oikawa –

 

Tobio practically ran from the gym and into the clubroom. He glanced around, happy to see that no one was in sight, and walked to the closest mirror where he slowly tilted his head to the side.

 

There, on the left side of his neck, was a round bite mark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter is information overload. Hope you all enjoy! We'll be meeting Oikawa's parents next chapter. Be excited, I command you. lol. Anyway, thanks for the comments! I missed a few responses last chapter, so sorry about that. Work has been horrid. I hope you all like this chapter.

Tobio was pacing. He had found himself waking up that morning at five a.m. and he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. He had decided to go for a run instead of lying in bed and that had taken a good hour of his time. Then he took a shower and prepared for the day. He ate breakfast. And then he was back in his room and pacing. His roommate was nowhere to be seen (good) so he wasn’t disturbing anyone. For the tenth time in five minutes, Tobio looked at the clock. Seven twenty-eight. Oikawa had sent him a text the night before saying he would be picking him up at eight. Tobio really hoped the other boy was joking. Yet…he had packed an overnight bag. Just in case. It would be rude if the older boy showed up and Tobio still had to pack.

 

Right?

 

Tobio froze as a knock sounded on his door. He glanced at the clock yet again. Seven twenty-nine. He never thought Oikawa would be one to show up early.

 

Maybe it wasn’t him.

 

Tobio moved toward the door cautiously and pulled it open. Kunimi stared at him through a pair of sleepy eyes. “Do you always open the door like that?” he demanded as he stepped past Tobio into the room. Tobio had a weird sense of déjà vu. Hadn’t they done something like this already?

 

“What are you doing here?” Tobio asked as he followed the other boy deeper into his room. Kunimi was standing there, looking from Tobio’s bed to his roommates contemplatively. He shrugged and plopped himself down on Tobio’s bed before stretching out. “Oikawa-san called me last night and told me to make sure you were ready to go. I had to wake up at seven thirty. On a _Saturday_.” His nose scrunched up in disgust as he buried his face in Tobio’s pillow. “Tell me that you packed a bag so I don’t have to get up.”

 

Tobio wordlessly pointed toward the duffle bag beside the bed. Kunimi’s lips twitched. “Good. Change your clothes.”

 

Tobio glanced down at his clothes. They weren’t anything different than what he usually wore. “Why?”

 

And there went that smile. “Because you can’t show up to your _boyfriends_ house to meet his _parents_ looking like a street urchin. Change. Now.”

 

He did not look like a street urchin! He stuck out his jaw determinedly, “I don’t have anything else. This is fine.”

 

Kunimi scowled as he sat up, “No, it isn’t. And I know you have other things. Nice pair of jeans, at least. And a button down shirt. No t-shirts.” He let out an irritated huff and grabbed the duffle bag. “I can’t believe I have to double check things you packed. You’re like a toddler.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Change!”

 

Tobio hissed in irritated and stomped over toward his wardrobe. He looked at his clothes with a scowl. He didn’t have any of the things Kunimi said. Most of the jeans he had no longer fit him (they were all just a bit too tight) and he certainly didn’t have any button down shirts. He heard an irritated sigh and then footsteps drew closer. Kunimi reached around him to grab a pair of black jeans and a white and black polo shirt. “These.”

 

“The jeans are too small. And the shirt is tight,” Tobio muttered as he pushed the clothes away from him.

 

Kunimi rolled his eyes and pushed them back. “Put them on. You’re almost always swimming in your clothes. Let me check.”

 

Tobio’s scowl grew at the words but he did as instructed. The jeans fit him snugly, making it hard to move and the shirt felt like it was melded to his arms and shoulders. Kunimi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked at him. “Perfect. You might give Oikawa-san a bit of a challenge looking like that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

But Kunimi had already turned away and grabbed a few more items out of the wardrobe to place in the duffle bag. He threw the t-shirt and sweatpants back in the wardrobe with disgust. “I’m going to burn those while you’re gone,” he informed the twitching boy.

 

“You better not!”

 

Tobio’s body tensed as a knock sounded once more on the door. His eyes trailed toward the clock. Eight. Exactly eight. Of course Oikawa would be right on time. Not a minute early or late. Perfect.

 

“Are you going to get that?” Kunimi asked lazily. Tobio shook his head. No. Best to not. Just let Oikawa think he was gone and Oikawa would leave and Tobio wouldn’t have to go with him. Yes. That was a good idea.

 

But he forgot about Kunimi.

 

“Such an idiot,” Kunimi muttered as he strode past Tobio, who was frantically shaking his head. He pulled the door open. “Hello, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Sleepy-chan! Looking more sleepy than usual. Is Tobio-chan ready?”

 

“That’s what happens when I have to wake up early to babysit,” Kunimi drawled as he stepped aside. “But it’s a good thing I did. You probably would have had an aneurism if you got here and Kageyama was dressed in sweats.”

 

“Sweats?!” Oikawa yelped as he practically ran into the room – only to come to an abrupt halt when his eyes landed on Tobio. His eyes trailed from Tobio’s face, down to his feet, and back up again slowly. Tobio’s face burned by the time Oikawa’s eyes met his own. What was happening? “Kunimi?” Oikawa called, making the boy in question look at him in surprise. Tobio wondered if Oikawa had ever actually called Kunimi by his name before. He also wondered if Oikawa was coming down with a cold. His voice was raspy. He didn’t want to be around him all weekend if he had a cold.

 

“…yes, Oikawa-san?”

 

“I think I owe you a favor.”

 

Kunimi hid a smile behind his hand. “Yes, Oikawa-san. I’ll be sure to claim it.”

 

Oikawa nodded, his eyes never leaving Tobio. “Get your bag, Tobio-chan. We need to make the next train.”

 

Tobio shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the bag Kunimi had recently repacked. Oikawa turned to Kunimi and thanked the boy once more, much to Tobio’s confusion, before ushering Tobio toward the door. “I’ll lock up!” Kunimi called as he crawled into Tobio’s bed. Tobio thought about protesting but Oikawa slid an arm around his shoulders and he promptly forgot about the other first year. “Come on, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio allowed himself to be led out of the dorms and through campus to the nearest train station. Oikawa was oddly silent the entire time, not even bothering to tease Tobio when he tripped over a curb. He just slid his arm from Tobio’s shoulders to his waist and helped him regain his bearings before moving forward once more, not moving his arm back to its former position on Tobio’s shoulders. “The train should arrive in ten minutes,” he finally said as he and Tobio stood there waiting. “I suppose I should tell you a bit about my family before we get there. And you and I need to come up with a believable story…something you’ll actually remember,” he mused with a small, teasing grin that left Tobio speechless. Had Oikawa forgotten who he was? He never looked at Tobio like that. Ever.

 

“Let’s see…my father owns a small consulting firm that seems to be getting more popular,” Oikawa said quietly as more and more people joined them in waiting for the train. “I think he wants me to marry a daughter of one of the larger firms to help his business. He also wants me to join him there and take over but I refuse to do so. There will probably be arguing so prepare yourself now. My mother stays at home and pretends she doesn’t know that father is sleeping with his assistant. She’s a nice woman, you’ll like her. My sister had Takeru, my nephew, right after she graduated from high school. Takeru’s father left for University and has never contacted them. They live with my parents and my sister works for my father. Which just shows that she should be the one molded into the next CEO, not me. Takeru will probably become your best friend. He loves volleyball and he is still amazed that the “weird kid” I had bow to me was Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter,” Oikawa rolled his eyes and Tobio wondered just how much that phrase annoyed the older boy. It sure annoyed Tobio. “He saw one of your games your third year of high school and has been asking me about you for months now. He’ll be furious that we’ve been dating and I didn’t mention it,” he said happily with a spark of mischief in his eyes. “I think that’s about all you need to know for now. So…let’s figure out what we’re going to say to them.”

 

Tobio’s head was spinning. His father was sleeping with his assistant? His mother knew? And they were fine? Oikawa-san wanted his son to take over his business and Oikawa was…going to do what? “What are you going to do?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said you weren’t going to take over the business,” Tobio clarified as he looked at the older boy with a frown. “What are you planning on doing?”

 

“Ah,” Oikawa nodded at the questioned. “I’m an astrophysics major. Business holds no interest for me. Neither does consulting.”

 

Astrophysics? “Isn’t that really hard? How do you still have time to play volleyball? And be the captain?”

 

Oikawa looked at him like he was an idiot. Ah. That was a look he was used to from the older boy. “Because I love it. I’m not going to give it up until I have to, Tobio-chan. What about you? Are you going to try out for the national team?”

 

Tobio nodded his head once. Yes, that was the future goal. But… “I need to finish my degree first. I promised mom I’d finish school before I tried anything with volleyball.”

 

Oikawa gazed at him thoughtfully. “Your mother? I remember her. She used to wait for you after practice. She was always really nice.”

 

Tobio bit his lip and nodded once, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. “Yeah. She was.”

 

Oikawa’s head snapped around and his eyes grew wide at the wording. Tobio kept his own eyes locked to the ground as he explained. “She died during my third year at Karasuno. It…we knew it was going to happen. She was diagnosed when I was in junior high.”

 

The arm around his waist tightened. “I had no…I’m sorry, Tobio-chan.”

 

“That’s why I couldn’t attend Chuo or the other powerhouse schools that wanted me,” Tobio explained. “Even with the sports scholarship, they cost too much money. I’m still paying off medical treatments and I need to save what I can. The sports scholarship covered my tuition.”

 

Why was he telling Oikawa this? It wasn’t as if they were close. This was the second time they had seen each other in years! And they hadn’t been friends before. He would have never told him such things in the past. So why was he trusting him with the information now?

 

“I understand,” Oikawa said softly. “So, what degree are you pursuing?”

 

Tobio hesitated. So far, every person he had told had laughed at him, thinking he was joking. They had all apologized and thought it was great after he explained, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get into it now. He glanced up at Oikawa’s soft eyes. “Teaching,” he blurted instantly.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for the usual unbelieving laughter but it didn’t come. “Hmm,” Oikawa said slowly, “Teaching? That’s an interesting choice, Tobio-chan. Any reason behind it?”

 

Tobio looked at the older setter in surprise. “I…Takeda-sensei. He helped me a lot when I got to Karasuno and…I want to do that. Help kids like me. And I can coach volleyball too…”

 

Oikawa cracked a smile and squeezed Tobio’s hip, making the boy jump slightly before a blush overcame his face. “That’s very admirable, Tobio-chan. I’m sure your mother would be proud.”

 

Tobio’s jaw clenched, “Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Eh! What did I say about the _san_? This weekend it’s just Oikawa. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Oikawa-san.”

 

“ _Tobio-chan_!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I've been working on this update for a long time and it still isn't where I want it. I know I said that we'd meet Oikawa's family here but...well, that't the part Ive been having issues with. So, I cut the chapter in half and you are going to get this and I'll keep working on the family meeting. I'll get it out as soon as I can!

The two boys hurried onto the train as it stopped and quickly found seats beside one another. “We never did come up with a story, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said quietly as more people began to find places to sit.

 

Tobio nodded his head slowly. It was true. They hadn’t really thought of anything. But… “I think that’s going to be on you, Oikawa-san. I don’t know what your family will believe.”

 

“Stop it with the _san_ already!”

 

Tobio’s lips twitched and he quickly raised a hand to cover his lips. Even after three years at Karasuno, people on his team had still backed away or flinched whenever he smiled at them. Oikawa’s brows furrowed as he watched him but he didn’t comment. Instead, he threw his arm around Tobio’s shoulders and pulled the younger boy against him. Tobio blinked at him in surprise but Oikawa just smirked. “We need the practice.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Tobio leaned fully against Oikawa and tried to convince himself that he was only doing it because they needed to be comfortable with one another if they were going to pull this off. That was also the reason his heart was beating so quickly. Because he was worried that they were going to get caught and Oikawa’s family was going to be upset with him.

 

…right?

 

“Alright, lets think,” Oikawa said with a sigh as he turned his eyes up to gaze at the ceiling. “It’s always easiest to just have one story so we don’t get mixed up later. Sleepy-chan told your team that we’ve been together since high school, right?”

 

Tobio nodded his head. “And that we kept it a secret but your team knew about it.”

 

“Yeah, it would have been difficult to keep something like that a secret,” Oikawa replied nonchalantly. “Well, we can work with that.”

 

Tobio turned incredulous eyes to the older boy. “How? We couldn’t speak to one another without arguing. I’m surprised we’re talking now!” he muttered the last few words in astonishment, his head beginning to pound. Oikawa was going to make this even more complicated than it already was. And Tobio was going to mess something up because he wouldn’t be able to keep it all straight.

 

“Fine line between love and hate, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said with a wide grin. “We can make it work! Don’t doubt me!”

 

Tobio scoffed. “Doubt your ability to fake your way through a situation? Never.”

 

Oikawa squawked loudly, earning himself several disapproving glances. He bowed his head in apology and then looked toward Tobio with narrowed eyes. “Tobio-chan, I think you spent too much time with Glasses-kun. Remind me to put a stop to that.”

 

“I now have Kunimi on my team,” Tobio reminded the other boy. “He’s probably just as bad as Tsukishima. And you’re the reason the two of them are interacting! I had managed to keep them away from each other throughout high school!”

 

“I apologize,” Oikawa responded with a laugh. “I see how that could be a poor decision.”

 

Tobio nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest as Oikawa continued to chuckle beside him. It truly was a horrible idea. The two were much too alike for Tobio’s liking. And the two ganging up on him after the practice game proved that. He was just lucky that Tsukishima had been called away so quickly.

 

Speaking of that incident…

 

Tobio’s hand shot out and he lightly hit Oikawa in the stomach. The other boy jerked back in surprise but even Tobio knew the motion wasn’t hard enough to hurt him. “Eh? What was that for?”

 

Tobio scowled and pointed toward a certain mark that adorned his neck. Oikawa let out surprised bark of laughter and then bowed his head once more at the glares he received. “You really are going to be bad for my health, Tobio-chan. I’ve never gotten so many rotten looks.”

 

“Lie,” Tobio said without thinking. “You always get those looks when you’re on the court.”

 

Oikawa looked affronted. “But that’s volleyball, Tobio-chan! I’m usually well-mannered and liked outside of that!”

 

Tobio didn’t bother to respond to that outrageous sentence. Instead, he turned his head and watched as the scenery passed. He was nervous. Even with the information he had been told about Oikawa’s family, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or say. Tobio was awkward on his best days. Why did Oikawa think that by making his family think he was with Tobio, of all people, he wouldn’t need to attend the marriage meeting? His parents would probably end up wanting to move it up once they met him.

 

At least Takeru would be by his side. If only because he liked volleyball.

 

“Okay, so my family has probably heard your names a few times over the years,” Oikawa suddenly said and Tobio’s head snapped around to face him. “Especially in middle school. And my last year of high school. I wasn’t exactly…quiet about how I felt about you.”

 

Tobio’s shoulders tensed. “Great. Perfect. What makes you think this is going to work?”

 

“Listen, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa insisted, his arm tightening around Tobio’s shoulders. “That’s actually a good thing! My sister always teased me because she said the only reason I complained about you so much was because I secretly had a crush on you-“

 

What.

 

“-and we can use that! We can say that you and I met again after Karasuno won nationals your first year and we talked. And I realized that Aoi was correct but I didn’t want to admit that. Especially since I was going to be leaving after high school. So, we started dating but decided to keep it casual. We can say that we saw each other whenever I went back to Miyagi and I always met you whenever you were in Tokyo. And then we decided to give it a real shot after you moved to Tokyo for school. That way they can’t really question why I never said anything or why I mentioned dating other people, since we weren’t exclusive at the time, and why we now decided to make the relationship more serious.”

 

Tobio shook his head as he tried to process the information. But… “Your sister thought you had a crush on me?”

 

“Is that the one thing you heard me say?!”

 

No, no it wasn’t. But Tobio didn’t want to comment on the rest of it. Because it made an odd sort of sense. “Aren’t they going to know we weren’t seeing each other when you were at home?”

 

“Nope. I spent most of my time with Iwa-chan or Mattsun and Makki. I’ve already told them what’s going on and they agreed to back me up if needed. You might need to act like you know them pretty well if they show up at the house.”

 

“Which one is Mattsun again? And Makki.”

 

Oikawa sighed. “Number two and three from when I was at Seijoh.”

 

“Right,” Tobio said, recalling the tall, dark haired boy and the slighter, lighter haired one that always seemed glued to his side. “But which is which? And are those their real names?”

 

Oikawa blinked at him. “No. Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Makki was number three. Makki was two.”

 

Right. He could remember that.

 

Maybe.

 

“Just talk to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa decided in a tired voice. “I’ll tell Makki and Mattsun to carry the conversation with you if the three of you have to interact. They were probably expecting it anyway.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “Hey!”

 

“What? You aren’t the most sociable person, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio knew that. Hell, he had been thinking the same thing just moments before. But why did the words sting when they came out of Oikawa’s mouth? “Then why are you taking me?”

 

“Because you’re the only one that will make this work,” Oikawa said firmly. Tobio stared at him in surprise. What the _hell_ did that mean?

 

“But-“

 

“Don’t worry about it, Tobio-chan. Now, do you remember the story?”

 

Tobio scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not that hard. Met after nationals. Decided to date casually whenever you came back for breaks. Started seriously dating when I graduated high school.”

 

Oikawa nodded his head sharply. “Perfect. Now, anything I should know? Any past romances or rumors that might make their way to my parents’ ears?”

 

“No. I was busy with my mom.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes flashed in regret for a moment. “Right. Sorry, Tobio-chan. I’ll try to steer my parents away from that topic. Alright?”

 

Tobio shrugged his shoulders but he avoided Oikawa’s eyes. “It isn’t a secret, Oikawa-san.”

 

“But it still isn’t something you want to talk about.” Oikawa’s other hand, the one not wrapped around Tobio’s shoulders, moved hesitantly toward the boy and gently cupped his cheek. Tobio’s eyes shot up to meet the light brown ones fixated on him and he felt his breath catch in his chest. Oikawa gave him a soft smile, a smile that Tobio hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t one of the smiles he directed at his fan girls, or the one he used when he was trying to get out of trouble. It wasn’t even the creepy smile that sent chills up your spine. No, this one was much softer and showed less teeth than usual. Tobio’s palms began to sweat. “I’ll take care of it, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio nodded his head in acknowledgement, sure that if he tried to speak he wouldn’t actually be able to say anything. That smile crossed Oikawa’s face yet again and then his hand fell away. “Alright. Anything else we need to think of? I mean, I think I know you well enough to answer any questions they might have…and you always watched me closely enough to do the same.” Tobio’s cheeks burned. He wanted to argue the point but he was fairly certain Oikawa was correct. “So I guess we’ll just hope everything works out. Try to get some sleep, Tobio-chan. We still have another two hours to go and you look exhausted. And, trust me, you’re probably going to need all the sleep you can get.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tobio was awake when the train pulled into the station. His hands were ringing from where they were placed in his lap and his eyes flickering around quickly. This was it. He was going to step off of the train, meet the family of Oikawa Tooru, and lie to them for the entire weekend.

 

“Calm down, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa muttered. Tobio could only watch as his pale hand moved toward his own slightly more tan ones. His warm hand covered Tobio’s and pulled them apart before entwining Tobio’s right hand with his left. Tobio’s breath hitched. “You really are a mess. Hey…are you breathing?”

 

Tobio let the air escape from his lungs at the words. Breathing. Right. He needed to do that. He quickly pulled his hand from Oikawa’s grasp. “Fine. I’m fine.”

 

He could see Oikawa studying him from the corner of his eye but he stared down and continued to ignore him as he attempted to control his own thoughts. Thoughts that told him that he should really just go back to Tokyo. That he shouldn’t be doing this. But even he had to admit that Oikawa had, in his own way, tried to help him. Actually _help_ him. He had Oikawa’s attention…and not in a negative way. The twelve year old Tobio was jumping up and down inside Tobio’s head. But the eighteen year old Tobio was wondering if this was really worth it.

 

Oikawa’s loud sigh broke Tobio out of his thoughts. The older stood and raised his hands over his head, stretching as the doors began to slide open. “Come on, Tobio-chan. Time to go.”

 

Tobio stood quickly and moved toward the open doors. His shoulders stiffened just slightly as a heavy arm was placed over his shoulders. “I don’t know if someone is going to be here to meet us,” Oikawa said lowly. Tobio’s head tilted to the side to look at the taller boy. His light brown eyes were scanning the crowd systematically. Tobio swallowed hard as the two paused once they were out of the way of people trying to board the train. But Oikawa shook his head a moment later. “Not here. Too bad-“

 

“Trashykawa!”

 

Tobio’s head snapped to the side and Oikawa let out a startled squeak. Iwaizumi Hajime, a few years older with the same spikey hair and narrowed gaze, was standing just behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. “He really roped you into this, huh, Kageyama? I honestly didn’t think you’d do it.”

 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t say that! He might run away!” Oikawa whined, his arm disappearing from Tobio’s shoulders.  Tobio wasn’t going to think about the fact that he was suddenly a lot colder than he had been a moment before.

 

He should have brought his jacket.

 

“Shut up, Crappykawa! He can run if he wants!” Iwaizumi snapped with a glare. Oikawa’s brows furrowed together and he sent a pout in his best friends direction. Tobio glanced between the two boys, wondering if he should take a step back, but then the frowns cracked. Iwaizumi’s arms fell and Oikawa launched himself toward the other boy with a loud shout of happiness. Iwaizumi laughed as he caught the other boy and the two hugged for a brief moment before separating. Tobio’s eyes narrowed. The two of them were certainly as close as they had ever been.

 

Why hadn’t Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to be his pretend boyfriend?

 

He’d probably be better at it than Tobio.

 

An odd feeling welled in his chest at that thought. He frowned and averted his eyes from the two boys talking loudly in front of him. What…what was this? It reminded him of in his first year at Karasuno and he was removed from the game with Seijoh. When they put Sugawara in instead of him. Or when Tsukishima told him that he wanted Tobio to set to him the way Akaashi had been doing during their second year at the training camp. Or anytime he saw Kunimi and Kindaichi talking and laughing together after their falling out years ago.

 

He had never figured out what this feeling was.

 

He didn’t like it.

 

“Kageyama? You alright?”

 

Tobio’s eyes shifted up at his name. Iwaizumi had moved and was now standing in front of him with a worried frown on his face. Tobio nodded instantly and Iwaizumi’s frown just grew more pronounced. He paused for a moment and then glanced over his shoulder at Oikawa. “You know, it really wasn’t a joke. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

Tobio tried to think of what Oikawa would do if Tobio really did leave right at this moment. He had told his family that he was bringing someone home with him. If Tobio disappeared, who would Oikawa bring with him? He stared into the dark eyes looking at him in concern and his mind flashed to an image of Oikawa holding onto Iwaizumi’s hand and introducing him as his boyfriend…

 

…oh, that feeling was back.

 

“No,” Tobio said quickly, shaking his head and hoping the image would disperse quickly. “I’ll do it.”

 

Iwaizumi still looked unconvinced but Oikawa yelled out happily and bounded over to Tobio’s side once more. “See, Iwa-chan? Everything is fine! Now, why are you here?”

 

“You’re the one that told me you were coming in about this time,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes. “I told your mom I would pick you up. She’s planning a big dinner tonight to impress your boyfriend,” he sent a smirk Tobio’s way. Tobio felt his cheeks heat and he just knew he was blushing bright red. Iwaizumi chuckled and he reached forward to grab Tobio’s duffle bag off of his shoulder. He tossed it over his own shoulder as Tobio blinked at him in surprise. “Come on, let’s get going.”

 

“Aren’t you going to take my-“

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled as his hand once again found Tobio’s. Tobio could only blink in surprise and slight confusion before Oikawa was pulling him through the station behind Iwaizumi.

 

“Don’t care! Stop pulling Kageyama like that idiot!”

 

Iwaizumi led the way to his car and Tobio quickly slid into the back seat. Oikawa chuckled as he did so but the other boy didn’t stop him and he himself took the passenger seat beside Iwaizumi. “So, Iwa-chan, how’s everything going? School good? Regretting giving up on volleyball yet?”

 

Iwaizumi groaned. “I knew that was going to come up,” he muttered. Tobio’s eyes widened. Iwaizumi had given up on volleyball? He wasn’t playing anymore? But…but why would he do that? Iwaizumi’s eyes met Tobio’s in the mirror and the older boy groaned once again. “You have got to be kidding. He has the same look on his face you did when I told you!”

 

“Because Iwa-chan should still be playing!” Oikawa said instantly, turning in his seat and looking at Tobio. “Iwa-chan says that he has too much studying to do and he doesn’t have time to play anymore-“

 

“I don’t have time to play on the team! I still play for fun!”

 

“Isn’t that insane, Tobio-chan? No one else agrees with me!”

 

“Because everyone else has other things they want to do with their lives, Trashykawa. Not all of us have the goal of going pro.”

 

Oikawa scowled and turned back in his seat with a huff. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

 

Tobio bit his lip and turned away from the two boys.  Oikawa was an astrophysics major. He hadn’t said a word to Tobio about wanting to go pro. But…well, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t a possibility. Not with the way Oikawa played and the way he was able to pull his team together. He had just grown even more impressive during his time on the college team. Oikawa might have a chance. Even more than Tobio.

 

“Your mom is excited,” Iwaizumi said, changing the subject. “She was going on and on about how you had found someone. Your father seems a bit…irritated.”

 

“I’m sure,” Oikawa muttered as he rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window. “I’m sure this has completely destroyed whatever plan he had for me.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t respond and Tobio felt the worry growing in his chest. If Oikawa had been exaggerating he was sure the boy would have replied. The fact that he hadn’t…well, it made Tobio wonder just how ‘irritated’ Oikawa’s father truly was.

 

“And Izumi?”

 

“Somewhere between the two,” Iwaizumi replied instantly. “She seems happy for you but she also has to deal with your father and things at the company. She’s stressed, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa sighed and Tobio saw him close his eyes in the window’s reflection. “How’s Takeru? I haven’t talked to him in a couple of weeks.”

 

“The usual. Obsessed with volleyball and trying to ignore everything else that happens around him,” Iwaizumi said with a slight smile. “He’s a strong kid.”

 

Oikawa nodded. “I guess he has to be,” he muttered. He sat up suddenly and plastered a fake smile on his face. Tobio realized why a second later when Iwaizumi pulled up beside a large, western style house. There were two people standing outside waving at the car.

 

Oikawa was out of the car the second it stopped and Tobio hesitated to do the same. The woman, who was undoubtedly Oikawa’s mother, pulled her son into a tight hug. Her hair was the same shade as Oikawa’s and Tobio recognized some of the familiar facial features. Despite standing a head shorter than her son, Oikawa seemed to be struggling to pull away from her small arms. The second person was more familiar, if not older. It was the same boy Tobio had seen years ago when he ran into Oikawa in front of the town center. The boy that had taken a picture of Tobio bowing to Oikawa.

 

The nephew.

 

“This might not be a fun weekend,” Iwaizumi said and it was only then that Tobio realized the older boy had also stayed in the car. “I don’t know how much Oikawa has told you but his father,” Iwaizumi’s voice dropped into a growl at the word, “can be a little overbearing. Just…just let Oikawa take care of it. If you need to escape, call me and you can stay at mine.”

 

“Yours?”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and slowly pushed his door open. “Yeah. I stayed here for college,” Tobio had known that, “and so did Hanamaki and Matsukawa. We’re roommates. They wouldn’t mind. It isn’t odd for Oikawa to end up on our couch whenever he’s in town.”

 

Tobio’s chest tightened. It was one thing for Iwaizumi to tell him he could stay if things went bad. It was another thing all together to know that Oikawa was run out of his family home.

 

It made him feel…irritated.

 

Fighting back a scowl, Tobio pushed open the car door and stepped out. Iwaizumi was already pulling his and Oikawa’s duffle bags out of the trunk of the car. “Oh! Is this him?” The woman still gripping Oikawa asked loudly, letting her son escape her hold and take a few struggling breaths. “Oh, just look at you!” She moved forward excitedly. “I’m Oikawa Mari. Tooru has told me so much about-“

 

“Obaachan!” A new, younger voice cut in. Tobio glanced down. Takeru was staring up at him with wide eyes, his hand gripping his grandmother’s shirt. “That’s Kageyama! Kageyama Tobio! The genius setter from Karasuno! Well, he used to be…”

 

Tobio had to force himself not to flinch at the words. Genius setter. You would think after all the years he had been playing, after all the years that those words had been thrown at him, he would have come to ignore them. “Wait- _you’re_ the one Uncle Tooru is dating?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

Takeru turned toward his uncle with red cheeks and sharp eyes. “Uncle Tooru! You never said that it was _Kageyama_ _Tobio_! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Oikawa, who had finally regained his breath, rolled his eyes. “It’s Tobio-chan. Why would I?” His hand slipped into Tobio’s. For the first time, Tobio tightened his grip. He saw Oikawa wince slightly from the corner of his eye but it didn’t make him loosen his grip. He needed something to ground him and Oikawa was the one that pulled him into this situation in the first place.

 

“It’s Kageyama Tobio!”

 

“It’s the same snot nosed brat I went to middle school with and played against in high school,” Oikawa said sharply as he narrowed his eyes at his nephew. Tobio’s mouth dropped and he knew he wasn’t the only one that heard the muffled laugh come from behind him. “If you’re nice maybe Tobio will practice with you later.”

 

Takeru’s eyes lit up and he ran around Tobio and Oikawa toward Iwaizumi. “Is that Kageyama-san’s bag? I’ll carry it!”

 

Another chuckle, this time louder than the first. “This one is. This one is your uncles.”

 

“Ew. You can carry that one.”

 

“Hey!” Oikawa snapped. “Stupid little-“

 

“Tooru!”

 

“-adorable child,” Oikawa finished with an obviously fake smile. His eyes flashed in retribution as Takeru stuck his tongue out and ran into the house with Tobio’s bag in his hands.

 

“Nice save,” Iwaizumi muttered. He handed Oikawa his own bag and strode back toward the car. “You two let me know when you want to meet tomorrow! Makki and Mattsun are excited to see Kageyama.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa responded. He wasn’t even looking toward his best friend. His eyes were focused on the house in front of him. His shoulders were straightening. His hand tightening around Tobio’s. And his eyes had that glint in them. The one that was always there right before a match. When he was preparing himself for a tough game.

 

But this wasn’t a game.

 

This was Oikawa’s family home.

 

“Well,” Mari said, wrapping her arm around Oikawa’s free one. “Let’s go in. I’ve made all of your favorites! Izumi is watching it while I came to greet you. And your father is waiting. I’m sure they’ll be just as excited as I am to meet Tobio-kun.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - sorry! I just wanted to do the introduction with Oikawa's dad...

Tobio’s fingers were numb. From the second they stepped foot inside the house, Oikawa’s hand had gradually tightened around his own until Tobio could barely feel the places where they were connected. He tried squeezing the other boys hand to get him to realize what he was doing. When that didn’t work, he attempted to extract himself. But that failed as well. Finally, Tobio just came to a stop behind the still talking Mari (though Tobio had no idea what she was talking about) and pulled Oikawa to a stop beside him. For the first time since entering the front door, Oikawa’s eyes met his own. Tobio held up their hands and looked at them pointedly. Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his eyes lit in apologetic understanding. His hand loosened and Tobio pulled himself free, looking down at his hand with a frown. “Sorry,” Oikawa muttered with a grimace when he noticed the purple skin. “I just…”

 

Tobio looked at Oikawa expectantly but the boy didn’t bother to finish his sentence. His brows furrowed. He had never known Oikawa to lose his train of thought like that. Wordlessly, Tobio offered his hand again and Oikawa’s fingers slipped between his own, gently this time. “Are you boys coming?”

 

Tobio glanced down the hallway and saw Mari poking her head out of a door and smiling at them knowingly. Oikawa wordlessly walked toward her, pulling Tobio behind him. The two stepped into the room where Mari was waiting and Tobio glanced around at the big windows, large fireplace, and white furniture. A man was sitting in a chair beside the fireplace, a stack of papers sitting on the table in front of him. He had a few of the papers in his hand and his eyes were staring at the pages through a pair of wire frame glasses. Tobio could see instantly where most of Oikawa’s physical traits had come from. Though there were a few things he had been able to pick up from Mari, Oikawa Tooru was almost an exact copy of his father.

 

“Tooru is here with Tobio-kun,” Mari said happily as she stood beside the man in the chair and placed her hand on his shoulder. The man glanced up over the frame of his glasses. Tobio knew that stare. It was the same analyzing, judging look that Oikawa gave him when they were on opposite sides of the court. His jaw clenched.

 

“Hmm,” the man said, his lips twisting into an unimpressed scowl. Oikawa’s hand tightened around his own once more and Tobio suddenly found himself being propelled backwards as Oikawa took a small step in front of him. Oikawa’s father then turned his attention toward his son. “Tooru. I see you’ve arrived with your…friend.”

 

“Boyfriend,” Oikawa corrected instantly and Tobio’s shoulders tightened. The usual voice, so full of warmth when talking to his friends and teammates or with a bite when speaking with those that annoyed him (usually Tobio), had gone completely flat and cold. It was an unfamiliar sound that instantly put Tobio on edge.

 

“So you’ve said.”

 

Oikawa and his father stared at each other in silence and Tobio’s eyes shifted from one man to the next. He felt like he should say or do something but he wasn’t sure what that something was. The sound of a delicate throat clearing brought the attention of all three men to Mari. “Tobio-kun, why don’t I show you where you’ll be staying this weekend?”

 

“He’ll be in my room,” Oikawa replied instantly. Tobio’s mouth dropped a little in shock. He would be what now? In a house this size, there had to be plenty of other options than to stay in the same room as Oikawa Tooru.

 

Mari paused mid step. “Oh? I had a room prepared.”

 

“My room is fine,” Oikawa told her firmly, his eyes not once leaving his father.

 

“I don’t believe that is your decision to make,” Oikawa-san spoke. Tobio bit back a curse as Oikawa’s hand tightened painfully around his own. He was definitely going to have a bruise. “In case you were unaware, this is our house. Your mother has prepared a room.”

 

“You never make Iwa-chan sleep in another room.” There was that stinging sensation in Tobio’s chest again. He wondered if he was getting sick.

 

“Iwaizumi is completely different than this…person.” Tobio wondered what word the man had considered before he used person. It was obvious by the tick in Oikawa’s jaw that he was aware of it and was not happy. Maybe it was better for Tobio not to know.

 

“I don’t remember saying that we would be sharing a bed,” Oikawa growled. “But Tobio is staying in my room. I’ll sleep on a futon.”

 

Oikawa-san scoffed. “As if we would trust you not to crawl beside him the second our backs are turned. You – boy.” Tobio felt his eye twitch at the word. “Would your parents allow the two of you to share a room?”

 

“Do not ask him about-“ Oikawa started furiously.

 

“My parents are dead,” Tobio replied bluntly. He was already tired. He had never been good at the twisted words and mind games people played. That was more of Oikawa’s area - and now Tobio could see why.

 

“So you’re an orphan with no way to support yourself.”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ -“

 

“I have a full scholarship including food and board,” Tobio informed the man. “And I work at the school part-time.”

 

“That can’t earn you much. I suppose Tooru just buys you whatever you want. Is that the reason you are…cohabitating with my son?”

 

“We aren’t cohabitating!”

 

“Cohabitating?” Tobio asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Tobio, don’t bother to-“

 

“We don’t live together,” Tobio spoke over Oikawa. “I attend a different school. And he’s never bought me anything.” Well, that wasn’t exactly true. When they were in junior high Iwaizumi had made Oikawa buy them all a treat from the corner store. But Oikawa had complained about it the entire time. And he didn’t really think that was what the older man was talking about, anyway.

 

Oikawa-san’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t respond to the information. Mari clapped her hands once after a brief moment of silence. She had a smile on her face that looked almost painful. “Alright! If you’re sure you want to share,” she looked at Tobio questioningly and he nodded his head once. If Oikawa wanted them to share a room so badly he wasn’t going to argue. Especially since he would then be siding with this other man and that thought irritated him. “Then I’m sure Tooru can take you to his room. The two of you can rest before dinner. I should go help Izumi. We’ll be eating in thirty minutes!” She gave her son a pleading look and hurried from the room.

 

Oikawa nodded his head and turned to face Tobio. Their eyes met briefly before Oikawa slid his hand from Tobio’s grasp and wrapped it around his waist, urging him toward the door. “Tooru!” Tobio paused as Oikawa stopped and looked over his shoulder. “We will speak more at dinner.” Tobio’s shoulders tightened. That was a tone he was familiar with. That was the tone Oikawa used when he wanted to provoke someone. It was the tone he had used with Tobio’s team right before their practice match.

 

“I’m sure we will,” Oikawa responded curtly. Tobio was then moved forward out of the room and away from the man that was still sitting there watching them go.

 


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the door closed behind them, Oikawa’s arm dropped from Tobio’s waist and he let out a loud growl. Tobio could only watch as the older boy strode toward a bed located against the far wall of the room and throw himself down, burying his head in the pillows. Tobio’s head tilted toward the side as he looked around the room that consisted of a dresser, a desk, a telescope, and a bookshelf. The bookshelf seemed to be filled with sci-fi novels and old issues of volleyball magazines. There were various things on top of the desk and dresser, most of them things Tobio couldn’t name.

 

“Sorry, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said tiredly. Tobio’s eyes snapped back toward the bed where Oikawa was now sitting up and watching him. “My father and I…don’t really get along well. I knew he wasn’t going to be happy but I didn’t expect him to start in on you. At least not at first.” He scowled and Tobio had to stop himself from taking a step back when his eyes flashed.

 

“It’s fine,” Tobio muttered uncomfortably.

 

“No, it really isn’t,” Oikawa scoffed. He stood and moved toward a closet situated beside the dresser and pulled out a futon. “Rest, Tobio-chan. You’re going to need it.”

 

Despite the obvious threat that seemed to linger in those words, Tobio stood just inside the closed door and stared at Oikawa stubbornly. “I can sleep on the futon.”

 

Oikawa paused in his movements. “Don’t be silly, Tobio. Get on the bed.”  
  
Tobio blinked in surprise at the lack of honorific. Sure, the _chan_ had been dropped in front of Tobio’s team and Oikawa’s family but they were now alone. And Oikawa had called him the dreaded Tobio-chan just a moment before. So why did he just refer to him as ‘Tobio’ now?

 

Apparently he was thinking too long because Oikawa had finished setting up the futon and was lying down, staring up at the ceiling with his right arm stretched out over his head and his knee bent. Tobio’s eyes drifted toward the other knee. It was stretched out and Oikawa was unconsciously using his other hand to gently rub it. Tobio’s brows furrowed in concern. “Do you need ice?”

 

Oikawa’s head rolled to the side and he frowned. “What?”

 

“Your knee,” Tobio muttered, nodding to where Oikawa’s hand was resting. He felt his cheeks burn. “Ice?”

 

Oikawa blinked slowly and then followed Tobio’s gaze toward his own hand. “Uh, no. It’s fine. Thanks, though.”

 

Tobio’s face burned even brighter and he quickly made his way toward the bed. He felt Oikawa’s eyes on him on the way but he avoided the gaze and carefully sat on the bed. He bit his lip before letting himself lye back with his head on the pillow. Within moments he felt himself tense as the familiar scent of Oikawa washed over him. It was as if he was swimming in it. He guessed, in a way, he was. He stared up at the ceiling as he began to slowly relax. He thought over the events from the day. It really hadn’t been bad. It was surprising considering he had spent the entire day with Oikawa. And yet, well, he didn’t regret it. Not yet, anyway.

 

“Takeru was happy to see you,” Oikawa said, breaking the silence. Tobio turned on his side so he could look down at Oikawa. The older boy was still on his back but his eyes were focused on Tobio. “Happy enough that he didn’t even greet his own uncle.” Tobio’s eyes widened at the words. He was used to Oikawa’s jealousy and it would certainly make a long weekend if it reared its head now…but Oikawa’s lips were curled up just slightly and his eyes were glinting mischievously.

 

Was Oikawa _teasing_ him?

 

“Don’t worry about it, Tobio-chan. He’s the same way with Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a soft smile.

 

Now that Tobio could understand. Iwaizumi was easy to look up to. And yet that stinging sensation was back. He rubbed at his chest and frowned. Maybe he should get a doctors appointment once he got back home. Before Tobio could respond, mostly because he had no idea what to say, the door slammed open. Tobio scrambled up while Oikawa just lazily turned his head. “I’m sure we’ve talked about you knocking,” he drawled.

 

A woman that looked strikingly like Oikawa shrugged her shoulders. She appeared to be about ten years older than the boy on the floor but her light brown eyes were shining and a smirk curled her lips. “If I knocked than I wouldn’t get to see anything _interesting_. Not that there was anything to see,” she pouted his way.

 

“Ew!” Oikawa scrunched up his nose and threw his arm over his eyes as he groaned loudly. “You’re my sister! You shouldn’t want to see anything at all!”

 

Sister. Right. This must be Takeru’s mother. What was her name again?

 

“You aren’t the one that I was looking at,” she said, her lips twisting again as she looked at Tobio. He stared back at her warily.

 

“Oh no,” Oikawa snapped, jumping on his feet and stepping into his sister’s eyeline. “He’s too young for you, you harpy! Not to mention he’s _my boyfriend_!”

 

“Age doesn’t matter,” the woman said, waving her hand and tilting her head so she was looking at Tobio once again. He shifted uncomfortably. Was she serious? “I’ve told you for years that he was a cute-“

 

“Kid,” Oikawa snapped. “You said he was a cute _kid_. Doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship to me! He’s closer to your son’s age than yours!”

 

The woman’s eyebrows rose and then she began to laugh loudly, her arms wrapping around her stomach. Oikawa sighed in irritation and placed his hands on his hips. “What’s so funny?!”

 

“You,” she gasped out, shaking her head. Once the laughter died – laughter that Tobio didn’t understand – she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and focused on the two of them once more. “I was just kidding, you idiot! I’ve been waiting for years to tease you about this! I told you that you liked him! Sorry,” she said, stepping forward and bowing her head toward Tobio. “I’m Oikawa Izumi, Tooru’s older sister. It’s nice to finally meet you, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Don’t call him that!”

 

“Why? Is that you’re name for him?” Izumi teased. The smile faded as her eyes narrowed. “And don’t think I’m ignoring that harpy comment, brat. You’ll pay for that.”

 

Tobio bit his lip as a smile threatened to overtake his face. Oikawa was staring at his sister, his mouth slack with shock and his eyes wide. He didn’t think he had ever seen the older boy this surprised. It was…funny.

 

Tobio thought he might like Oikawa Izumi.

 

“Anyway, mom wants you to come down, now,” she said over her shoulder as she turned to walk out the door. “Everything is ready.”

 

“She said thirty minutes!”

 

“She was wrong,” the woman called as she walked down the stairs. Oikawa huffed and let his arms fall to his sides.

 

“Evil harpy,” he muttered before turning to face Tobio. Tobio tried to wipe the amusement off of his face but he was pretty sure that he failed by the way Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Should have known letting the two of you meet was a mistake,” he whined, closing his eyes tightly and sighing. “Too late now, I guess. Alright, Tobio-chan. Just – just try to ignore whatever my father says, alright? If he asks you something, just give him simple answers. I’ll take care of everything else.”

 

Right, because that made Tobio feel better about this situation.

 

But Oikawa was once again grasping his hand and Tobio was being pulled down the hall and stairs. His shoulders squared as they walked into a semi-formal dining room. Oikawa’s father was seated at the head of the table, Mari on his left. Izumi was beside Mari with Takeru next to her. Oikawa pulled Tobio around the table, taking the seat on his fathers right with Tobio beside him. Tobio glanced across from him and met Izumi’s eyes. She sent him a wink.

 

“I hope you enjoy the food, Tobio-kun,” Mari said brightly as she began to fill her husbands’ plate.

 

Tobio let his eyes trail over the dishes before him. “They look great. Thank you.”

 

“I suppose anything would be appealing after eating out every night,” Oikawa-san commented coldly.

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed at the words. He lived in a dorm without a kitchen. Of course he ate out – usually at the school. But he didn’t see why that was something to make the man angry. “Tobio lives in the dorms,” Oikawa replied, just as coldly, and Tobio was surprised to hear his own thoughts being echoed by the other boy.

 

“How are the dorms?” Izumi asked, cutting in before her father could make another statement. “I hated living in the dorms my first year of college. I ended up moving out with a group of friends during my second year.”

 

“And pregnant a few months later,” Oikawa-san stated, not even bothering to look up from his plate. “Not something we want repeated in this family.”

 

Tobio’s eyes flew to Takeru but the boy seemed unbothered. It was as if he was used to the comments coming his way from his grandfather. Tobio inwardly scowled. No child should have to hear things like that directed at them or their parent. Just because he didn’t react didn’t mean the words didn’t hurt. “Considering Izumi is now living here with Takeru and hasn’t been in a relationship in years and I’m gay, I don’t think that’s a problem,” Oikawa retorted. He turned his attention toward his nephew. “Takeru, I heard you’ve been keeping up with your practice. Tobio and I will help you after dinner.”

 

The boy’s head shot up for the first time since they sat down. “Really? Is that okay?” He asked Tobio with a grin.

 

Tobio’s lips curled up in response. “Sure.”

 

“So you play that game as well. I hope you aren’t wasting all of your time on it when there are more important things. My son has yet to learn that lesson.”

 

“Tobio attended Karasuno,” Oikawa said and Tobio saw his hands curl into fists under the table. He hesitantly reached forward and placed his own hand on top of Oikawa’s. The other boy’s eyes shot toward him but Tobio just looked forward, not acknowledging what he had just done. His heart was pounding at his own actions. What had made him do something like that? He should just put his hand back in his own lap. He just had to move it slowly so no one else noticed where his hand had been…but then Oikawa’s fist opened and their hands entangled. Oikawa glared at his father as he let their joined hands rest on his leg under the table. “He went to Nationals all three years of high school.”

 

“Congratulations!” Mari said quickly as her eyes darted between her husband and son. “I’m sure it took a lot of work! I’m glad it paid off.” Tobio inwardly cursed as the hand tightened around his own. Why had he put himself in this situation again?

 

“I suppose that is better than spending all of your time working toward something that never comes into fruition.”

 

Tobio winced. He was sure his hand was going to be bruised. “Oikawa is the best setter I’ve ever seen,” Tobio found himself snapping toward the other man. “He can match well with any team. He brings out the best of his teammates. That isn’t something everyone can do.”

 

Every eye turned to him. Tobio’s own eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He felt his face flush and he quickly looked down at the table. Oikawa’s hand loosened for a moment before tightening once more, this time holding his firmly. “Wait – you think _Tooru_ is a better setter than _you_?”

 

Takeru seemed completely shocked at the words. Tobio’s brows furrowed. “Yes? He always has been.”

 

“Bu-but you’re Kageyama Tobio! King of the Court! Genius Setter! You’ve been to Nationals-“

 

“My teammates used to call Oikawa The Great King,” Tobio informed the boy. “Even they knew he was better than me.”

 

Takeru’s mouth hung open as he looked toward his uncle. Tobio’s frown grew as he looked at the other people at the table. Izumi had a hand over her mouth, covering her smile. Mari was smiling fondly at her son. Oikawa-san had narrowed his eyes and was staring directly at Tobio. Tobio ignored the man and hesitantly turned to Oikawa. Oikawa whose face was unreadable. Oikawa who was staring at him, his eyes dark and betraying an emotion Tobio had never seen before. “Tobio-ch-“

 

“When did the two of you meet, exactly?” Oikawa-san cut his son off. “From those words I suppose the two of you knew one another in high school.”

 

Oikawa’s head snapped to the side. Izumi shook her head at her father. Mari’s smile twitched. She gently placed her hand on her husbands’ arm. “Honey, Tooru and Tobio-kun went to junior high together. Tooru spoke of him often.”

 

“Did he?” Oikawa-san questioned. “Interesting.”

 

Interesting? Why did that word seem to hold so much meaning? Meaning that Tobio didn’t understand.

 

“Tobio and I have known each other for years,” Oikawa said, his voice coming out harsh through his clenched teeth. “He and I started casually dating right before I graduated. We decided to make our relationship serious when Tobio moved to Tokyo. This isn’t some sort of whim or a phase. He’s seen me at my worst. I’ve seen him at his. I wanted him to come here this weekend so you would realize that.”

 

There was a moment of silence and Tobio stared at Oikawa with wide eyes. Oikawa was staring at his father with a challenging gaze. Oikawa-san seemed to be studying his son with his cold eyes. “You have a duty to your family-“

 

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Oikawa snapped. “I’m not changing my major. I’m not taking over the business. And I am not marrying someone to help you get ahead. I have my own life. My own dreams. And if you think I’m giving up Tobio, you have another thing coming.” Oikawa stood, pulling Tobio to his feet. “Takeru, Tobio and I will be outside when you’re finished. I’ve lost my appetite.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!

“Oikawa-“

 

“Not now, Tobio,” Oikawa said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. They were standing outside in front of the volleyball net after walking away from Oikawa’s family. “Just…give me a minute.”

 

Tobio snapped his jaw shut and watched the older boy warily. He wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened in that room but he knew it had infuriated Oikawa. And an infuriated Oikawa never turned out well for anyone, especially Tobio. The other setter was pacing, muttering to himself and running a hand through his hair. Tobio’s eyebrows shot up. He had never seen Oikawa so…uncaring about his appearance and that one move had his hair sticking up and disheveled.

 

It was amusing.

 

And a bit terrifying.

 

“There’s a ball behind you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa finally said, his voice subdued though he fixed Tobio with a gaze that was flickering dangerously. “Toss to me.”

 

_…okay?_

Tobio turned and grabbed the ball. He sent a toss toward Oikawa and wasn’t the least bit surprised when the older boy sent a hard spike toward the other side of the net. Tobio blinked. It looked as if Oikawa had been practicing more than his setting technique the past few years.

 

The two continued, Tobio setting for Oikawa and the older spiking the ball hard enough that Tobio wondered if Oikawa had ever considered changing positions. Neither said a word and Tobi found it surprisingly relaxing. He almost forgot who it was he was playing with. Almost. But there was always the faint feeling that he needed to make sure every set was perfect. Because he if messed it up, Oikawa would know. And he didn’t want Oikawa to see him make a mistake.

 

He wasn’t going to think any deeper into that. Best to leave it alone.

 

They only stopped when they heard the back door slide open and footsteps hurrying toward them. Tobio paused, the ball in hand, and turned his head to see Takeru running toward them. Oikawa placed his hands on his hips and gave his nephew a small smile. “Ready to play with Tobio?”

 

Tobio’s eyes shot toward Oikawa, wondering if he was upset that his nephew was so excited about playing with someone else. But Oikawa didn’t seem bothered. Tobio thought back to the words Oikawa had said in the bedroom. Was Takeru like this with Iwaizumi as well?

 

“Yeah!” Takeru yelled out, giving Tobio a smile. “I’m ready!”

 

Oikawa scoffed in amusement. “Wait a moment. Let me lower the net.” He took a moment to do so and then grabbed the ball from Tobio’s hand. “Alright, get into position.” Takeru hurried to do as told and Oikawa stood beside Tobio. “Don’t go easy on him, Tobio-chan. He needs to learn different types of tosses.” His voice was low and Tobio felt his breath tickle his ear. He shuddered but nodded his head in acknowledgement. Oikawa pulled away and Tobio narrowed his eyes at the smirk on the other boys face. But Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders and moved off to the side. “Ready?” At the affirmative nod, Oikawa threw the ball in Tobio’s direction. Tobio got under it and tossed it to Takeru, who was running toward the net.

 

It was a soft toss, one that was right in Takeru’s line but one that he could work with if needed. Similar to the one he would send Tsukishima during their first year after the other boy yelled at him. Takeru hit it fiercely and yelled in triumph as he did so. “Hmm, bit faster, Tobio,” Oikawa said, ignoring the yells from his nephew.

 

So Tobio did.

 

Oikawa was quick to tell Tobio to change the toss when he felt that Takeru was doing well with what Tobio was sending him. Tobio didn’t argue. Was this how Oikawa practiced with his team? He knew that the other boy had certainly improved a good deal of his teammates – Kindaichi and Kunimi were examples of that. Hell, Kunimi had always had issues when Tobio changed up the toss. Now he just hit it easily.

 

Probably because Oikawa had made him practice to hit something similar in case it was needed.

 

He wondered if the tactic was working with Tsukishima.

 

He suddenly really, really wanted to watch one of the other team’s practices.

 

“Alright,” Oikawa said, placing the ball down in the basket they family had on the back porch. “That’s enough for tonight.”

 

“But-“

 

“You don’t want to strain yourself,” Oikawa said quickly, cutting off his nephew and giving him a wide smile. “We can do some more tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Takeru smiled and turned toward Tobio. He bowed. “Thank you!”

 

Tobio blinked. “Uh…sure.” He received yet another smile before the boy ran back toward the house. Tobio tilted his head in Oikawa’s direction. “Why did he thank me? All I did was toss. You’re the one that suggested what to do.”

 

“But you’re the one that did it, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa was with a small chuckle. He turned his eyes toward the house and sighed. “I guess we should go in as well.”

 

Tobio hesitated. They probably should go back inside. It would be rude to not do so. And yet, the distaste on Oikawa’s features made Tobio suggest, “Why don’t we take a walk? I haven’t been in this area in a long time. Since Junior High.”

 

It was true. Oikawa’s home was very close to their old junior high school. Tobio had lived in the other direction with his mother – closer to Karasuno. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Tobio-chan. Not sure if much is still open but-“

 

“We can just walk,” Tobio said quickly.

 

Oikawa’s eyes met his and the older boy nodded slowly. “Alright. Come on then.” Tobio fell into step surprisingly easy with Oikawa. The two walked slowly, neither speaking as they made their way up Oikawa’s street. Tobio wondered if this was a mistake. He didn’t even know why he suggested it in the first place. It wasn’t until the two had turned the corner and Oikawa’s house was out of sight that the other boy spoke. “Sorry about dinner, Tobio-chan. We can find somewhere to eat if you want.”

 

Tobio nodded his head. “I’m hungry.”

 

Oikawa let out a startled giggle and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tobio frowned. He wasn’t sure why he being hungry was funny. “Blunt as always, Tobio-chan,” he said with a smile on his lips. He threw his arm over Tobio’s shoulder and the younger boy stumbled slightly. “Let’s see what’s still open. I’m a bit hungry as well.”

 

Tobio managed to regain his footing and the two continued down the street, Oikawa’s arm still thrown over Tobio’s shoulders. Tobio contemplated pushing the arm off of him but mentally sighed and decided to keep it where it was. They were just pretending, right? Though he wasn’t sure exactly who the other boy was pretending for right at this moment. Maybe he was expecting to run into people that knew his family.

 

They ended up at a roman shop. The two slid into opposite sides of a booth and avoided one another’s eyes as they waited for their food. For the millionth time that day, Tobio thought that this was a mistake. He should have just stayed in Tokyo. “So, are you and Kunimi getting along?” Oikawa finally asked, “Regaining your lost friendship and all of that?”

 

Tobio shrugged and took a drink of his water. Were they? Had they even been friends in the first place? Kunimi had said that they had. But Kindaichi had said they hadn’t. Tobio had thought they were, once upon a time. Maybe it was Kindaichi that was wrong? “I don’t…I don’t know. He doesn’t like me.”

 

Oikawa tilted his head. “I think Sleepy-chan likes you more than he wants to admit, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “What?”

 

“Well, he did contact me when he thought you were in trouble,” Oikawa pointed out. “Doesn’t sound like he something a person would do for someone they hate.”

 

_I’m not so sure about that…_

“You don’t like me either,” Tobio pointed out. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

“Right. Of course I don’t. You’re such an idiot, Tobio-chan. No wonder Glasses-kun sighs whenever we talk about you.”

 

“You talk about me?”

 

“Ugh,” Oikawa groaned. He let his head fall onto the table. “Why is this so hard?” he whined. “You talk to Glasses-kun and Iwa-chan!”

 

“I’m talking to you.”

 

“This isn’t…you aren’t…ugh!” Oikawa lifted his head and threw his hands up in the air. “Right, sorry. I guess you are. Let’s just eat.”

 

Tobio shrugged his shoulders and gave a thankful nod to the woman that brought him his bowl. It was best to just ignore the words coming of the other boy’s mouth. Oikawa had always been weird, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Tobio stepped into the Oikawa household after his ‘boyfriend’ and immediately felt the chill in the air. Oikawa had paused right in the entry way and he was staring right ahead with tense shoulders. Tobio frowned and followed his gaze. Oikawa-san was illuminated in the hallway, a glare on his face. Tobio shifted uncomfortably.

  
“Where have you two been?” the man asked coldly. “You came home to visit your family, did you not? And you disappear without alerting anyone to where you were going.”

 

“We went for a walk,” Oikawa responded with ice in his tone. “I wasn’t aware I needed to clear my schedule through you. Come on, Tobio. Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Your friend will not be staying with you,” Oikawa-san said instantly, taking a menacing step forward. “I had Mari move his things into the extra bedroom.”

 

“I told you he was staying with me.”

 

“I will not have… _that_ happening in my household!” Oikawa-san roared and Oikawa moved slightly to the left so he was in front of Tobio. Tobio scowled and tried to shift around the older boy but one quick glare from Oikawa had him freezing in place.

 

“ _That_? I told you that I would sleep on the futon. Tobio in the bed. We aren’t going to do anything in _your household_.”

 

“Then sleeping in separate rooms shouldn’t be a problem,” the man challenged. “Now, I have a schedule planned out for tomorrow. Be sure to be ready to leave at eight.” His eyes landed on Tobio. “ _Just_ you. I’m sure your friend can find something to entertain him for the day.”

 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa snarled. “What do you have scheduled exactly that doesn’t include Tobio? I’m not going to just leave him here-“

 

“He was raised in the area, correct? I’m sure he has friends he would like to visit. You have responsibilities to attend to.”

 

“Like what? I told you I’m not going to-“

 

“You are going to do as I say if you want me to keep paying for that apartment you’re living in.”

 

Oikawa’s mouth dropped and his eyes flashed. Tobio frowned. Was…was the man threatening his son? For what? He didn’t…he didn’t understand.

 

“And where are you going tonight?” Oikawa snarled, eyeing his father’s clothing. “Seems a bit late to run to the store.”

 

Oikawa-san stared at him impassively. “I have business to attend to.”

 

“Business? Does this business happen to be your secretary and spread her legs-“

 

Tobio didn’t even see the man move but suddenly he was standing in front of his son with his hand raised. Oikawa’s head snapped to the side and the slap echoed around the hall. Tobio’s hands clenched Oikawa’s shirt and he roughly pulled the older boy back on instinct. Oikawa-san didn’t even bother to acknowledge him. “Be very careful with what you say, Tooru,” the man growled. His hand lowered and he shouldered his way toward the door. “Eight a.m.”

 

The door closed and Oikawa remained frozen. His back was pressed against Tobio’s chest, Tobio’s hand still gripped in his shirt. “Oikawa-san? Are you-“

 

Whatever haze Oikawa was in seemed to break. He shook his head and pulled away from Tobio. “Grab your things, Tobio-chan. We’re leaving.”

 

“Leaving?”

 

Oikawa nodded and walked down the hall, Tobio having to jog to keep up with him. “We’ll stay with Iwa-chan tonight and head back tomorrow. I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

 

“Oikawa-“

 

“You promised!”

 

Oikawa froze mid-step and turned toward the cry. Takeru was standing in front of an open door, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes swimming with tears. “You promised that we would play again tomorrow!”

 

Tobio watched as Oikawa let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Even in the dim hallway, Tobio could see the angry red on his cheek, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. “Takeru, I’m sorry but-“

 

“No! You promised!”

 

“I know!” Oikawa snapped back. The tone made the younger boy step back and cross his arms angrily over his chest. Oikawa closed his eyes and seemed to try to collect himself. “I’m sorry. But I don’t want Tobio to-“

 

“It’s your fault! If you hadn’t talked to him like that-“

 

“No,” Tobio said and two pairs of light brown eyes turned to him in astonishment. “No matter what Oi- Tooru said, Oikawa-san should not have…done that.” He pretended not to notice the dumbfounded expression on Oikawa’s face. He wondered if it was because he had stood up for him or because he had called him by his given name. He wasn’t even sure why he did that.

 

“Agreed,” a new voice cut in. Tobio turned around quickly in surprise. He hadn’t heard anyone else in the hallway with them. Izumi was moving toward them, her feet moving silently on the floor. Tobio frowned when he saw two bags in her arms. His and Oikawa’s. “Go to Iwaizumi’s. He told me after the two of you left that he had a marriage meeting set up for tomorrow,” she said to Oikawa. “And he’s going to announce that you’re coming to work for the company.”

 

“I’m _not_ -“

 

“I know,” Izumi said soothingly as she handed over the bags. Tobio reached for his but Oikawa snatched it from him and threw it over his shoulder along with his own. “But he’s going to do everything he can to make you.”

 

“Mom-“

 

“I’ll take you to Tokyo to visit,” Izumi said to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Your uncle and Tobio will practice with you then.”

 

“We will,” Oikawa said. “I promi-“

 

“Don’t lie!”

 

Oikawa’s mouth snapped shut. Tobio took one look at his hurt expression and kneeled down so he was eye level with Takeru. “I promise. When you come to Tokyo, we’ll practice again.” Takeru bit his lip but nodded his head before turning to press his face against his mother’s shirt. Izumi gave Tobio a thankful smile as she ran her hand through her son’s hair.

 

Oikawa leaned down to grab Tobio’s arm and he pulled him toward his feet. Once Tobio was standing, the hand trailed down the younger boys arm until their fingers were tangled together. Oikawa squeezed his hand slightly. “Fine. We’re going.” Izumi nodded and Oikawa proceeded to pull Tobio toward the door.

 

“Oh, and Tooru? He wasn’t joking about the apartment.”

 

“I have somewhere else to stay,” Oikawa said simply. Izumi didn’t respond and Oikawa and Tobio stepped outside of the house. Oikawa let out a deep sigh as soon as the door closed and the tension seemed to leak from his body.

 

“Oikawa-san-“

 

“Seriously, stop calling me that,” Oikawa said as he pulled Tobio toward the street. “Especially now.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “Fine. Oikawa, where are we going?”

 

“To Iwa-chan’s.”

 

“I know that. But where is it?”

 

“Not too far. Maybe twenty minutes or so,” Oikawa said thoughtfully as the two began to walk. “I’m sure he’s already waiting for us.”

 

“Wha-“

 

“I very rarely end up staying the night when I come to visit, Tobio,” Oikawa said with a grimace. “Don’t worry about it. They’re used to me sleeping on the couch. Though,” he sent a cheesy grin and wink Tobio’s way. “I suppose I’ll be nice and let you have the couch. I can take the highly uncomfortable chair.”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“Pretty sure I do,” Oikawa chirped. “I mean, I’m the reason you’re here, after all. And besides, Iwa-chan will get mad if I make you sleep in the chair.”

 

Tobio felt his lips twitch at the words and pout that crossed Oikawa’s face. “It isn’t funny, Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan is so mean to me!” Tobio couldn’t help but chuckle this time and he quickly raised his free hand to cover his mouth. Oikawa seemed a bit proud of himself but he tilted his head curiously at Tobio’s action. Tobio ignored the inquiring look.

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Oikawa led the way down the streets. Eventually, they came to a building that looked as if it had seen better days but it was fairly clean. Oikawa pulled him inside and sighed when he saw the ‘out of order’ sign on the elevator. “I swear they never actually fix that thing,” he muttered as he walked toward the stairs.

 

Iwaizumi lived on the fourth floor and Tobio was not pleased to find he was panting slightly when they finally arrived. Apparently he had been slacking on endurance training. Oikawa sent him a cheeky grin and Tobio bit back a curse. Trust the other setter to notice. He was sure it would be held over his head at some point.

 

Oikawa knocked on the third door and it flew open only seconds later. “Don’t you have a key?” Iwaizumi muttered as he stepped to the side to allow them in.

 

“I didn’t want to be rude, Iwa-chan!”

 

“It never stopped you before!” A voice called from further in the apartment. Tobio looked around curiously and a familiar salmon haired young man stepped into view. He remembered playing against this guy but he had no clue what his name was. What had Oikawa said?

 

“Makki! Rude!”

 

“That’s Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi said lowly to Tobio. “Everyone calls him Makki, though. He won’t be offended. Matsukawa is around here somewhere.”

 

“He’s currently a little…tied up,” Hanamaki said with a smirk, obviously overhearing their conversation.

 

“Ew! Makki! Gross!”

 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Hanamaki responded as he pointedly looked at Tobio.

 

“You know it isn’t-“

 

“I don’t know anything,” the other boy sang out. He bowed his head toward Tobio. “Nice to finally meet you ‘Tobio-chan’.”

 

“Don’t call him that!”

 

“Little possessive, aren’t we?”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa began to yell at the other boy. “Come on, Kageyama. I’ll show you around while these two idiots remember we aren’t in high school anymore.” Tobio nodded hesitantly, not really sure if he should walk away, but Oikawa’s eyes were glinting with mischief again and he seemed to be having a good time. If Tobio could ignore the bruising cheek, everything would be normal. “They’re fine,” Iwaizumi said lowly as he followed Tobio’s eyes. “Oikawa knows that we’ll be talking about that in the morning.” Oikawa winced but didn’t bother to stop his argument with Hanamaki. “Come on, Kageyama.”

 

Tobio looked toward Oikawa once more before following Iwaizumi deeper into the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just having a bit of fun! I hope you all like it.

“So, Tobio-chan, how’s your visit been? You know, beside the obvious…” Hanamaki asked as he plopped down on the couch beside Tobio. Tobio jumped, startled. He hadn’t expected – well, after the ‘tour’, Iwaizumi had grabbed Oikawa by the arm and pulled him into his bedroom. Tobio had fully expected to be left alone while the two…did whatever it was they were doing.

 

He ignored the pang in his chest that the thought sent through him.

 

“I, uh, fine?” Tobio answered unsurely. Hanamaki’s eyebrows rose and a smirk tugged at his lips. Tobio flushed.

 

“Don’t sound very sure, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Oikawa is going to throw a fit if he hears you call him that,” a new voice cut in. Tobio turned sharply to see another familiar face.

 

“He already did!” Hanamaki chirped as he launched himself off of the couch and into the other boys arms. “Tobio-chan! This is the love of my life, the pearl of my eye, the fire in my-“

 

“Matsukawa,” the other boy said, cutting Hanamaki off and earning himself a pout for is efforts. “I remember you.”

 

Tobio bowed his head, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Pff,” Hanamaki chortled, pushing Matsukawa down beside Tobio and crawling in his lap. “So formal! I admit, we don’t know much about you, Tobio-chan. Only what Oikawa has told us.”

 

Tobio winced and both Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed. “Yeah, you can imagine the things we’ve heard.” Hanamaki raised his voice and sang the next words in and obvious mock of Oikawa. “Tobio- _chan_ is at Karasuno! Coach, we have to play them! But it’s Tobio- _chan_! Iwa-chan, tell them – ow, don’t hit me!”

 

“We beat Tobio-chan!” Matsukawa chimed in. “Genius setter!”

 

“Tobio-chan won!”

 

“I have to train. Do you think Tobio-chan and I will be on the same University team?”

 

“Why didn’t Tobio-chan join us? Did he decide not to because I was here?”

 

“Iwa-chan! What should I do?!”

 

“Sleepy-chan said his team is being mean to him! I need to fix it!”

 

“Tobio-chan is coming with me! We’re fake-dating!”

 

“Wa- wait! Iwa-chan, don’t get mad! Are you mad because _you_ like Tobio-chan? I have to tell you, it isn’t going to work out-“

 

“Tobio-chan!”

 

“Tobio-chan!”

 

The both ended with loud laughter and Tobio couldn’t help but stare at them in shock. There were…so many things wrong with what they had just said.

 

And what was that about Iwaizumi?

 

“Oh, I think we broke him,” Hanamaki whispered to his boyfriend.

 

“Uh oh. Oikawa’s going to be angry,” Matukawa whispered back.

 

“I’m more worried about Iwaizumi. He’s always so protective of his underclassmen.”

 

“True. I suppose we should make sure he’s alive.”

 

“Hmm.” Hanamaki slid off of Matsukawa’s lap and into Tobio’s. Tobio jerked back in surprise as the sudden weight on his legs and the boy pressed against him. Hanamaki lifted a hand and placed it under Tobio’s chin, making him look up so that he could stare into his eyes. “He’s alive! Seems to be a bit in shock…maybe Karasuno didn’t tease him?”  


“There was that blond, snarky kid with glasses,” Matsukawa said, leaning in and peering into Tobio’s face. He tried to pull away from the sudden closeness but Hanamaki held him fast. “But I don’t think they got along. The small redhead seemed afraid of him most of the time.”

 

“What about the two loud ones?” Hanamaki questioned, keeping his hand on Tobio’s chin but looking toward his boyfriend. “They seemed like fun.”

 

“Maybe they were just loud and annoying. Didn’t seem very smart.”

 

“True.”

 

The two turned their attention to the side when the sound of a door opening was heard. Tobio still couldn’t turn his head but he shifted his eyes just in time to see both Iwaizumi and Oikawa step into the room. Both paused for a moment when they took in the scene. Tobio met Oikawa’s eyes and the older seemed to be staring at him in a kind of frozen shock. “What the hell are you two doing?” Iwaizumi finally snapped, taking a menacing step forward.

 

That seemed to break Oikawa out of whatever spell he had been placed under. With a loud cry, he jumped forward and grabbed Hanamaki’s arm, tearing him off of Tobio’s lap. Matsukawa managed to grab his boyfriend quickly before he hit the ground. “No! What are you two doing to Tobio-chan?! Stop it!”

 

“Tobio-chan didn’t seem to mind!” Hanamaki protested as he settled on his boyfriends lap once more.

 

“Tobio-chan has no idea how to deal with the two of you! And stop calling him Tobio-chan!” Oikawa continued to push against Matsukawa until the bigger boy finally relented and moved to the far side of the couch. Oikawa scowled at them as he took their place beside Tobio and wrapped his arm around Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio blinked. He had no idea what was happening.

 

“Calm down, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi sighed as he sat on the chair beside the couch. “They wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

 

Oikawa turned fiery eyes onto his best friend. “Did you see them, Iwa-chan! They were making him uncomfortable!”

 

“I saw,” Iwaizumi muttered, rolling his eyes. He pointed a finger to the other two boys. “Stop.”

 

“Yes, vice-captain!” Both chimed.

 

Oikawa squawked. “I was your captain! Why would you listen to Iwa-chan and not me?!”

 

“We like him more than you,” Matsukawa said plainly.

 

“Iwa- _chan_!”

 

“What am I supposed to do about that?”

 

“Make them leave!”

 

“They live here!”

 

Oikawa huffed. His arm around Tobio’s shoulders suddenly tightened and Tobio found himself falling into the other boy’s chest. His mouth fell open in surprise but Oikawa just turned his body so Tobio’s head was resting under his chin. “You leave Tobio-chan alone!”

 

“We already said we would.”

 

“But what is this?”

 

“Who are you pretending for right now?”

 

“Maybe it isn’t pretending at all.”

 

“I always said he was too obsessed with ‘Tobio-chan’ for it to be some sort of school rivalry.”

 

“It was not!” Oikawa yelled, letting go of his hold on Tobio. The boy was reluctant to move. Oikawa was warm and this way he could hide his burning face from the rest of the room. But it was obvious that Oikawa wanted him to sit up, so he did so slowly. He ignored the narrowed eyes and smirk that Iwaizumi was directing his way. “It wasn’t like that! He just- I – it’s a habit!”

 

“A habit formed after a day.”

 

“Very impressive, Oikawa.”

 

“It’s been longer than a day!”

 

“Oh, we forgot about that practice match.”

 

“The one that lasted two hours? That practice match?”

 

“Apparently a habit can form after such a short amount of time.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

Oikawa groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. “I hate you two.”

 

“Such lies!”

 

“So rude!”

 

“I feel hurt.”

 

“Don’t let it get to you, love.”

 

“You can make me feel better.”

 

“Handcuffs?”

 

“Handcuffs.”

 

Matsukawa jumped to his feet, Hanamaki’s legs around his waist, and he hurried out of the room without another word. Tobio heard a door slam from behind him. Iwaizumi sighed and stretched his legs out. “Sorry, you two. Looks like we won’t be getting a lot of sleep tonight.”

 

Oikawa’s mouth was moving silently. Tobio was just confused. What did handcuffs have to do with making someone feel better? And why wouldn’t they be able to get sleep because of it? “But…but Tobio-chan is here! They have to stop!”

 

“Yeah, I’m not going to tell them that. It would only make them louder.”

 

“But – Tobio-chan!”

 

“Kageyama is an adult, Trashykawa. Something you very well know.”

 

Tobio watched in surprise as a faint pink crossed Oikawa’s face. The older boy just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s still rude!”

 

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. “But it’s their home, after all. Sorry, Kageyama. I’ll see if I can find some headphones or something.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You should have brought your own.”

 

“Iwa-chan!”


	17. Chapter 17

Tobio was completely exhausted by the time he finally made it back to his room. It hadn’t taken him long the night before to figure out what the headphones were for – and he never, ever wanted to relive _that_. He had looked toward Oikawa in horror when the sounds started and Oikawa had just sent him a sheepish smile before taking the headphones from Tobio’s hand and putting them on his head.

 

They didn’t block the sound.

 

So, he really hadn’t gotten much sleep. By the time the two were finally…finished, Tobio had been completely mortified. Well, and he was also wondering if he needed to start reading some of that stuff Hinata had told him about online because he truly hadn’t thought people do _that_. Hinata had teased him during their third year about Tobio being the most innocent of the group but he hadn’t really thought the other boy was serious.

 

He finally drifted off in the early hours of the morning only for Oikawa to wake him up so they could make one of the earliest trains back to Tokyo. He had explained that his father was likely to come looking for him and he would like to be long gone before that happened. So, Tobio had yawned as he slipped into the bathroom Iwaizumi showed him and got ready for the day. When he emerged, the occupants of the apartment were sitting in the main room with Oikawa. Tobio felt his face flush as Hanamaki and Matsukawa turned lecherous grins his way. Iwaizumi smacked them both in the back of the head and Oikawa whined at them not to “corrupt his poor Tobio-chan!”. Whatever Matsukawa muttered in response was bad enough that Iwaizumi banned the two boys to their room until he and Oikawa left.  As they walked into their room, Matsukawa sent him a wink and Hanamaki told him he could always join them for “lessons” if he was interested.

 

They managed to shut the door just before the volleyball Oikawa launched their way hit it with a loud _smack_.

 

Iwaizumi drove them to the train station only a few minutes later. Tobio just stared out the window as Oikawa complained about the other two boys and reprimanded Iwaizumi for not “teaching them better, Iwa-chan!”. Iwaizumi was quick to remind him that he was their roommate, not their mother. That fact didn’t seem to bother Oikawa. He just continued to complain until they reached the station. Tobio was the first to climb out of the car and he saw Oikawa carefree expression fall into something more serious once he did so. Oikawa said something to Iwaizumi that had the other boy replying just as intently. Oikawa frowned but nodded his head and then they were both climbing out of the car as well.

 

Neither said what they were talking about and Tobio didn’t ask. He figured if they wanted him to know, they would say something. Iwaizumi bid them goodbye and told Tobio that he hoped they would see each other again soon. Oikawa had scoffed at the words. And then he and Oikawa were hurrying to make the next train and head back home.

 

Oikawa collapsed in a seat once they were onboard and Tobio hesitantly sat beside him. Oikawa rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He and Tobio sat in silence for the next two hours. It was completely different than the train ride they had taken previously and Tobio was left feeling off balance and a bit awkward. Oikawa didn’t seem to notice. Well, maybe he did and he just ignored it. That would make more sense.

 

It wasn’t until they two got off the train and began to walk back toward Tobio’s dorm room (why was Oikawa walking with him, again? Couldn’t he have just taken the train back to his own school?) that Oikawa spoke. “Thank you for coming with me, Tobio-chan. I know it wasn’t…a fun weekend.”

 

Tobio frowned. “It was fine.”

 

“Sure,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “If you like power plays, fights, and improper parenting.”

 

Tobio shrugged his shoulders. “None of that was your fault. I liked meeting your sister. And playing with Takeru. I enjoyed seeing Iwaizumi-san again. And…those other two aren’t too bad,” he muttered, his cheeks flushing slightly as he thought of the events from the previous night.

 

Oikawa flashed him a disbelieving look. “Right. I’ll accept all except the last one. Those two really are a danger to society.”

 

Tobio had to quickly lift a hand to cover his grin. Oikawa’s brows furrowed but he continued to speak. “Anyway, thanks. It didn’t exactly work out as I had hoped but I’m glad you came with me.”

 

Tobio couldn’t help himself from stopping when he thought of the previous night. “Oikawa-san…are you going to be okay? I mean, your father said-“

 

“My father,” Oikawa spat, “can do whatever he wants. If he doesn’t want to pay for the apartment or give me an allowance, that’s fine with me. My sports scholarship covers most of my tuition. I can get a part time job to cover the rest. And I wasn’t lying about having somewhere to stay. Kuroo and Bo have been asking me for the past year to just give up the apartment and move in with them.”

 

Tobio tilted his head. “Doesn’t Tsukishima-“

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa replied with a scowl. “Glasses-kun lives there as well.”

 

Tobio nodded. Tsukishima had mentioned that Kuroo had offered him a bed in their apartment when he found out Tsukishima was going to be attending their university. He and Bo shared a two bedroom and they had trouble affording it on their own. Tsukishima had commented that it was better than being stuck in a dorm with someone he didn’t know but Tobio thought the other boy just wanted to stay with Kuroo.

 

“So you’d share a room with Bokuto?”

 

Oikawa frowned but nodded. Tobio scrunched up his nose, actually feeling sorry for the other boy. “It’s going to be different, going from my own apartment to sharing one with three other people. And sharing a room…but it’s fine. I’d rather do that than play the prodigal son.” Oikawa shook his head quickly, as if shaking off the mental image, before turning a bright smile Tobio’s way. “Anyway, we’re here, Tobio-chan! I think you can find your room on your own, right?” Tobio had barely nodded his head before Oikawa began backing away. “I’ll talk to you soon! Let me know if anything happens! If you don’t, Sleepy-chan will!” Tobio opened his mouth to protest but Oikawa had already turned and jogged back the way they came

 

He really didn’t understand. Shouldn’t he have just stayed at the station? It wasn’t as if Tobio’s sense of direction was _that_ bad.

 

He made his way into his dorm and unlocked the door. He wasn’t even surprised to see that his roommate wasn’t in – it looked like the other boy hadn’t been here since Tobio left the day before. It was a weekend. He was probably out partying or something. He sighed deeply and tossed his bag onto his bed before turning his head sharply when the door opened.

 

Kunimi walked into his room as if he had every right to do so. Tobio just stared at him as he shuffled his way to Tobio’s bed and crawled on top of it, taking up most of the available space. “Wha-“

 

“How did it go?” Kunimi asked, his voice muffled by Tobio’s pillow. “Weren’t you supposed to be gone the entire weekend?”

 

Tobio just continued to stare at him, blinking in confusion. His mouth opened and closed. Finally, he managed to speak through his surprise. “How- you just – why are you here?”

 

“Saw you come back,” Kunimi yawned, turning onto his side and looking up at Tobio through tired eyes. “So?”

 

“You just walked in!”

 

“I knew you were here.”

 

“Yeah, but you aren’t just supposed to come in!”

 

“Why not?”

 

Tobio’s mouth opened uselessly for a moment before he groaned and sank down to sit beside Kunimi on the bed. Kunimi glared at him challengingly and didn’t shift his position. Tobio rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It was fine.”

 

“Then why are you back early?”

 

Tobio clenched his jaw and avoided Kunimi’s eyes. “Uh, Oikawa-san decided we should come back.”

 

“Hmm,” Kunimi muttered, rolling onto his back once more. “I see. You aren’t going to give me any more information than that?”

 

“No.”

 

Kunimi’s mouth curled up slightly and Tobio had the feeling that the other boy had caught onto something that Tobio would rather him not know. Of course, he had no idea what that something was. But this was Kunimi. The boy reminded him way too much of Tsukishima for his liking. “Alright then,” Kunimi murmured before closing his eyes. “Keep your secret. But I got an interesting message from Kindaichi about an hour ago. Something about you sleeping on Iwaizumi-san’s couch?”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened in panic for a moment and Kunimi’s eyes twinkled as they opened. “I…how did he?”  


“He goes to Iwaizumi-san’s every week for help on his homework,” Kunimi rolled his eyes. “Even though I’m sure he could figure it out on his own. He just wants an excuse to talk to Iwaizumi-san since he isn’t on the team.”

 

Tobio tried to take in the information he was just given but it felt like he was missing a piece. “He- he goes to school with Iwaizumi-san?”

 

Kunimi stared at he ceiling. “Where else would he go?” the other boy muttered bitterly. Tobio bit his lip. He had thought, for years, that maybe Kunimi held a bit of…affection for Kindaichi. But he hadn’t really payed much attention to it. Could it be that – “You can ask,” Kunimi said as Tobio grew lost in his thoughts. “It’s fine.”

 

“I…I always thought that you and Kindaichi-“

 

“No,” Kunimi said simply, his voice tired. His eyes left the ceiling to settle on Tobio. “I did. For years. I decided to tell him at graduation. He…didn’t return the feelings. We’re still friends. I knew before I said anything that he was going to follow Iwaizumi-san. Though I don’t know how much good it will do.”

 

“Oh,” Tobio said simply, not sure what else to say. Kunimi shrugged his shoulders.

 

“As I said, it was expected. I just needed to admit it before we separated.”

 

Tobio slowly nodded. He could understand that. It would be difficult to have those feelings for so long and never really do anything about them. He couldn’t imagine it. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

A slow smile spread across Kunimi’s face. “Why not? We’re trying to be friends, aren’t we?”

 

Something in Tobio’s chest clenched and he stared at the other boy incomprehensively for a few moments. Friends? Hadn’t Kunimi told him only a few days ago that they weren’t friends and said he didn’t like him? How had that changed into…whatever this was?

 

“I’m confused,” Tobio finally muttered out loud. Kunimi laughed, actually laughed, and Tobio found himself staring yet again.

 

“What else is new?” Kunimi rolled off of the bed and got to his feet, stretching his hands over his head. “I’ll go now. I think you need time to process whatever it is that happened this weekend. And I want to sleep.”

 

“it’s two in the afternoon.”

 

“I know.”

 

Tobio could only stare after the other boy as he slouched out of the room.

 

Well, alright then.

 

He fell onto his bed and buried his head in the pillow. Kunimi was right, he did have a lot of things to think about. The way Oikawa’s sister had acted when she met him. The way Takeru had seemed to excited that he was there. Oikawa’s mother. His father. The way Oikawa himself had acted all weekend. It was just so confusing. And embarrassing. His face burned as he thought of the events of the previous night. First with Hanamaki sitting on his lap. Of Oikawa’s reaction. Of him practically cuddling with Oikawa on the couch. He couldn’t _believe_ he had done that! And then _listening_ as the two in the bedroom did…that. With Tobio and Oikawa in the same room. Tobio was just thankful that it had been dark. Especially since it had produced a…problem that Tobio certainly couldn’t deal with. Not with Oikawa in the room.

 

He never would have been able to face the other boy if that was the case.

 

He moaned into his pillow. That was one of the most mortifying moments of his life. If Oikawa had just looked over, if he had seen…he didn’t want to think about it. Never wanted to think about it.

 

Nope.

 

Tobio’s eyes drifted to the side as his phone charmed loudly. He sighed as he picked it up and flipped it open.

 

_Tsukishima:_

_Received 15:24: Well, looks like you had an interesting weekend._

_Received 15:24: Bring earplugs next time._

_Sent 15:28: bite me_

_Received 15:32: I think that’s someone else’s job._

_Received 15:33: How the hell did I end up with a new roommate?_

_Sent: 15:35: things happened_

_Received 15:36: Well those ‘things’ left me with a fourth roommate that is more annoying than the other two combined._

_Received 15:37: Your boyfriend is a complete ass._

_Sent 15:38: so is yurs_

_Sent 15:38: and hes not my bf_

_Received 15:39: Isn’t he?_

Tobio scowled at the message and threw his phone down on the bed. He didn’t want to respond to that message.

 

He wasn’t going to allow himself to think about that fact that he really wasn’t sure how to.


	18. Chapter 18

Tobio spent the next day in his room. He slept late, worked on homework, and then used his laptop to watch a movie. His phone never chimed alerting him of a message. His roommate never appeared. Kunimi was nowhere to be seen.

 

For someone that had always enjoyed being alone, he felt a little annoyed at the sudden silence.

 

He was actually surprised how relieved he was when it only lasted a day.

 

_Oikawa:_

_Received 9:26: Tetsu-chan and Kou-chan helped me move yesterday_  

_Received 9:28: Glasses-kun doesn’t seem very happy_

_Sent 9:29: he isnt_

_Received 9:32: Well, he should be! I’m a delight!_

_Sent 9:34: im in class_

_Received 9:37: Then why are you answering me?! Pay attention, Tobio-chan!_

_Sent 9:38: k_

_Received 9:46: You should come here this weekend._

Tobio stared down at the message in surprise. He had ignored the last message when it arrived and was only now checking his phone since class was out. Why would he got to Chuo? He had no reason to. His brows furrowed and he slowly slipped his phone back inside his pocket. Was it some sort of trick? Had something else happened? Whatever, he had another class to get to. He would respond to the other boy later.

 

But the message stayed on his mind the entire day. He couldn’t tell you a thing that happened in his literature class. Or during history. Luckily, he was done with classes fairly early that day. He couldn’t afford to not pay attention during class. He had promised his mom he would complete his degree. It was difficult for him to concentrate on a regular basis but today had been ridiculous. He scowled as he threw open his dorm room and stepped inside…

 

…only to quickly back away with his hand over his eyes. His roommate was in the room for the first time in weeks. And currently engaging in activates Tobio would rather not witness.

 

Especially considering the guy had two girls in his bed.

 

Tobio shuddered and stared at the closed door. What was he going to do now? He could walk back toward campus and go to the coffee shop. Or maybe the library…the gym was off limits at the moment, he wouldn’t be able to go there for another two hours. Maybe-

 

“Kageyama? Why are you staring at your door?”

 

Tobio blinked and shifted just slightly to see an amused Kunimi staring at him. “Roommate. Girls.”

 

Kunimi’s nose scrunched up. “Ah. Well,” he turned and slipped a key into the door beside Tobio’s own. Tobio’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “You can hang out in here until we go to practice, if you want.”

 

Tobio stared incomprehensively for a moment as Kunimi disappeared inside the room. The other boy was…how had he not known that?

 

“Kageyama?”

 

“You live next door?” Tobio blurted as he took a startled step inside the room. Kunimi blinked at him slowly from where he was lying on one of the beds. The room was set up the exact same way as Tobio’s, same beds, same desk, same dresser. Kunimi’s bed was even where Tobio slept in his own room.

 

“You really can be oblivious, can’t you?” Kunimi smirked as he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Been here all semester. You can sit over there – my roommate dropped out two weeks ago and they haven’t assigned anyone yet.”

 

“Wish mine would drop out,” Tobio muttered as he scowled at the wall separating the two rooms. He tossed his book bag onto the floor and slumped down onto the free bed. Kunimi chuckled and Tobio’s own lips twitched at the sound.

 

Tobio shifted a bit, leaning against the wall as Kunimi dozed on his bed. Tobio stared up at the ceiling. He was sitting in Kunimi’s room, something that he could honestly say he had never expected to happen. Even if the boy had declared, strangely, that they were friends. He was unable to return to his own room at the moment. And he still had not responded to Oikawa…

 

“Oikawa-san messaged me earlier and said I should come visit,” Tobio blurted loudly. Kunimi’s eyes shot open and the other boy stared at him incomprehensively for a few moments before he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

 

“What?”

 

Tobio shrugged his shoulders helplessly and stared at the other boy. He was almost willing Kunimi to make the decision for him, to tell him what to do. Because Tobio had no idea. Kunimi sighed. “Why?” the boy tried once again.

 

Tobio just shrugged. Again.

 

Kunimi closed his eyes. Tobio shied back against the wall at the familiar look. That was the look Tsukishima got right before he told Tobio how much of an idiot he was. It was the look Kunimi had during their time studying in junior high. “Well, did you ask him?”

 

“Ask him?”

 

“Why he wanted you to come over, Kageyama,” Kunimi sighed, his lips twitching just slightly. “You said he messaged you? Did you respond to him?”

 

Tobio ducked his head and Kunimi groaned. “Answer him. Now. Before he calls me to complain.”

 

“But-“

 

“Now, Kageyama,” Kunimi sighed, falling back against the bed once more and throwing his arm over his eyes. Tobio frowned but slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. He supposed Kunimi made a good point. Oikawa would be annoyed at not getting an answer. And he would no doubt contact Kunimi because of it.

 

_Oikawa;_

_Sent 13:42: why_

_Received 13:44: Tobio-chan! I thought you were ignoring me! I was going to call Sleepy-chan._

_Received 13:44: and because I want you to_

_Received 13:45: Tetsu-chan said that freckles-chan from Karasuno comes to visit Glasses-kun on the weekends._

_Received 13:46: you two are friends, right?_

_Received 13:46: so come visit_

_Sent 13:55: but why_

_Received 13:56: Just come, Tobio-chan._

_Received: 13:57: or I’ll come there. Your choice._

Tobio let out a growl of irritation and snapped his phone closed. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks and he quickly buried his face in his hands, hoping that Kunimi wouldn’t mention it. His heart was pounding in his chest, for reasons Tobio didn’t understand. Was it because he was annoyed? Because he didn’t want Oikawa to come to the school? Or because he didn’t want to go to him? “And?” Kunimi questioned.

 

“Uh…I guess I’m going to go…”

 

Kunimi snorted loudly. “Oh, you don’t say. What a surprise.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “He said if I didn’t-“

 

“Yes, I’m sure he blackmailed you,” Kunimi chuckled. “Oikawa-san is very good at getting what he wants, after all.” Why did Tobio feel as if he was missing something in that statement? “So, how are your friends?”

 

“Friends?” Tobio questioned.

 

Kunimi rolled his eyes. “Those people from your team. Hinata and that irritating one with the float serve. And the blond manager.”

 

“Oh,” Tobio said in surprise. He hadn’t really expected Kunimi to ask about his former team members. “Fine. I think. I haven’t heard from them much this past week.”

 

“Did you tell them about Oikawa-san?”  
  


Tobio’s face flushed and Kunimi began to chuckle. “You didn’t. Shouldn’t you do that before someone else tells them?”

 

“Who would do that?” Tobio muttered defensively. “It’s not real. They don’t need to know.”

 

Kunimi rolled his eyes. “So Tsukishima-kun isn’t going to mention it the next time you are all together?”

 

Tobio felt himself pale. “He wouldn’t.”

 

Tobio didn’t even have to look in Kunimi’s direction to see the look of disbelief that painted the other boys face.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobio stood in front of a tall apartment building. He was staring at the front door, wondering if he was really going to do this. He wasn’t even sure how he had let himself become convinced to come visit. Maybe Oikawa felt the same way he did? That it was odd to just go back to ignoring each other after the weekend they had…it would be awkward, considering what Tobio knew about Oikawa’s family and the fact that his sister and nephew were apparently planning on visiting within the next week so Tobio could fulfill his promise.

 

He took a deep breath and pulled the door open before slowly moving toward the elevator. Oikawa had messaged him after he agreed to come that the room was on the third floor and that they had volleyball practice that morning but they were planning on being back to the room before Tobio arrived. But, just in case they weren’t, he had told Tobio to wait because they would be sure to hurry back.

 

He truly hoped at least one of them was there.

 

He didn’t want to have to try and explain why he was lingering in the hall to their neighbors.

 

He had just stepped toward the door and prepared to knock when it swung open to reveal a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and a face covered in freckles. “Kageyama!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, pulling him inside and wrapping his arms around a surprised Tobio.

 

“Kageyama-kun!” Another familiar and terrifying voice exclaimed. Tobio took a startled step back as a flash of red caught his vision before Hinata threw himself at the taller boy. His arms came to rest around Tobio’s neck and Tobio struggled to stay standing as his best friend wrapped around him like a monkey.

 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“Tsukki called us,” Yamaguchi explained and Tobio felt the blood drain from his face as Hinata jumped down and placed his hands on his hips as he glared up at the setter angrily.

 

Uh oh.

 

“Y-you should have told us, Kageyama-kun!” Yachi said shakily as she came up and pulled Tobio down to hug him as well. “We could have helped!”

 

“He has plenty of help,” Tsukishima drawled from where he was lazing on the couch and smirking widely. Tobio glared at the blond furiously but he merely pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Oikawa-san seemed very interested in the situation.”

 

“Yeah!” Hinata jumped in, his brows furrowing as he continued to snarl up at Tobio. “Why didn’t you tell us you were dating the Great King?!”

 

…what…

 

“C-calm down,” Yachi said placatingly as she patted Hinata’s shoulder. Yamaguchi smiled at his girlfriend and entangled their hands together. Yachi’s face burned red. “I’m sure he was going to tell us.”

 

“He should have told us as soon as it happened!” Hinata responded.

 

Tobio turned wide eyes onto Tsukishima. What exactly had he told their friends? Tsukishima let out a sigh. “I’m sure Kageyama was nervous to tell you that he and Oikawa were together. I was surprised as well. Apparently, the King has been dating Oikawa on and off for years now. The two decided to make it official after we moved to Tokyo.”

 

…that was the story they told Oikawa’s parents. What the hell…

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata whined, hitting Tobio on the arm. Tobio cursed. “You shouldn’t have kept it from us! We all knew that you liked the Great King!”

 

…and again, what?!

 

“We did,” Yamaguchi admitted sheepishly.

 

“We s-said that Tsukishima-kun should find a way for the two of you to meet again,” Yachi chimed in as she avoided Tobio’s eyes.

 

Tobio could only stare at his friends as Tsukishima physically turned away from them, his shoulders shaking. Tobio wanted nothing more than to go over and push the blonde’s face into the couch until he suffocated. His friends thought he liked Oikawa. They believed it so thoroughly that they weren’t even second-guessing Tsukishima’s story that he had been secretly seeing the other boy for years.

 

Did Oikawa know that Tsukishima had done this?!

 

He quickly looked around the apartment. A couch and two arm chairs. A television with game consoles and games overstuffed on the cabinet beside it (Tobio assumed most of these were Kuroo’s). A small kitchen. He could see the bathroom off to the side and two closed doors – probably the two rooms. But he didn’t see three people. He turned his eyes onto Tsukishima once more. “Bokuto is picking Akaashi and Kenma up at the station. Not sure why – I’m sure Akaashi can get them here without problem. Kuroo went to get snacks. Your boyfriend was stopped by coach but he should be here soon.”

 

Tobio ignored the twinge in his chest at the term that passed Tsukishima’s lips. “Akaashi and Kenma?”  


Tsukishima’s lips twisted up mockingly. “You can’t expect Bokuto to spend a weekend away from Akaashi. And Kenma is coming along to see that one,” he nodded toward Hinata who just beamed back at him.

 

Of course. For years now, Hinata and Kenma would drop whatever they were doing if they had the slightest chance of seeing each other. And Tsukishima had mentioned more than once that Akaashi visited Bokuto often – the two had been dating since high school. Apparently, Bokuto was still upset that Akaashi hadn’t decided to join him at Chuo. Instead, Akaashi and Kenma had ended up attending the same school and the two were roommates.

 

And they were coming here.

 

Where everyone thought he was dating Oikawa.

 

Tobio was going to murder Tsukishima in his sleep.

 

The door opened and Tobio quickly stepped to the side. Loud laughter echoed throughout the room and Bokuto stepped inside, his arm around Akaashi. The dark-haired boy bowed his head toward Kageyama and the others but Bokuto barely noticed them as he loudly spoke to Kuroo. Kuroo was carrying a few bags in his hands and he shot Kageyama a catlike smile and a wink before he moved into the kitchen. Kenma scurried in after the three, a DS in his hands. He moved to Hinata’s side instantly.

 

With the addition of the four boys, everyone began to spread out. Yamaguchi and Yachi were sitting against the wall, Yachi snuggled up into Yamaguchi’s side. Bokuto pulled Keiji into one of the armchairs, the slim boy perched mostly on Bokuto’s lap. Kuroo appeared from the kitchen and laid on the couch, his legs hanging off the side as his head fell into Tsukishima’s lap. The blonde’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t push the older boy off. Kenma quickly claimed the other chair and Hinata sat beside him on the armrest, peering over Kenma’s shoulder to watch the game he was playing.

 

Tobio bit his lip and slowly sat against the wall as the other boys talked and laughed around him. He felt…awkward. Out of place. He and his friends had messaged often but it was true that they hadn’t spoken much about things that were happening in their lives beyond the “how’s school going?” or “are you enjoying volleyball?”.  They were his friends and he was happy to see them. Actually, he was happier than he expected to be, but that didn’t stop him from feeling out of place. He almost wished that he had thought to bring Kunimi with him.

 

Wasn’t that a thought.

 

Tobio broke out of his thoughts when his name was said softly. He glanced up and saw Akaashi peering down at him, “Help me get drinks?” the older boy questioned. Tobio stood quickly and followed the boy into the kitchen. “There are sodas in the refrigerator,” Akaashi informed him as he began to search through the bags Kuroo had brought in. “I told him to get more than junk,” Akaashi muttered as he pulled out bags of chips and candy.

 

Tobio opened the refrigerator and began to pull out bottles of soda. “So,” Akaashi said as he was doing so. “Fake dating Oikawa Tooru. That must be an…experience.”

 

Tobio fumbled with the soda and turned wide eyes to Akaashi. The older boy’s lips curled up. “I’m dating Bokuto. He can’t keep a secret from me,” he stated, rolling his eyes. “But Tsukishima decided that your friends shouldn’t know. And none of us told Kenma because he would tell Hinata…” Akaashi trailed off and scrunched his nose up. “I don’t know how you got yourself into this situation, Kageyama-kun, but be careful.”

 

“…careful?”

 

“Hmm,” Akaashi nodded as he piled food into his arms. “I’ve heard a lot about you over the years, Kageyama-kun. I think it’s important for you to think about what you want from this charade of yours. Forget about your friends, forget about Oikawa-san. If you think that this game is going to hurt you in the end, put a stop to it.”

 

Tobio was left standing in the kitchen as Akaashi turned and made his way back toward their friends. If it was going to hurt him? How could it possibly hurt him…unless his team realized it was all a lie and they decided to get some sort of revenge…he shuddered. Who knows what some of them would come up with. But he didn’t think that that was what Akaashi meant. He slowly gathered the sodas and began to pass them out as he moved into the main room. He nodded at the words of thanks and then slid down once again against the wall. “Kageyama-kun! We should play volleyball later! I miss going wham!”

 

Tobio’s brows rose as he looked toward the small redhead. “Where would we do that?”

 

“I’m sure we can find somewhere,” Kuroo chuckeled, not bothering to move from Tsukishima’s lap. “We can all play.”

 

“No,” Kenma murmured.

 

“Kitten-“

 

“It’s fine,” Akaashi said. “I don’t believe Yachi-san would play either.” He looked at the blond curiously and she frantically shook her head and waved her hands. “We would have an even number. Though,” he looked amused as he glanced around the room. “We do seem to have an extra setter.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Bokuto whooped, his arms wrapping around Akaashi’s waist and pulling the other boy close against his body.

 

“Yes!” Hinata yelled loudly, apologizing only a moment later when he saw Kenma cringe away from him.

 

“Yoohoo!” the door opened and Oikawa stepped inside with a bright grin. “Oh! Everyone’s here!”

 

“Of course they are, You’re late,” Tsukishima sniped. Oikawa pointedly ignored the blond as he looked around the room.

 

“Chibi-chan! Freckles-chan! Nice to see you! Oh, and the little manager! Hi!” Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi all seemed a bit put out at the names but they all waved toward the older setter. Tobio rolled his eyes at the nicknames. “Ken-chan, Aka-chan. Nice to see you again.”

 

“Oikawa-san.”

 

But Oikawa had already turned his attention to Tobio. He huffed. “Tetsu-chan, why are you stretched out on the couch and Tobio is on the floor?”

 

“Yamaguchi and Yachi are on the floor too,” Tsukishima muttered. “You didn’t seem to mind that.”

 

Oikawa ignored the blond once more and reached down to grab Tobio’s hands and pull him to his feet. Tobio let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise at the action. “Come see me room, Tobio-chan!”

 

“Oi! Remember the rest of us are here too!” Kuroo yelled as Oikawa pulled Tobio toward one of the closed doors. Oikawa paused, the smile dropping from his face, and he sent a glare over his shoulder. Kuroo and Bokuto began to laugh loudly as a few of the other boys let out muffled chuckles but Oikawa pushed the door open and pulled Tobio inside.

 

“Well, this should be fun,” Oikawa said as the door closed behind him. He didn’t release Tobio’s hand as he turned toward the younger boy and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Tobio-chan. I didn’t expect Glasses-kun to lie to your friends.”

 

Tobio grimaced. “It isn’t your fault,” he muttered. He should have known that Tsukishima was going to do something like this. Especially with all of the jabs Tobio had been giving the blond about his ‘boyfriend’. He knew that the taller boy would be finding a way to get back at him…but he hadn’t really expected him to use Oikawa to do so.

 

“Maybe not,” Oikawa breathed as he shrugged his shoulders, “but I would have hated to lie to Iwa-chan. And the other two,” he rolled his eyes and Tobio bit his lip to stop a smile from breaking out. “But let’s forget about that! What do you think of my new place?!” he swung his arm out to show of the right side of the room. Tobio looked to the side, seeing a futon, a laptop computer, and a bookshelf absolutely crammed with books. There were multiple pictures hanging on the wall beside the bookshelf, including a picture that included Tobio during their time at Kitagawa Daiichi.

 

“Uh…it’s…nice?” Tobio questioned. Oikawa let out a bark of laughter and his hand tightened around Tobio’s briefly. Tobio glanced down. Oh. He should probably let go now. He loosened his hold but Oikawa just shifted slightly, making his own hold more secure.

 

“You never fail to amuse me, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa giggled. “I suppose we should go back out there. Don’t want Tetsu-chan to get the wrong idea.”

 

Tobio bit his lip and shook slightly at the insinuation and Oikawa laughed harder as he pulled Tobio back into the main room. “Ooh, Kageyama-kun’s red!” Hinata yelled out, pointing theatrically.

 

“Hinata, you dumbass!”

 

“Now, now,” Oikawa calmed as the boys all laughed. “Don’t tease!” he led Tobio toward the wall he had been sitting against and slid down where Tobio had been before the older boy returned. He spread his legs and pulled Tobio down for him to sit in the open space. Tobio’s mouth went dry as he sat and Oikawa finally dropped his hand, instead wrapping both arms tight around Tobio’s waist and pulling him so his back rested against Oikawa’s chest.

 

Tobio couldn’t breathe.

 

“What are we talking about?” Oikawa asked as he leaned forward just slightly and rested his chin on Tobio’s shoulder.

 

“Ew,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

“We want to play a game!” Bokuto yelled loudly. “Do you think Coach will let us use the gym?”

 

“Hmm,” Oikawa murmured. “I think…that it won’t be a problem, since I already asked him.” Bokuto’s mouth dropped and Kuroo sat up to look at his captain in surprise. Oikawa was chuckling as his right arm left Tobio’s waist for a moment. He shifted around and then pulled a keyring out of his pocket. “As long as I lock up and open the gym early tomorrow, he said it was fine.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance and then both boys were yelling in excitement. Kenma’s hands clamped down over his ears as Hinata joined in. Tobio had to admit that he was amused to see the unamused and yet fond expressions on both Akaashi and Tsukishima’s face. “Such a great captain!”

 

“I know,” Oikawa crowed and Tobio could only roll his eyes at the conceited tone.

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to gather their things and head toward the gym at Chuo. Tsukishima had warned the other boys that this might happen and they had brought appropriate clothes with them. Tobio was sporting a pair of Oikawa’s shorts and an old Aoba Johsai training shirt. And desperately trying not to think about it. Oikawa unlocked the doors and they all piled inside, Kuroo and Bokuto going to retrieve the equipment.

 

“So,” Bokuto asked as he looked at each of them. “How are we going to do this?” Yachi and Kenma both stood next to the scoreboard, Yachi biting her lip nervously and Kenma still playing his game. “I- sorry, but I kind of miss hitting Akaashi’s tosses…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Kou-chan,” Oikawa said as he slid an arm around Tobio’s shoulders. “Let’s see…Aka-chan, Kou-chan, Glasses-kun, and Freckles-chan. You are Team A. Chibi-chan, Tetsu-chan, Tobio, and I will be Team B. Tobio can play setter.” Glances were exchanged but no one countered the words. Team A stepped to the other side of the net and Tobio twirled the ball in his hands as Oikawa stepped to the right side of the court.

 

The game started and any worries that anyone held about Oikawa not playing setter were quickly forgotten as it became apparent how well he and Tobio worked together. Tobio found himself thinking of the past weekend when they had practiced together. It was as easy to toss to Oikawa now as it had been then. Add that in with his and Hinata’s quick, which they were able to pull off without much thought even after all this time, and Kuroo’s blocking…Tobio was happy to rub Tsukishima’s face in the loss.

 

“Shut up, King. You and Oikawa-san should have been separated,” he muttered as he scowled furiously.

 

“You’re just mad that you weren’t on Kuroo-san’s team.”

 

Tsukishima moved forward toward Tobio but was quickly stopped by a laughing Kuroo. “Ah, was Tsukki upset that we had to play against each other again? I guess we should expect it – our dear captain would always make sure he’s on the winning team.”

 

“Any team I’m on is the winning team, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa cooed as his arm once again slithered around Tobio’s waist. “You would think you would know that by now.”

 

“Shut up, Trash Heap.”

 

“Rude! You need to stop talking to Iwa-chan!”

 

“Never.”

 

It was in that moment, with the amused and radiant grin on Oikawa’s face, Tobio knew exactly what Akaashi had meant when he said that this game could end up hurting Tobio.

 

Because it was then that Tobio realized that he was completely in love with Oikawa Tooru.

 

Shit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but I thought Tobio deserved to freak out a bit. lol. Hope you like it!

_“If you think that this game is going to hurt you in the end, put a stop to it.”_

The words rang throughout Tobio’s head. He knew he had been absurdly quiet through the rest of the visit. His friends kept shooting him concerned glances, even Tsukishima was looking at him with narrowed eyes that held a worried glint. Tobio saw him lean over to whisper something to Kuroo and the catlike boy had been watching him carefully ever since. Oikawa wasn’t helping the situation at all. He hadn’t left Tobio’s side and he was always _touching_ him. A hand on his waist, pulling Tobio against his side or his chest, making sure their hands were always in contact. Every single time, Tobio’s heart would begin to pound loud enough that he was sure the other boy could hear it. The blood rushed through his ears and everything around him seemed to dull except for the feel of Oikawa’s skin against his own or the echo of the other boy’s voice.

 

He was sure he was going crazy.

 

It was the only explanation to why he had fallen in love with _Oikawa_ _Tooru_.

 

“You staying tonight?” Oikawa asked as everyone was preparing to leave. Hinata was heading to Kenma and Akaashi’s apartment, it was only a couple of stops away instead of two hours, and Bokuto was going with them since Yamaguchi and Yachi were staying in the apartment. He said it would be more room for them.

 

Tobio was sure he just didn’t want to spend the night away from Akaashi.

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Freckles-chan and the manager-“

 

“Yachi.”

 

“Ya-chan are going to stay out here. But Kou-chan’s bed is open…I’ll even use it so you can sleep on my futon. Don’t want you to roll around in his filth.”

 

“Hey!” Bokuto yelled out, growling as he sent a glare in Oikawa’s direction. “I changed my sheets this morning!” 

 

“Good for me then,” Oikawa sent him a charming smile and Tobio’s breath hitched. It was the same smile he had seen countless times over the years – why was he reacting like this now? It didn’t make any _sense_. “Because there is no way Tobio-chan is sleeping in your bed.”

 

Bokuto’s lips shifted into a pout but Kuroo stepped in quickly with his sharp eyes and knowing grin. “Ah, is someone a little possessive?”

 

“I have every right to be,” Oikawa challenged right back and Tobio had to look away.

  
“I was going to just go back-“

 

“It’s an hour and a half ride, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa frowned, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. “And it’s almost the last train. I’d feel better if you just stayed here and went back in the morning.”

 

Tobio swallowed hard and opened his mouth to disagree but Hinata was nodding his head frantically and Yachi and Yamaguchi were both looking at him with worried eyes. Tobio sighed and nodded his head, only to freeze moments later when Oikawa smiled, pleased with his answer, and leaned down to press a quick kiss against Tobio’s cheek.

 

Heat began to radiate from Tobio’s body and he ducked his head as Yachi giggled. He had the urge to lean against Oikawa and tilt his head up – not high but enough that he could recuperate the gesture.

 

Maybe staying wasn’t the best decision.

 

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Hinata said their good-byes and Oikawa pulled Tobio toward his room once more. “We’ll be back in a minute! Get a movie set up!” Oikawa ordered a glaring Tsukishima and an amused Kuroo. He turned to face Tobio the second the door closed. “Tobio-chan! You were so cute!” Oikawa gasped, laughing as he let go of Tobio’s hand and turned toward his dresser. “There is no way your friends are going to suspect anything…I’m so proud of you!” he teased as he threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in Tobio’s direction. “Change.”

 

Tobio blinked down at the offered items. It wasn’t the first time he had worn Oikawa’s clothes – hell, he had been wearing some earlier that day when they played volleyball, but this felt…different for some reason. His hands shook and he tightened his grip to stop the clothes from fall to the floor. “R-right,” he muttered, clearing his throat after Oikawa looked at him in confusion.

 

“It will be more comfortable,” Oikawa shrugged, grabbing the bottom of his sweater and pulling it over his head. Tobio’s mouth went dry and his eyes flickered away from the boy quickly. He knew he was red in embarrassment and he really, really hoped Oikawa was focused on what he was doing and didn’t notice. Because they had both been playing volleyball since they were children and they had been changing in front of other boys for years. One of those years was spent changing in front of each other every day for practice.

 

He shouldn’t be nervous.

 

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa questioned and Tobio’s eyes snapped toward the boy in question before he thought better of it. Luckily for him, Oikawa had changed into a pair of shorts and another t-shirt. Tobio let out a deep sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure if he could deal seeing Oikawa…like that right now. “Everything okay?”

 

“Fine,” Tobio said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly but the evaluating stare he received in return.

 

“…right. Come out when you’re done.” Tobio nodded in agreement and, with one last searching look. Oikawa left the room.

 

Tobio slowly sank down against the wall, his head resting on his knees as he groaned. What had he gotten himself into? He really shouldn’t have agreed to stay here. He should have gone back to the dorms so he could try to figure out his next move away from Oikawa.

 

_“If you think that this game is going to hurt you in the end, put a stop to it.”_

 

He bit his lip. Did Akaashi know how he felt? How? He…he had barely spoken to Akaashi since the two met three years ago. The older setter had always been closer to Tsukishima. Hinata was close to Bokuto. Hell, even Yamaguchi had some sort of weird friendship with Kuroo because of their closeness to Tsukishima. Akaashi had never really gotten to that point with any of the boys. He didn’t even have their phone information. So how did Akaashi know how Tobio felt for Oikawa before Tobio himself did?

 

And why had all of his friends just accepted the story that the two of them were dating?

 

Had it…had it been that obvious?

 

How long had he felt like this?

 

A memory of himself during his first year of junior high came to the forefront. Of standing on the side of the court, watching as Oikawa set the ball to Iwaizumi. Watching as the two cheered and Oikawa smiled brightly as the ball slammed to the ground. Of Tobio’s heart pounding in his chest and the feeling – the need – to be like that. To be like this person.

 

It was when he decided to be a setter.

 

But…but that wasn’t the only reason.

 

Because he wanted to be like Oikawa. He wanted Oikawa to notice him.

 

Oh.

 

Maybe his friends had a reason to tease him for the past few years.

 

Hell, even Kunimi had during-

 

Tobio cursed and pulled out his phone.

 

_Kunimi_

_Sent 23:46: I like oikawa_

_Received 23:48: He finally figured it out._

_Received 23:49: Only took six years._

_Received 23:49: Must be a new record._

_Received 23:51: Kageyama? You alright?_

_Sent 23:52: idk_

_Received 23:53: Ok. Are you on your way back?_

_Sent 23:54: no. staying 2nite_

_Received 23:55: Alright. I’ll see you in the morning, Kageyama._

_Received 23:55: Don’t think about it too much. We can talk about it tomorrow._

_Received 23:56: Just have fun with your friends._

 

Tobio sighed and closed his phone, groaning once more. Well, that answered that. Six years, huh? Could that really be true? Had he just always pushed it away so he wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that the person he…cared for…hated him? And now, now that all of _this_ was happening, he couldn’t ignore it anymore?

 

A knock on the door had Tobio jumping and hitting his head against the wall behind him. He hissed and stared at the door with trepidation. “King? What the hell are you doing?”

 

Tsukishima.

 

“I-I’ll be out in a minute,” Tobio raised his voice slightly raised. There was a pause before the door was pushed open and Tsukishima walked through, closing it firmly behind him. He glanced around the room and Tobio saw his eyes widen slightly as he finally saw Tobio against the wall. “King?” he questioned.

 

Tobio stared at the floor. “I said I’d be out.”

 

“Yeah, I heard you.” Tsukishima sighed and, looking at the floor in disgust, sat down beside him. “So, you realized your pretend relationship isn’t so pretend?”

 

Tobio’s eyes widened and his head turned quickly toward the boy. For once, Tsukishima wasn’t wearing a smirk. He was staring at the picture on Oikawa’s bookshelf, the one from Kitagawa Daiichi. “What are you-“

 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Tsukishima muttered, rolling his eyes behind his lenses. “As much as I hate to admit it, I know you well enough to see the way you’re acting. So what? You’re panicking now?”

 

“I’m not-“ Tobio growled.

 

Tsukishima sighed deeply. “You are. Don’t think I haven’t been there. You’re the one that kept making comments about my… _feelings_ for Kuroo.”

 

Tobio’s lip curled up. “So you-“

 

“Yes, we’re dating,” Tsukishima grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Laugh it up.” Tobio took a moment to send him victorious grin but it faded as the subject of the conversation reentered his mind. “Stop worrying. If you think this is a bad thing, you’re a moron. Well, even more of one than I had already thought you were.”

 

The slightly older boy stood and made his way out of the room, sending one last statement over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door, “Better hurry before he comes looking for you. I barely got here before him the first time.”


	21. Chapter 21

Tobio exited the room to find everyone set up in front of the television, previews playing for whatever movie they had started. “Finally!” Oikawa huffed as Tobio stepped into the room. He stood and pulled Tobio down onto the couch and Tobio found himself practically lying across the boy’s lap with his head resting on Oikawa’s chest. “Skip to the good stuff, Tetsu-chan!”

 

“This is the good stuff!” Kuroo protested, holding the remote close to his chest from where he was sitting on the floor, his back against Tsukishima’s legs. Tsukishima just sighed, one of his pale hands running through Kuroo’s hair.

 

“The movie, Tetsu-chan!”

 

“Will play when the previews are done!”

 

“Tetsu-“

 

“Shh!” Kuroo hissed. Tobio stifled a chuckle as Oikawa continued to whine. Oikawa, having heard hm, pinched Tobio’s side in retaliation. Tobio jumped and tried to pull away but Oikawa’s arm was tight around his waist.

 

Tobio didn’t pay much attention the movie. His mind was preoccupied but other things. By the fact that he felt… _things_ toward Oikawa. That it seemed that many of his friends were well aware of it before he was. That they all believed he was actually dating Oikawa. Well, most of them. But Kunimi and Tsukishima didn’t really count.

 

His eyes wandered to Kuroo, the only other person in the room that knew that his relationship with Oikawa wasn’t real. Did he know? Kuroo had always made Tobio feel a bit…uncomfortable. Actually, many of the players from Nekoma had made him a bit on edge during his first year. But the worst was Kuroo and Kenma. The analyzing eyes had reminded him of Oikawa and he had always been a bit afraid of what they were seeing.

 

He had grown used to Kenma.

 

Kuroo still made him uneasy.

 

Kuroo was intelligent. And he somehow was able to deal with Tsukishima so Tobio didn’t really have a lot of hope that the older boy hadn’t noticed. The real question was; had he told Oikawa?

 

The thought made Tobio stiffen.

 

He and Tsukishima had their issues but Tobio didn’t think he would have willingly told Oikawa anything. Akaashi didn’t seem the type to do so, either. But Kuroo – Kuroo wasn’t someone that Tobio trusted.

 

“Alright?” Oikawa asked quietly. Tobio shuddered as Oikawa’s lips brushed against his ear. Oikawa’s chest shook as he laughed at the reaction.

 

“Fine,” Tobio muttered, pulling away from the older boy slightly and focusing on the television. Oikawa’s eyebrows rose and he stared at him curiously a moment but Tobio kept his eyes away from the older boy until he finally turned his own attention back to the movie.

 

“Alright,” Kuroo yawned when the credits began to run. “Sleep time!”

 

“Old man,” Tsukishima muttered but Tobio saw the fond look that crossed his face when Kuroo’s head fell back to rest on the blonde’s knee. Kuroo fluttered his eyes at Tsukishima and the blond scoffed but didn’t look away. Tobio watched the two boys and felt his hands curl into fists. How was it so easy? How had Tsukishima, the snarky and unlikable person that he was, found someone that cared about him so much? It was obvious in every interaction between him and Kuroo.

 

“Tobio-chan?”

 

Tobio tore his eyes away from Kuroo and Tsukishima. “What?”

 

Oikawa’s eyebrows rose and his eyes flashed at he sharp reply but he didn’t say anything. Though, he did narrow his eyes threateningly. Tobio cringed. “I’m sure Freckles-chan and his girlfriend want to sleep. We should go into my room.”

 

“Oh! No – I mean, it’s your apartment…you don’t have to leave or anything…” Yachi muttered but the jumbled sentence was immediately followed by a large yawn. Yamaguchi chuckled as he pulled his tired girlfriend against his side.

 

Oikawa chuckled as well and he slowly stood, wrapping a strong hand around Tobio’s wrist and pulling hm to his feet as well. Tobio flushed. “Don’t be silly! It’s late and Tobio-chan has an early train to catch anyway.”

 

Tobio really, really should have just gone back to the dorms when he had the chance.

  
“Goodnight,” Oikawa chirped, pulling Tobio after him toward the bedroom.

 

“…night,” Tobio muttered, his friends and Kuroo repeating the word. Well, most of them. Tsukishima just looked at him briefly, nodded his head, and then went back to staring down at Kuroo and running his hand through the older boy’s hair.

 

Tobio swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat as the door to the bedroom closed.

 

And then there were two.

 

“Take my futon, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said tiredly, dropping Tobio’s wrist and dropping down onto Bokuto’s bed. “I was serious about sleeping in Bokuto’s sweat. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” He flashed Tobio a bright grin. “I wouldn’t even wish it on you!”

 

Something squeezed in Tobio’s chest. “Well, thank you. I suppose.”

 

“No problem!” Oikawa giggled. He scrunched up his nose as he spread out onto his back. “Ew. It smells like Kou-chan.”

 

Tobio stifled a laugh as he slowly slid down to rest on Oikawa’s futon. It was a repeat of the moment he had done the same on Oikawa’s bed at his parent’s house. The other boy scent engulfed him completely. He bit his lip and turned his head just slightly, taking in a deep breath from Oikawa’s pillow.

 

He wasn’t going to complain about the scent.

 

Especially since it caused heat to spread throughout his veins.

 

Oikawa huffed and Tobio looked over to see him stand from the bed. “I have to wash my face. I’m sure you don’t have anything to do, right, Tobio-chan? You probably just decide to go to bed, lay down, and fall asleep. You don’t worry about anything else or have a nightly ritual. Like a heathen. Like Iwa-chan!” He accused loudly, his eyes wide with horror as he pointed in Tobio’s direction.

 

Tobio blinked at him slowly, not really understanding the words. “I – nightly ritual?”

 

Oikawa groaned loudly and ran a hand over his face. “Just like Iwa-chan.” He shook his head and pulled the door open. “Whatever, Tobio-chan. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Oikawa’s definition of ‘soon’ and Tobio’s were extremely different. Tobio laid on the futon, a blanket over his body and his head on Oikawa’s pillow, and waited for the other boy to return. The light was still on and he had trouble sleeping if it wasn’t completely dark. But he began to question whether the other boy was really going to come back at all. Maybe he had decided to sleep in the main room with Yamaguchi and Yachi…though Tobio wasn’t sure why he would do so. If he really didn’t want to sleep in Bokuto’s bed, he could always tell Tobio to sleep there. Or even somewhere else so he could have his own futon.

 

After what seemed like hours, the bedroom door clicked open and Oikawa stepped through. He glanced over at Tobio and blinked, pausing as he ran a hand through his hair. “Oh. You’re still awake. I thought you’d be asleep.”

 

“Can’t sleep with the light on.”

 

Oikawa’s lips twitched. “And you didn’t turn it off because?”

 

“You weren’t back yet.”

 

Oikawa didn’t seem to know what to say to that comment. His mouth dropped once more and he stared at Tobio with a look that the younger had never seen before. Tobio just stared back, trying to figure out why the older was looking at him like that, but he didn’t figure it out before Oikawa flicked the light off and slowly made his way toward Bokuto’s bed. In the safety of the dark room, he didn’t stop himself from smiling as he heard the older boy curse as he tripped over various items scattered across the floor.

 

After another loud curse, there was a squeak that proved that Oikawa had finally reached his destination. Tobio rolled on his side yet again and closed his eyes, inhaling Oikawa’s scent with every breath. He probably should have felt uncomfortable but…this was better than the previous weekend when they slept at Iwaizumi’s house.

 

Anything was better than that.

 

He still blushed every time he thought of Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

 

Or handcuffs.

 

“I can’t do this!” Tobio’s eyes flew open as the voice shattered the silence. He could barely make out the form of Oikawa standing and stomping toward his side of the room – cursing as he tripped over a sweater on the floor. “Move over, Tobio-chan. I never want to be that close to Kou-chan. Ever.”

 

Tobio sat up. “Fine,” he began to push himself to his feet but hands on his shoulder’s pushed him back down.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Tobio-chan? I told you that you aren’t sleeping in that bed. Just stay there. It’s big enough for both of us.”

 

Tobio instantly shook his head. “I can –“

 

“Stay there.”

 

“It wouldn’t bother me-“

 

“Stay _there_ , Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio’s jaw clenched as Oikawa sat beside him and arranged the blanket over the two of them. This was a really, really bad idea. Very bad. He had never slept this close to anyone and considering his thoughts that day…

 

He stiffened as a heavy arm was thrown around his waist. “Sleep, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa muttered. “I really hope you don’t snore. Or drool. Or move a lot. Just…sleep.”

 

Right. Because _that_ was going to be so easy.

 

And yet, it was. He was asleep within minutes and it was the deepest sleep he had been in since his mother died. Maybe it was just because someone was there. Maybe it was because he wasn’t worried about being there with someone he didn’t know. But…he woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in months. He rolled over and opened his eyes. Oikawa was still there beside him, his arm pressing against Tobio’s stomach. Tobio swallowed hard as his eyes traced Oikawa’s face. He looked…innocent. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. His hair was tousled on the pillow. Tobio’s heart began to pound in his chest the longer he stared at him.

 

There was no way someone that looked like this would ever want to be with him.

 

He needed to get over these feelings.

 

And to do that, he needed to end this fake relationship.

 

But before he did…

 

Tobio bit his lip and slowly lifted his hand and gently moved a wayward strand of hair from Oikawa’s face. It was just as soft as he always imagined. He had no idea what the older boy put in his hair to make it like that. He let out a shaky breath as his hand slowly trailed down the side of Oikawa’s face and then moved to brush over his lips. That was all he was going to do. That wasn’t too bad… and he had to take the chance before he walked out of the apartment and sent Oikawa a text telling him that he wanted to end all of this.

 

“I,” Tobio started, his voice low as not to wake the older boy. “I think I like you, Oikawa-san.”

 

His hand froze on Oikawa’s face as the older boy’s eyes flew open.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seriously blew me away with comments last chapter! I guess I need to leave cliffhangers more often... :) Hope you enjoy this update!

Tobio didn’t bother to knock.

 

He threw the door open and scurried inside, flinging himself down onto the empty bed. Kunimi cursed loudly as the door slammed into the wall. “What the hell – Kageyama? What the hell is going on? I thought you were with Oikawa-san.”

 

Tobio groaned, unable to keep the sound to himself, and pressed his face harder into the empty mattress. He could actually _feel_ the judgement and confusion radiating from the other first year. “Kageyama-kun?”

 

Tobio squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth, ignoring the burn he felt against his forehead as it rubbed against the mattress. “I…I messed up.”

 

“Hmm?” Kunimi questioned. The bed squeaked as the other boy stood and lazily shuffled over to sit beside Tobio on the un-claimed mattress. “What did you do? Does this have something to do with Oikawa-san?”

 

Tobio groaned yet again and wondered if it was possible to suffocate himself where he was lying. “Kageyama?”

 

_The eyes flew open in shock and Tobio instantly snatched his hand away. “Oikawa-san-“_

_“You_ what _?” Oikawa squawked, launching himself into a sitting position. “You – are you serious right now, Tobio-chan? This – this isn’t what I –“_

_“I know,” Tobio replied swiftly. He didn’t want to give Oikawa time to finish that sentence. Not when he knew what the older boy was going to say. He didn’t want to feel the sting of rejection, the pain of knowing that the person he cared for didn’t feel the same. Tobio pushed himself to his feet, determined to get as far away from the situation as possible. “I need to-“_

_“You are not running away from me!” Oikawa snapped, standing and narrowing his eyes at Tobio. “We – look, you’re probably just a bit confused. With everyone thinking that we’re-“_

_“Right, confused,” Tobio agreed, reaching down and grabbing the clothes he had worn the day before. “That’s it. Don’t worry about it.”_  
  


_“Would you stop interrupting me?!”_

_“I need to change,” Tobio muttered, escaping the bedroom before Oikawa managed to untangle his feet from the blankets. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as if he had been running for hours. His chest felt tight. He needed to move. To get changed and get out of this apartment before Oikawa followed him. So why wasn’t he running?_

_“Kageyama-kun?”_

_Tobio’s head snapped to the side and it took him a moment to realize the person speaking was Yachi and not Oikawa. He blinked. How could he possibly think that it was? The door to Oikawa’s room hadn’t opened. The voice was too high. Hell, even the name was wrong – he had never heard Oikawa call him ‘Kageyama-kun’. Ever._

_“Is everything okay?” Yachi questioned and it was only then that Tobio realized that he and Oikawa were the only ones not awake. Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all looking at him curiously. Yachi had a worried frown on her face. Tobio forced himself to wipe away the panic._

_“Fine. I need to change,” Tobio muttered. He hurried across the hall to the bathroom and he knew he didn’t imagine the whispered conversation that started as soon as he stepped into the small room. He shut the door quickly and leaned against the sink, burying his face in his hands. How could he have done something so stupid?! He just…he wanted to say the words before they ended all of this. He didn’t want Oikawa to actually_ hear _him._

_He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth._

_He needed to get out of here._

_He barely glanced at his pale, wide-eyed reflection as he stripped out of Oikawa’s clothes and into his own jeans and shirt. Kunimi had basically forbidden Tobio to wear sweatpants outside of his dorm room. He even threatened to burn them all if he saw Tobio doing so._

_Tobio had decided to not test him._

_At least for now._

_Whatever conversation the four had been having stopped as soon as Tobio stepped out of the bathroom. Tobio ignored their gaze as he placed Oikawa’s folded clothes onto the arm of the couch. “I’m going back to the dorms,” he muttered, his hand falling away from the fabric as he stepped toward the door._

_“D-did something happen, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi questioned hesitantly. “Is – is everything okay between you and Oikawa-san?”_

_Tobio paused as he slipped his shoes on. “I – there isn’t a me and Oikawa-san. We’re no longer dating,” he responded quickly. Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise and he speedily moved toward the still closed bedroom door. Yachi and Yamaguchi exchanged a worried glance before Yachi stepped forward with her arms extended. Tsukishima seemed to be frozen on the couch, his brows furrowed together. Tobio stepped into the hall and shut the door before Yachi, or any questions, could reach him._

_And then he began to run._

“You –“ Kunimi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And Oikawa-san didn’t come after you once you left the bedroom? Or try to call you?”

 

Tobio shook his head. He was in the same position on the mattress, he had been the entire time he recounted his story. He had his head tilted and one eye open so he could see Kunimi but he was careful not to linger too long on the other boy’s expression.

 

He knew he was an idiot.

 

He really didn’t need it confirmed.

 

“Have you actually checked your phone?” Kunimi questioned after a moment. Tobio hesitated and bent his arm down to pull his mobile phone out of his pocket. He didn’t look at the screen as he passed it to the other boy. If it had rung he would have known.

 

It hadn’t.

 

“Kageyama, the phone is dead,” Kunimi sighed. “Did you charge it last night?”

 

Tobio’s shoulders tensed. He heard Kunimi let out yet another sigh. “You didn’t. So you have no idea if he’s tried to contact you. Or if anyone else has, for that matter. Don’t you think your friends are probably a bit confused as to what’s happening right now?”

 

“I doubt it,” Tobio responded, closing his eyes and once again burying his face into the mattress.

 

“Kageyama-“

 

“Did he call you?”

 

“…what?”

 

For the first time since he entered the room, Tobio pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared into Kunimi’s confused, brown eyes. “On Monday, when I didn’t respond to Oikawa-san…you said he would contact you. And he mentioned it. Calling you to find me. Right? That’s what you said.”

 

“…I did…”

 

“So, if he tried to call me and I didn’t answer…he would have called you. Did he?”

 

Kunimi’s eyes fell and Tobio knew his answer.

 

No, Oikawa had not tried to contact him.

 

He hadn’t tried to stop Tobio from leaving.

 

He hadn’t even left his room.

 

Because he knew that Tobio’s words were true. It wasn’t just because he’s ‘confused’ because of their little game. Oikawa knew that, no matter what he said.

 

And this was his way of answering Tobio’s confession.

 

Tobio jaw clenched and he did everything in his power to make sure the tears welling in his eyes didn’t fall. He was successful until Kunimi placed a gentle hand on his back.

 

He supposed he should be happy that the other boy just sat in silence as Tobio cried.


	23. Chapter 23

Tobio’s phone wasn’t as silent as he thought. He charged it but didn’t turn it back on, instead choosing to spend the day curled up on the spare mattress in Kunimi’s room. The other boy didn’t seem to mind. They didn’t say much and Kunimi only left the room long enough to get some food, which he brought back to the room for Tobio later that night. He went back to his room late that night, thankful that his roommate was out again. He tossed and turned, only managing to get a couple hours of sleep the entire night. He couldn’t seem to shut off his brain. He just kept thinking of the moment he realized Oikawa’s eyes were open, when he saw the confusion and shock on the other boy’s face. Of when he realized that Oikawa wasn’t going to come after him.

 

He finally gave up on sleeping and pulled on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt before leaving the dorms. He jogged through campus and out onto the nearest main street, running down to a coffee shop. He never cared much for coffee but after the day before and the little amount of sleep he got, he figured he was going to need it.

 

He sipped the drink as he made his way back toward campus, forcefully pushing away all thoughts and trying to focus on the day ahead. He had three classes and then he was free to head to the gym and get some extra practice in before the rest of the team joined him that afternoon. Things with the team had been…odd…since the practice match a couple of weeks before. They still didn’t like him, Tobio had enough experience being disliked that he didn’t need help knowing that, but they had also cut back on comments and their flat out rejection of his playing. It seemed like they realized that they needed to step it up after the Chuo match and that Tobio was their best bet for doing so.

 

Of course, there were still a few that didn’t change their behavior.

  
But his captain wasn’t one of them.

 

Maybe it was seeing the way Oikawa ran his team. Maybe it was the comments from Oikawa himself. But Isshi had snapped at the team more than once the past week to keep their comments off the court.

 

He hadn’t told the boys to stop altogether but it was a step in the right direction.

 

Tobio made it back to the dorms and threw his now empty cup into the trash as he pulled out some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he had prepared for the day, he grabbed his phone and pressed the power switch as he walked from the dorms. He stopped only a few steps outside of the building when his phone began to chime, one after another. He stared in surprise and a bit of trepidation when the missed calls and messages appeared on his phone. He swallowed hard and scrolled through the missed calls first.

 

_Tsukishima – one missed call_

 

_Yamaguchi – three missed calls_

 

_Yachi – six missed calls_

_Hinata – twelve missed calls_

 

_Kuroo-san – one missed call_

 

_Akaashi-san – one missed call_

 

_Bokuto-san – three missed calls_

 

Oh.

 

“Twelve? You have to be joking. Dumbass,” Tobio muttered as he glared at Hinata’s name on his phone.

 

No calls from Oikawa.

 

He took a deep breath and clicked on his messages.

 

_Hinata:_

_Wat happened_

_Saltyshima said you and Great King got in2 fite_

_Kageyama_

_Kageyama_

_Kageyama_

_Answer idiot!_

_Kageyama_

_Kageyama_

_Answer your phone!_

 

Tobio scowled as he looked at the similar messages from his best friend. He rolled his eyes and clicked on the next person in his inbox.

 

_Yachi:_

_Kageyama-kun, what happened? Is everything okay? Do you want me to talk to Oikawa-san?_

_I mean, he’s scary but I will if you want me to!_

_Kageyama-kun? Are you okay? You aren’t answering._

_Your phone is going straight to voicemail. Are you hurt?_

 

Tobio felt a bit guilty as Yachi’s messages grew more and more frantic. It was obvious the girl’s active imagination was going overboard in creating scenarios. He sent her a quick message to let her know he was okay and moved on.  

 

_Tsukishima:_

_Stop ignoring us, King. What happened?_

_Kuroo is talking to Oikawa._

_He’s pissed. I can hear yelling._

_Fine. Ignore me._

_Yamaguchi:_

_Tsukki said to leave you alone. But if your upset you should talk to us._

_I’m sorry that we teased you about Oikawa-san._

_Kageyama?_

_Akaashi-san:_

_I’m sorry, Kageyama-kun_

Tobio sucked in a deep breath at the message from Akaashi. He wasn’t even sure when he and the older boy had exchanged contact information. He clicked out of the message quickly and looked at his phone. One message left.

 

He froze when he saw who it was from.

 

He snapped his phone closed quickly. _One unread message._ No.

 

He wasn’t going to focus on that.

 

He had a class to get to.

 

He went to class and tried to forget about the unread message on his phone. He threw his bag and phone into his locker in the clubroom after class and went to the gym. He practiced his jump serve for almost two hours before other members of the team began to show up. A few of them paused when they saw him slamming the ball into the floor over and over. Isshi raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

 

And Kunimi just sighed and told him to take a breather before practice started.

 

Tobio ignored him.

 

He shouldn’t have.

 

“Oh, looks like someone’s a little upset,” a voice mocked. Tobio ignored the older boy and served the ball yet again, scowling when it didn’t hit where he had been aiming. He still didn’t have the control that Oik- that _he_ had. “Is there a reason for that?”

 

It was annoying. He had been practicing his jump serve for years. It was strong, stronger than many others, but nowhere near where he wanted it to be.

 

“Heard you went to Chuo this weekend.”

 

How did Oik – no. Miya. Miya had always had a great jump serve. Maybe not as…powerful but extremely close. He hadn’t spoken to Miya in almost two years but he wondered if the older boy would be willing to tell him anything. His form was slightly different than, than what he had used in the past, but maybe that would be a good thing.

  
Maybe the other way just wouldn’t work for him.

 

“Surprised you can move. I thought your pretty boy would have fucked you into the mattress until you couldn’t walk.”

 

He probably still had Miya’s information. He didn’t usually clear out his phone. He might even run into the older setter sometime this season. He thought he heard something about Miya going to school in Tokyo.

 

“Or maybe that’s why you’re upset. Because your pretty boyfriend isn’t able to give a slut like you what you really want.”

 

Tobio’s eyes flickered to the side at the words. Goto was giving him that grin again. The one that made Tobio feel slightly sick to his stomach. “Go away,” he snapped, tired of dealing with the older boy.

 

“ _What_ did you just say?”

 

Tobio’s eyes narrowed and his hands tightened around the volleyball in his hand. “Go. Away.”

 

“You little bitch,” Goto snarled, taking a menacing step forward. Tobio didn’t back away. “What makes you think you can talk to me like that?”

 

“Because you’re so polite to me,” Tobio retorted before he could stop himself. Goto’s hands snapped out, pressing against Tobio’s chest and making the younger boy stumble backwards.

 

“You need someone to teach you manners,” Goto snarled, his hands fisted as he stalked forward. “Apparently that boyfriend of yours needs to teach you better.”

 

“Teach me?” Tobio snapped. “He’s not my mother. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Ah,” Goto laughed loudly. Mockingly. “So that’s it. Did you walk in on him fucking someone else? Did he realize that a –“

 

“Shut up!” Tobio snarled.

 

He didn’t see it coming.

 

Goto’s hands shot out again but this time they didn’t push him backwards. They gripped his arms and pulled him forward, pulling Tobio close enough that the spittle shot out of the other man’s mouth and landed on Tobio’s cheek. “You need to learn your place.”

 

Tobio flinched as the moisture hit his cheek. “Get off of me!”

 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Isshi yelled as he stepped into the gym, now changed into workout clothes. A group of boys were behind him and they nervously looked from Isshi to Goto. “Let him go!”

 

“This isn’t over,” Goto hissed. His hands tightened one last time and then he thrust him away. Tobio took a quick step back to catch himself but he forgot about something.

 

The volleyball that had fallen from his hands when Goto grabbed him.

 

His foot stepped on the ball and twisted out from under him. He yelled out as he crashed to the ground, his hands going down to his now throbbing ankle. “Shit!” he hissed. He barely noticed Isshi grabbing Goto and yelling at him, barely noticed some of his teammates coming and kneeling beside him.

 

“What the hell happened?” Kunimi hissed as he knelt down beside Tobio. Tobio glanced up at him in pain and Kunimi pried his hand away from his ankle. The boy looked down at it and bit his lip. “I don’t think it’s broken but we need to get it checked out,” he muttered. “Can you stand?” Tobio nodded and Kunimi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his feet. Tobio hissed in pain as he tried to put pressure on his ankle. Another of Tobio’s teammates, Iwasaki, was quick to move to Tobio’s other side and help the boys out of the gym.

 

“The clinic isn’t too far,” Iwasaki muttered. Tobio nodded and grit his teeth at the pain that washed over him each time he tried to place his foot on the ground.

 

“Stop,” Kunimi muttered. “Don’t make it worse.”

 

The two helped Tobio get to the clinic, at which point Iwasaki headed back to the gym. He hesitated before he left and then bowed in Tobio’s direction, muttering an apology. Tobio’s mouth dropped open and he wasn’t even able to respond before the other first year was hurrying away, his cheeks stained red.

 

Kunimi stayed with him as Tobio was ushered inside and his ankle checked. “Just a sprain,” Kunimi sighed in relief when the two made their way out of the clinic. Tobio scowled. ‘Just a sprain’ still required a pair of crutches and at least a week of no practice. “Just be thankful it wasn’t worse,” Kunimi chastised when he saw Tobio’s expression.

 

“Volleyball-“

 

“Will still be there in a week,” Kunimi muttered. “Why do I always end up stuck with you obsessive types? Think of it as a vacation.”

 

“I still have class-“

 

“You’re beginning to annoy me,” Kunimi told him bluntly and Tobio’s mouth snapped shut. “Come on, let’s get to your room.” Tobio kept quiet as they made their way toward Tobio’s room. Despite the fact that Tobio worked out on a regular basis, his arms were aching by the time he collapsed onto his bed. He stretched his leg up, thankful for the pain medicine the nurse at the clinic had given him. “You need to change,” Kunimi muttered as he looked at Tobio in disgust. “And shower. You stink. How long were you practicing?”

 

Tobio shrugged and Kunimi’s eyes narrowed. “You’re lucky you didn’t get hurt because of overworking yourself. Go clean up. I’ll go get some food.”

 

He began walking toward the door and paused. “Hey, where’s your bag?”

 

Tobio cursed. “Clubroom.”

 

Kunimi nodded, like he was expecting the answer. “Right. Shower.”

 

The door closed and Tobio pulled himself back to his feet. He grabbed some clean clothes and his crutches, then made his way toward the bathroom. It was a bit awkward, showering and trying to keep his balance without putting any pressure on his ankle. Getting dressed wasn’t a lot of fun either. He finally just decided to put on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt and forget about the pajama pants. He made his way back into his room and thankfully fell back on the bed once more. He had barely got himself settled before Kunimi walked into the room.

 

Apparently it had taken Tobio longer than he thought to get that shower.

 

He handed Tobio a bag of food from the corner store and placed his schoolbag beside his bed. Tobio had just opened the bag when his phone appeared in front of his face. “Read it,” Kunimi demanded. Tobio’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “Kageyama, I swear I will shove this phone down your throat. Read it.”

 

Tobio’s jaw clenched stubbornly but he knew Kunimi wasn’t above carrying out the threat. He stared at the other boy challengingly for just a moment and then dropped his eyes toward the phone.

 

_Oikawa:_

_You can’t just drop something like that on me and then disappear. That isn’t fair, Tobio-chan. If I don’t hear from you by Friday I’ll come to you._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is...fluffy. Sorry.

“Talk to him.”

 

“No.”

 

It was a familiar conversation, one that Tobio and Kunimi had been having multiple times over the past three days. Kunimi just sighed and went back to working on his essay, his eyes not straying toward Tobio. Tobio pursed his lips and looked down at his own school book, knowing that Kunimi would be repeating the words within the next hour. He seemed to think Tobio would give in if he annoyed him enough.

 

Tobio wasn’t going to give in.

 

“He’s just going to end up coming here. You have to deal with it eventually,” Kunimi sighed. Tobio ignored him. It was yet another familiar point that the boy had been bringing up. Tobio truly doubted it. Despite the message Oikawa had sent him a few days before, Tobio really didn’t think that the older setter was going to come to his school. From what Tobio had learned from Tsukishima, Kuroo and Oikawa had gotten into a loud argument the morning Tobio left their apartment, one that consisted of cursing and things being thrown. Tsukishima had stated that Kuroo was in an “annoyingly bad mood” the rest of the day and they hadn’t even seen Oikawa until the next morning when he left for school. Tobio was sure that the message had merely been a way for Oikawa to tell his roommate that he was attempting to contact Tobio. Nothing more.

 

“I’m not helping you hide,” Kunimi muttered.

 

“I’m not hiding,” Tobio rolled his eyes.

 

Kunimi glanced up from his computer screen and pointedly glanced around the room. Tobio avoided his gaze. Right, so maybe he had been spending an increasing amount of time in Kunimi’s room the past week. But he was only next door! And Kunimi didn’t have a roommate so it wasn’t as if he was bothering anyone.

 

Well, except Kunimi.

 

“If he asks me I’m going to tell him you’re here.”

 

“He won’t ask.”

 

Kunimi let out another sigh, Tobio was pretty sure it was number two hundred that day, and looked back at his screen. “So annoying,” he murmured as his fingers clicked away at the keys. Tobio’s lips quirked up slightly, finally comfortable enough with the other boy to know he wasn’t being completely serious, and went back to his history book. He sighed. History was boring. He would rather study…anything else, really. But he had an exam soon and needed to go over these chapters.

 

He couldn’t afford to fail.

 

“Talk to him.”

 

“No!”

 

…

 

“This is ridiculous, King,” Tsukishima’s voice rang through the phone. Tobio scowled at the ceiling of his dorm room. “Why am I always cleaning up your messes?”

 

“You never do that,” Tobio argued. “And you started this.”

 

“How?” Tsukishima scoffed. “This was the Great King’s idea. No one told you to actually fall for the idiot.”

 

Tobio’s teeth clenched and he didn’t bother to reply. The only reason he had answered the phone anyway was because Tsukishima threatened to show up at his dorm with Hinata in tow and Tobio really didn’t feel like dealing with the redhead. Especially since his constant messages were annoying enough. He was constantly asking Tobio if he was okay and what had happened the previous weekend. Tobio felt guilty every time he saw one pop up on his phone. He really should have told his friends that Tsukishima had been teasing and he and Oikawa weren’t really dating.

 

But now, after the act they had put on, Tobio didn’t know how to do so. He felt like he had missed his chance.

 

“Kuroo is still pissed. He and Oikawa just glare at each other all the time. Bokuto is tiptoeing around everything and giving them these sad looks. It’s stupid. Make it stop.”

 

“I can’t do anything,” Tobio growled in irritation. “Can’t we just forget about it? Pretend it didn’t happen.”

 

“It _did_ happen,” Tsukishima snapped back in irritation. “Whatever it is. Because you won’t tell me. And Kuroo just scowls and starts muttering that Oikawa is an idiot whenever it gets brought up, so he won’t tell me either.”

 

“How does Kuroo know?!” Tobio asked in horror, sitting up on his bed. The older boy was the last person Tobio wanted to know about his…lapse in judgement.

 

“Apparently Oikawa told him. Idiot,” came the expected reply. Tobio closed his eyes tightly and tried to push away the pit forming in his chest. “Whatever. Just call the Great King and tell him to forget about everything so we can go back to how it was before.”

 

“I’m not calling him.”

 

An irritated sigh and a muttered, “Stupid idiots”, and then the phone line went dead as Tsukishima ended the call.

 

…

 

It was Thursday night and Tobio was lying on his bed with his foot elevated and an icepack resting on it. His arm was thrown over his head and his eyes were closed as he ignored the near constant ringing of his phone. Tsukishima was calling yet again, for the fourth time this week, and Tobio didn’t want to talk to him. He and Kunimi were quickly wearing on Tobio’s last nerve. He just wanted tomorrow to be over so the two of them would realize that he was right and they could forget about Oikawa.

 

He was actually looking forward to being able to say “I told you so”.

 

It wasn’t often he got to say it to the other two first years.

 

Not unless the topic was volleyball.

 

A knock on his door had him frowning. He glanced at the clock. Kunimi was still at practice. His roommate would just walk in (not that Tobio had seen the other boy since his little “show” a couple of weeks before), and there wasn’t really anyone else that would visit Tobio. He sighed and turned his eyes back toward the ceiling, deciding to ignore it. Whoever it was would go away.

 

But the knocking continued, growing louder and louder until Tobio growled and pulled himself to his feet in annoyance. He grabbed his crutches with a curse and made his way toward the door. His ankle was healing, slowly, and he was still unable to put full pressure on his ankle without wincing. Kunimi snapped at him whenever he tried to go without the crutches and Tobio wasn’t in the mood for a lecture if the person on the other side of the door really was the other first year.

 

He pulled the door open and almost immediately closed it when he saw who was standing there. He actually did try but, in his surprise, the other person had time to move into the doorway and stop the door from closing. Tobio’s mouth was hanging open and he just knew his eyes were wide as they locked on a familiar pair of light brown ones.

  
“What the hell happened to you?” Oikawa growled as he glanced down and saw Tobio’s wrapped ankle and the crutches.

 

Tobio’s mouth snapped closed and he leaned against the door, determined to force the older setter back and make him disappear. Tobio’s mind was reeling. He had truly thought that Oikawa would ignore him for the foreseeable future. He thought the other would be horrified at the sight of Tobio, disgusted even. But here he was. Standing in Tobio’s door and using his own weight to push the door open. “Tobio-chan! Let go!” Oikawa snapped, managing to open the door enough that he slipped inside. Tobio, thrown off by the sudden lack of resistance, fell forward as the door slammed shut. He instinctively stepped forward to catch himself and he couldn’t help the cry of pain as the sharp ache seemed to travel up his leg.

 

Without a word, Oikawa’s arm was suddenly around Tobio and he pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Tobio flushed and he tried to pull away, his throat growing dry as he felt the hard chest under his hands. “Stop,” Oikawa ordered, his grip tightening as he moved further into the room, Tobio hobbling at his side. Tobio pulled away as soon as they were close to the bed, his eyes darting from one side of the room to the other as he tried to avoid looking at Oikawa. “What did you do to yourself, Tobio-chan?”

 

Tobio scowled at the accusation. “I didn’t-“

 

“Sprain?” Oikawa questioned as he sat on the edge of Tobio’s bed and peered down at the ankle in question. “Stay off of it and you’ll be back on the court within a week.”

 

Tobio bit his lip. Why was he here? And why was he talking about something so…so unimportant? If they were going to actually talk about this, Tobio wished he would just tell him to forget about everything and go away. It would be easier that way. “Just say it,” Tobio snapped. Oikawa’s eyes meet his own and Tobio struggled to keep his gaze. He wanted to look away but he didn’t want to as well. He wanted Oikawa to know he was serious and that Tobio wasn’t afraid. “Then go away.”

 

“That’s pretty rude, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa drawled, his eyebrows raising. “And after I came all the way here, as well.” Tobio’s scowl increased.

 

“It’s Thursday!” Tobio suddenly said, the thought coming to him suddenly. “You said-“

 

“Yeah, well, I thought you’d contact me,” Oikawa snapped, his eyes burning furiously. Tobio flinched. He hadn’t seen that look since high school. Not directed at him, anyway. “And then I got tired of waiting.”

 

“But you said-“

 

“Alright, fine, let’s do this,” Oikawa snarled. “Apparently, you like me. Which you decided to tell me when I was asleep. Then, because I was too surprised to reply, you decided to run away and ignore me for four days. Am I right so far?”

 

Tobio could feel his cheeks burning. “I didn’t run-“

 

“You did,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, cutting Tobio off. “And then you ignored me. How considerate of you, Tobi-chan.”

 

Tobio’s mouth dropped. “Consi – you didn’t say anything!”

 

“I was surprised!”

 

“I didn’t mean to say it!”

 

“But you did!”

 

“Can’t you just forget about it?!”

 

“I don’t want to!”

 

The words were met with silence. Tobio couldn’t tear his eyes away from Oikawa. Oikawa, who had stood during their argument. Oikawa, who’s shoulders were hunched. Oikawa, who had a light pink dusting his cheeks. Oikawa, who was avoiding Tobio’s eyes.

 

“Wh- what?”

 

Oikawa sighed and stood ups straight and lifted his eyes but they were resting somewhere over Tobio’s shoulder. “I – didn’t handle it well. I know that. But I didn’t really think that you would…would feel something like that. Not for me. I just didn’t want to…” he trailed off and Tobio saw him swallow hard as he closed his eyes. “Do you remember when we first met, Tobio-chan?”

 

Tobio blinked at the sudden change of topic. “Yes?”

 

“Second week of the new term. My third year of junior high,” Oikawa continued, as if Tobio hadn’t spoken. “I was so excited to be captain and to meet the new players. Iwa-chan was teasing me all day. And then you walked into the gym.” Tobio winced and braced himself, waiting for the words he knew were coming. “You stared at me and I forgot my speech. Iwa-chan had to step forward and tell you all to introduce yourselves, remember? I thought you were so _cute_.”

 

…was he dreaming?

 

There was no way that Oikawa Tooru thought Tobio was _cute_.

 

“I liked it when you watched me,” Oikawa admitted. His blush increased and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I talked about you a lot. That’s why Izumi teased me, about me liking you. Because I did.” Tobio’s hands clenched his blanket. This couldn’t be real. There was no way… “And then I heard Coach talking about how you were a genius and could play any position you wanted. How you were going to surpass me.” Oikawa’s lips curled up. “I was jealous. And angry. I had worked so hard and you could just do it without even thinking about it – the crush faded. Well, I think it did,” Oikawa muttered, his arms tightening around himself. “You became a rival from that point on. But getting away from you and Miyagi, away from Ushiwaka,” he sneered, “I realized that being a genius comes with it’s own limitations. I admit that I felt guilty for the way I treated you. That’s why I came up with this scheme when Sleepy-chan told me about the trouble you were having. I thought it was a good way to make it up to you,” he admitted, biting his lip. His eyes flickered up to meet Tobio’s but he looked away just as quickly. “I didn’t come up with you coming with me to my parents’ house until I saw you at the practice game. I just…didn’t really want it to end,” he sighed.

 

The two fell into silence and Tobio frowned as he thought over Oikawa’s words. Oikawa had…liked him? The thought made his heart pound but a darkness formed in his mind when he remembered how Oikawa had said that it faded once they became rivals. But – why would he want it to continue after the practice match? That didn’t make any sense.

 

“I was shocked when I heard you say you liked me,” Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes tightly before opening them and meeting Tobio’s eyes once more. “I just – are you sure it isn’t because of this whole fake relationship thing?”

 

Tobio sneered and Oikawa nodded. “Alright. Okay. But-“ he seemed to hesitate a moment and then let out a deep sigh. “Seriously, if we start something and then you realize that you don’t feel like that after all, I’m going to be really unhappy. So I want you to make sure that you…”

 

Tobio stopped listening. _If we start something…_

 

Did that mean that Oikawa _wanted_ to start something?

 

A relationship kind of something?

 

“Tobio-chan?”

 

Tobio snapped back to attention and found Oikawa looking at him inquisitively. There was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. “So? What do you think?”

 

Tobio frantically tried to recall the question Oikawa was asking him but his mind was blank. He just kept thinking one thing _. If we start something…_

 

“Sorry, about what?”

 

Oikawa’s mouth dropped and then his eyes narrowed. He took a step forward and his arms fell from around his chest as he pointed accusingly at Tobio. “You weren’t even listening to me! I’m standing here, pouring out my heart, and you aren’t even paying attention! I shouldn’t have listed to Kuroo – stupid cat has no idea what he’s-“  


“Oikawa-san, what are you asking me?”

 

Oikawa flinched. “Don’t call me that.” He let out a deep breath. “Fine. Let’s try this again. Kageyama Tobio, I – I like you. And I think we should try a relationship. A real one this time. What do you say?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone! I might make a sequel in the future so I kind of left this open so I can work with it later. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, now that this story is finished I'm going to start a new one. I have two that I've been kind of working on outlines for and I want you guys to choose which I start working on. The first is an ABO fic with the pairing of Iwaizumi/Tobio/Oikawa. The second is a fic that revolves around Akaashi and Tobio (I'm not going into that right now) but the pairings are going to be Oikawa/Tobio and Miya/Akaashi. Let me know what you think!

The ball slammed on the other side of the court and Tobio smirked as he and Kunimi slapped their hands together in triumph. “Whatever. We’ll get it back,” Tsukishima snapped as Tobio’s met his from across the net. Tobio looked purposely toward the scoreboard where the score was tied at 20-20. Tsukishima’s lips curled into a snarl but Tobio looked beyond the blond. Kuroo was trying to comfort a pouting Bokuto (whose spike was just blocked by Iwasaki) and the libero was glaring down where the ball had hit the ground. But Tobio’s met a familiar light brown pair that had his heart stuttering in his chest. An eyebrow rose challengingly and Tobio shrugged his shoulders before turning to get into the serve position.

 

This should be fun.

 

Tobio twirled the ball around in his hands before throwing it up in the air. He took a few running steps forward and jumped, the ball landing perfectly in his hand. It flew across the court and over the net, slamming into the libero’s arms and then off the court. Tobio’s team cheered while the libero glared at Tobio fiercely.

 

“Nice serve!” Isshi yelled out, smiling slightly as the ball was placed in Tobio’s hands once more. Tobio’s lips curled up slightly in response and he prepared to serve again.

 

Things had changed drastically in the past two months. More than Tobio would have expected.

 

Isshi seemed to have come to terms with his place on the team and had taken Oikawa’s words to heart. He had told Tobio that the day he had seen Goto physically attempt to hurt him had been a wake-up call, of sorts. He was certainly a much better captain than he had been at the start of the year.

 

Goto had been suspended from the team for a month after his attack on Tobio. Though at the end of that month, he hadn’t returned. Many of his friends had decided to leave the team as well, including Mori who had been disgusted when Coach placed Tobio in the starting setter position.

 

Iwasaki had taken the open middle blocker position and Tobio couldn’t be happier for it. Though he and the other first year hadn’t spoken much after he helped Tobio to the infirmary a couple of months ago, they played well together and he was a hard worker. He had even taken to staying after practice to work with Tobio and Kunimi on different plays and strategies. Tobio was excited for the years to come with the dynamic the three of them had formed.

 

And then, of course, there was Oikawa.

 

The libero got Tobio’s spike up in the air and Tobio could see instantly what Oikawa was planning. He jumped but wasn’t able to get there before Oikawa’s dump hit the ground. Tobio rolled his eyes as his boyfriend sent a challenging smirk his way. It was fine. He would get him back.

 

The game ended with Chuo winning but the score was closer than it had ever been in one of their practice matches. Despite the loss, Tobio’s team cheered and congratulated one another as they rallied around Coach Banno. The man was, for once, grinning as he went over things from the match. Tobio was shifting from one foot to the other, wanting this to be over so they could get on with the rest of the night.

 

After all, he and Oikawa hadn’t seen each other for two weeks, both of them busy with school and volleyball.

 

He would never admit it, but he was eager to be with his boyfriend.

 

“Clean the gym and then you can leave. I’ll see you all Monday,” Coach Banno finished. Tobio broke away from the group instantly, collecting the balls rolling on the floor and tossing them into the ball bin.

 

“A little eager, aren’t you?” Kunimi chuckled as he stood beside Tobio with a broom in hand.

 

Tobio raised his eyebrows and looked at the broom. “Are you actually going to use that?”

 

“No,” Kunimi replied easily as he leaned against the item. “But if I don’t look like I’m busy Isshi will make me run laps again.” Kunimi’s nose scrunched in distaste and Tobio sighed. He should have expected the response. It wasn’t as if this was anything new.

 

“As expected of Sleepy-chan,” a familiar voice chirped and Tobio quickly hid his smile behind his hand. It was an unfortunate occurrence. It seemed every time Tobio heard Oikawa’s voice a smile broke out over his face. Too bad it caused every person around him to flinch. “Your captain will realize your schemes soon enough,” Oikawa continued as his arms slid around Tobio’s waist and he pulled the younger boy against his chest. Tobio relaxed against the other eagerly and let out a content sigh.

 

It really had been too long.

 

“Not if you don’t tell him,” Kunimi disagreed, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. “He’s not that smart, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Kunimi jumped and the broom fell to the floor as he hesitantly turned. Isshi was behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and an unamused frown on his face. “Sweep, Kunimi. We’ll talk about your extra laps on Monday.”

 

Tobio turned his head to muffle a laugh against Oikawa’s shoulder but it only made him laugh harder when he felt Oikawa’s chest shaking against him. “Ooh, too bad, Sleepy-chan!”

 

“Be nice, Oikawa-san, or I might change my mind about visiting Kindaichi this weekend.”

 

The laughter cut off abruptly. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Don’t test me.”

 

“Sleepy-chan is spending too much time with Glasses-kun,” Oikawa muttered as Kunimi shuffled along, the broom in front of him. Tobio was fairly sure that nothing was actually being cleaned with the action but Isshi just shook his head and grabbed his own broom.

 

“If he doesn’t leave, I’m blaming you,” Tobio informed the older boy. Oikawa gasped loudly.

 

“Tobio-chan! Why did you have to switch rooms, anyway? You should have just stayed where you were.”

 

Tobio rolled his eyes and turned in Oikawa’s arms. “You’re the one that told me to leave, remember? After Furuta walked in on us-“

 

“Right, right!” Oikawa said frantically, his eyes flickering around the room and his face burning red. “I remember! It’s a good thing that you’re rooming with Sleepy-chan. Right.”

 

Tobio’s lips curled up and he fought back a laugh. How could someone so…experienced in the bedroom blush like a junior high student whenever sex was brought up in public?

 

“Wait, I think I want to hear this story,” Kuroo purred as he slinked up beside them. He grabbed Tobio’s shoulders and yanked him backwards, dislodging Oikawa’s arms and causing the captain to whine. “Your old roommate walked in on you and Pretty Boy doing what now?”

 

“Why do you want details on this?” Tsukishima sighed as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Tobio blinked. When had he gotten so close to them?

 

He really needed to tune his Tsukishima radar again.

 

“You don’t?” Kuroo asked in disbelief as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Why would I?”

 

“I didn’t even know they were having sex!”

 

Tobio flushed and Oikawa whined again, reaching forward to jerk Tobio away from Kuroo. “You don’t need to know that!” Oikawa protested.

 

Kuroo shrugged. “Why? You never kept it hidden before.”

 

“That’s different!”

 

“Why?”

 

“This is Tobio-chan!”

 

“Trust me, I know,” Kuroo said leeringly. Tobio scowled at the older boy as Oikawa turned them around sharply, hiding Tobio from view. Kuroo laughed loudly but it turned into a cough as Tsukishima slammed his elbow into the other bs stomach.

 

“Stop it. You’re being gross. And how could you not know? They kept me up half the night the last time Kageyama stayed over.”

 

Tobio just knew he was bright red now. He groaned and buried his face in between Oikawa’s shoulder blades as Oikawa laughed. “That was a good night,” he mused.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“It was!” Oikawa protested at Tobio’s growl. “A great learning experience.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

“You two are disgusting,” Tsukishima hissed. “I’m so glad you’re staying here this weekend. I don’t want to deal with that again.”

 

“Tsukki! Why didn’t you wake me up! We could have enjoyed it together!”

 

“Why am I dating you?”

 

“Because you love me.”

 

“I think it’s a type of Stockholm syndrome.”

 

“Tsukki!”      

 

“Are you four going to clean?” Bokuto demanded, his hands on his hips. He glared at them with narrowed gold eyes. “I want to get home! Akaashi’s coming!”

 

Kuroo sighed. “Right, right. We can’t let Akaashi wait.”

 

“Kenma’s coming, too.”

 

“Oh! We should hurry then.”

 

“You’re so lucky I’m not the jealous type,” Tsukishima scoffed as he followed Bokuto toward the other side of the gym. Kuroo gaped after him for a moment before following the two, letting out a loud “TSSSUUUKKKIIIII!”  As he did so. Tobio winced as Kuroo jumped on the taller, but slimmer, blond. Tsukishima cursed as the two fell to the floor, Kuroo laughing the entire time.

 

“Wow,” Oikawa murmured. “Glad I’m not going to be home tonight.”

 

Tobio raised his eyebrows, “that the only reason?”

 

Oikawa scoffed and turned his head, quickly pressing their lips together. Tobio melted against him but Oikawa was quick to pull away, a knowing smirk on his face. “Mmm, Tobio-chan! I’ll show you just how happy I am once we get to your room.”

 

Tobio blinked at the words and quickly turned his face away as he once again felt his skin burn. Oikawa laughed and locked their hands together, squeezing it gently before letting go. “Alright, we should help clean before my coach comes over. He’s not looking very happy with me.”

 

“You are the captain,” Tobio pointed out. “You should be setting an example.”

 

“I am setting an example! An example that we all need a little love in our lives! He should be happy that I’m proving to be a good senpai, Tobio-chan!”

 

“Right,” Tobio scoffed, shaking his head and walking over to push the ball bin toward the volleyball closet. “You’re a _great_ senpai. I would know.”

 

“You said you forgave me for that!”

 

“I say a lot of things,” Tobio responded and then hid another smile as Oikawa let out a loud whine.

 

Tobio stepped out of the closet and looked at Kunimi curiously as the other boy sent him a smile. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Kunimi said, shaking his head. Tobio didn’t believe him. Not with that perceptive smile still on his lips. “Looks like everything is finished so I’m going to head out.”

 

Tobio nodded but his brows furrowed. “Are you sure you want to go? I mean, you haven’t really talked to Kindaichi since-“

 

“We talk occasionally,” Kunimi said quickly as he shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, I think he’s finally figured out that Iwaizumi-san isn’t interested. Maybe…” he trailed off and Tobio let out a deep breath. He knew what Kunimi was thinking. He didn’t know if he should hope for Kunimi and Kindaichi to work something out or if he hoped Kindaichi made it clear that he and Kunimi weren’t going to be together so his friend could actually move on.

 

Tobio was pretty sure that Iwasaki actually had a crush on Kunimi, judging by the way he constantly blushed and stuttered whenever he was around Tobio’s friend.

 

He thought they would make a good couple.

 

He hadn’t mentioned it to Kunimi.

 

“I’m going to go,” Kunimi said once again. Tobio nodded and the other boy slipped away from the group quickly.

 

“Well, come on, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, his own bag thrown over his shoulder. He waved at his teammates as they walked passed, some of them sending him winks as they did. His grin just grew as he winked back.

 

“See you, King,” Tsukishima muttered as he left, walking a bit slower than usual thanks to the fact that Kuroo was draped over his back.

 

“Bye Oikawa! _Tobio-chan_! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Kuroo chortled.

 

“I told you not to call him that!”

 

“I don’t have to listen to you!”

 

“Such children,” Tsukishima muttered as the finally disappeared out the door, Bokuto hooting loudly behind them.

 

Oikawa’s hand slipped into his and Tobio glanced up. Oikawa was staring down at him, his lips quirked and his eyes shining brightly. “Alright, Tobio-chan. Alone at last.”

 

“Not exactly,” Tobio muttered, feeling the eyes on them. Not all of his team had left.

 

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder and the other boys quickly looked away, talking amongst themselves. He turned back around. “Better?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Oikawa laughed and began to pull him out of the gym. “Well, we should get to your room then. No one will watch us there.” He flushed once again. “Well, not anymore, anyway.”

 

Tobio groaned. “Stop.”

 

“You brought it up first!”

 

“That doesn’t mean you had to bring it up again! I don’t like to think about it either!”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have mentioned it!”

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“Ah, my poor Tobio-chan. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better. By the way, Makki and Mattsun gave me a gift last week when they were in town.”

 

Tobio’s brows furrowed. “A gift? What for? It isn’t your birthday.”

 

Oikawa laughed and pulled him close, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Tobio pulled away quickly. They were in the middle of campus, after all. “It doesn’t always have to be a special occasion for your friends to give you a gift, Tobio-chan.”

 

Tobio tilted his head. _His_ friends had never given him a gift. “Oh. Well, what did they give you?”

 

Oikawa’s grin turned a little more dangerous. “Let me show you,” he cooed as he pulled his bag toward the side and opened the side pocket. Tobio watched him curiously but felt an embarrassed flush spread throughout his body when Oikawa finally found the ‘gift’ he had been given and held it up for all to see.

 

Sitting there, dangling from his finger, was a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs.


End file.
